


Arrow - A New Earth to Save

by ArrowverseFan833



Series: A New Earth to Save [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 62,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseFan833/pseuds/ArrowverseFan833
Summary: The last thing that Oliver Queen remembered was that he was dying with Sara and Barry by his side after creating the new universe. He wakes up to find himself in the Monitor's realm. He is told that he will be able to return to his life on the new earth but their will be changes from the old earth. What will these changes be and will they be for the better?
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: A New Earth to Save [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956133
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some of the ideas in this story were inspired by Lauriverfanboy1. Thanks for letting me use them.**

The last thing that Oliver Queen remember was fighting the Anti-Monitor and then talking to Barry and Sara as he was about to die. He woke up to find himself in the Monitor's realm wondering why he was here and not dead.

"Why am I here?" Oliver asked.

"You and the other paragons defeated the Anti-Monitor and in doing so allowed me to have my powers restored. I was able to stop you from dying and now you can live on this new earth that you created." Said the Monitor.

"Is there any information that I need to know before going to live on this earth?" Oliver asked.

"You will be going back to 2012 when you returned home and became the Green Arrow. There are some changes to what happened the first time that you returned, but that will become clear when you and your doppelgängers memories join." the Monitor said.

"This will also give you a chance to right some of the things that happened the first time around. If you have any questions this would be the time to ask." Said the Monitor.

"So I will be able to change things in order to keep people alive that died the first time around?" Asked Olive. He was thinking about getting to see Tommy, His mother, and Quentin again. But the person he was thinking about the most was Laurel.

"Yes, you can stop all of their deaths while also stopping your enemies before they have the chance to cause too much damage." Said the Monitor.

"Ok. I think I am ready to go back to earth and get started." Oliver said.

"Good luck Mr. Queen." said the Monitor.

The next thing Oliver knew, He was waking up in the same hospital room he did eight years ago. The memories from his doppelgänger on this earth started to form in his mind. and he started to see where the differences were from this earth to his old earth.

The first thing he noticed was that this time it was not Sara the was on the boat with him, but Laurel. He also realized that this time around they did not end up on the island, but were rescued by the League of Assassins.

He looked over to see Laurel still laying in her hospital bed sleeping. He also noticed that there was another bed in the room that had a young girl sleeping in it that could not be any older than five.

He searched his memories and found out that he and Laurel took the boat out for a trip to celebrate her passing the law boards to become lawyer. She had become pregnant while they were celebrating and she had had the baby while they were part of the league.

They had stayed in the league for five years to learn everything that they could so the they could save their city. They had heard how bad things had gotten while they were being trained and once they learned what they needed to learn they made a deal with Ras Al Ghul to be released from the league to fight crime in their city.

They were left on Lian Yu so that it would look like they had been ship wrecked there for five years.

Oliver was thinking about all of the things that were different on this earth than his old one when he heard the door to the room open and turned around to see both of his parents standing there alive and well.

They walked up to him and hugged him, never thinking that they would see him again. "Are you and Laurel alright? We never thought that we would see either of you again. We are so glad that you are alive." Moira said.

"We are fine. She is just resting." He heard movement coming from one of the beds and look over to see that it was his daughter waking up. He turned to his parents and said "Mom and dad I would like you to meet your grandchild, Mia." He turned to his daughter to pick her up and brought her over so that his parents could see here.

Moira looked at the little girl with tears in her eyes wonder what her granddaughter had been though in her short life. She looked up at Oliver and said "She is so beautiful. she looks just like Laurel."

After a short while his parents left the room to let them get dressed and ready to go home. Laurel had been awake for a little while and was happy to see Robert and Moira.

The next thing he knew there was a knock at the door and when he answered he was surprised to see J'onn J'onzz.

"Nice to see you J'onn, but what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"I am here to see who you would like to have their memories of the old earth returned from your team." J'onn said.

"I would like to have the memories returned to Laurel, Thea, John, Felicity, Roy, Tommy, Mom and Quentin." Oliver Said.

"I will take care of Laurel now and go see the rest while you are on your way home." J'onn said.

He walked over and touch Laurel on the side of the head and she closed her eyes because it was a lot to take in at once and her head was hurting. When he was done Laurel opened her eyes and said "Thanks, but done you think there was a less painful way to do that."

"Sorry." said J'onn.

Once J'onn had left they finished getting ready to leave so they could get back home so that they could get to work on saving their city.

**A/N: This is my first time writing so give my ideas on things that I can do better and also let me know if you like it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Oliver and Laurel arrived at the Queen Mansion they quickly went back to the truck to get their belongings before anyone else could. When they were done they went and got Mia from the back seat and went to the front door. When they opened the door the first people they saw were Oliver's parents. They hugged everyone as they walked into the door and the next thing they hear is a door closing upstair. Oliver walks to the stairs and sees Thea round the corner with a smile on your face. She looked like she was a bit older than she was the last time he came home. Probably around twenty one or so.

She runs down the stairs and hugs him and whispers "I am ready to get to work and I also have the perfect place for our lair for right now."

Oliver replies "I have missed you Speedy and that is good to hear. Go say hey to Laurel. She is in the sitting room. There is also someone we would like you to meet. We will explain when we get to the sitting room."

When they enter the room Thea saw two heads from above the back of the couch and gave Oliver a look. Oliver gave her a look telling her to go on and have a look. When she rounded the corner of the couch she saw a little girl that was probably around five and she said to Laurel with tears in her eyes "Laurel I missed you so much and who is this little one?"

Laurel replied with tears in her eyes as well "I have missed you so much Thea, and to answer your question this is your niece Mia. I got pregnant the day that we left on the Gambit and had her nine months later on the island. We will explain more about it later."

Hi Mia. I am your Aunt Thea and I am very glad to meet you. I think we will have fun together and if you ever want to hear any stories about your mom and dad I will be happy to embarrass them. It is part of the fun." Said Thea while laughing at the look on their faces.

Mia smiles and said "It is nice to meet you Aunt Thea. I think it will be fun to laugh at mommy and daddy."

Moira and Robert had to laugh at their granddaughters reply and then told them " We have put a room together for Mia and Oliver and Laurel will be sleeping in Oliver's old room. We have also gone out and bought Mia some toys so that she can have some fun while she is in her room."

"Mommy and Daddy did you hear that. I have toys and my own room. I have never had that before." Mia said.

"Yeah baby, we heard it. How about we go up and take a look." Laurel said.

Everyone had tears in their eyes hearing what Mia had said and thinking of the way that the little girl had not had a good childhood so far. They all made their way up to the room so that they could see Mia play with the toys.

"Mia how about you go in the room and play with your grandfather and aunt while we talk to your grandmother." Oliver said.

"Ok daddy." Mia said as she led her grandfather and aunt into the room.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance Moira turned to them and said "Oliver I remember everything and I want to help you take down Malcom and I can get you a copy of the list because this time both your father and I are working with him."

"That would be great. Thanks mom." Oliver said.

"Oh by the way, Laurel your family is coming over tonight to have dinner and see you. Tommy will also be coming." Moira said

"Thanks for getting them over for dinner. It keeps me from having to have to go find all of them." Laurel said.

They all walked into the room and watch Mia play with all of her new toys for and while before going to get ready for dinner.

Around two hours later everyone was waiting for Quentin, Dinah, Sara, and Tommy to show up for dinner. Tommy showed up first and he made a joke about not getting a gift while they were gone. He was looking at Laurel and they could tell that he was still clearly in love with her. They went in the other room to have a private conversation.

Laurel started off the conversation by saying "Tommy I am sorry but we can't be together because I am in love with Oliver and always have been. There is another reason for that too but you will have to wait for everyone else to get here before we get into that."

"That's fine Laurel. I understand. I know from the last time that you were always more in love with Oliver than me anyways. By the way, where is Thea?" Tommy asked.

"She is upstairs. She will be down once the others get here." Oliver Said.

"Just so you know I am in my father's organization, so I can be your eyes and ears from the inside." Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy. That will be a big help." Laurel said.

They went out to the others to wait for the other guest to arrive. Probably about five minutes later Quentin, Dinah, and Sara arrived. They all hugged Laurel and Oliver and told them how good it was to have them back.

Quentin walked up to Oliver and asked "So when are you two getting started on your mission to say the city? Just know that I am on your side this time."

Oliver said "Thanks. and we will be having a meeting with the rest of the team tomorrow night. We will send you details later."

Quentin nodded and walked away so Sara could talk to him. "It's good to see you alive because the last time I saw you, you were dying after creating this new earth." she said.

"So will you be joining us in our night jobs or will you be joining the legends?" Oliver asked.

"I think I will be sticking around this time. I meet Ava on this earth a couple of years ago and we have been together since. We both work for ARGUS under Lyla. So I am all for being a member of team arrow again." Said Sara.

"That's good to hear. We will send you details of when and where we are going to meet tomorrow night." Oliver said and Sara nodded and walked away.

"So where is Thea by the way?" Quentin asked.

At hearing her name, Thea walked down the stairs holding a little girl's hand. The four new guest were wondering who she was until she ran over to Oliver and Laurel.

"Mommy, Daddy who are these people?" Mia asked.

"Well Mia these are your other grandparents and your Aunt Sara. And this is Mommy and Daddy's best friend Tommy." Laurel said.

The new guests were surprised at this information. They soon went to hug the little girl trying to get to know Mia better. Soon they were all in the dining room eating dinner and having good conversations trying to catch Oliver and Laurel up on everything they missed. Soon the dinner was over and all the guest left. It was getting late and Mia was about to fall asleep, so Laurel went to put her to bed.

After talking to all of the other members of the Queen family for a while Oliver and Laurel got tired so they excused themselves so that they could go to bed and try to plan out what was going to happen at their meeting tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

As Oliver woke up the next morning, He found himself lying next to Laurel and that made him happy. It was going to take some getting used to but it felt good. Then he got to thinking about his old life and some of the things that he would miss. The one thing that he would miss the most would be his son William who didn't exist on this earth because he never cheated on Laurel once they got together. That was one thing that he did right on this earth.

He knew that he would miss his time with Felicity, but he knew that he belonged with Laurel because he his feelings for her are so much more then they ever were for Felicity. He then felt movement next to him showing that Laurel was waking up. She looked over and smiled at him.

"So, what were you just thinking about? You looked very deep in thought." Laurel asked.

"I was thinking about William because on this earth he does not exist because I did not cheat on you with Samantha. I was also thinking about how things will be different on this earth with Felicity." Oliver said.

"Look Ollie, I know that you were still married to her two days ago from the old earth and if you really want to be with her, I will not get in your way. Just remember that you have a daughter to take care of whether you are with me or not." Laurel said.

"Laurel I am not going to leave you because what I have always felt for you is a whole lot more then what I have ever felt for Felicity. The only reason that I moved on to Felicity is because you said that we couldn't be together because of Tommy." Oliver said.

"Well that is good to know that you love me so much and I am sorry for getting in the way of us being together on the old earth because of the pain that I was feeling. But just so you know I have always loved you." Laurel said while leaning over to kiss him.

Things started to get heated with the kiss and the next thing they knew, they were making love for the next hour. When they were done, they got dressed and went to check on their daughter. They found her in her room playing with her new toys.

"Hey sweetie, are you have fun with all of you new toys?" Oliver asked.

"Hey mommy and daddy. I really like my toys. This is the most fun I have ever had." Mia said.

"That's great baby, but let's go get some breakfast and then you can come back up and play. Ok?" Laurel said.

"Ok, I was starting to get hungry anyways." Said Mia.

They all went down to get some cereal for breakfast and then they let Mia return to her room and play with her toys while they went to watch the news to see just how bad things were in the city.

Later that night they went to the address that Thea had given them for the meeting that they could meet with the rest of the team. It was the same place that Verdant used to be but this time it was named Crimson. They were let inside because the bouncer knew that they were Thea's family. They went to the basement and when they got there, they saw that they were early because the only person there was Thea.

"We need to put in the back entrance so that if for some reason we ever need to bring Mia we won't have to worry with the bouncer." Oliver said.

"Yeah it would be a lot easier to continue her training her than it will be at home." Laurel said.

"Wait a minute. You have been training your daughter who is only five while you were gone?" asked Thea.

"Yeah. We didn't really have a choice, but we will explain everything once everyone gets here. She is actually in the car with the driver right now anyways. She wanted to come and meet our friends and she is actually wanted to come and train. It was her idea." Laurel said.

"Ok. Just as long as you know what you are doing." Thea said.

Five minutes later John, Felicity, Roy, Quentin, Sara, and Tommy entered the basement for the meeting. Felicity tried to kiss Oliver, but he pulled away before she could.

"I am sorry Felicity but we can't be together on this earth. I am in love with Laurel, and while I do love you, I love her more." Oliver said.

"So, you are throwing away everything that we had to be with Laurel. I mean come on Oliver we had a daughter together. You just want to give up on that." Felicity said angerly.

"I am sorry you are upset about this. But this is how it is going to be. I hope we can still work together on this team." Oliver said.

"I always want to be part of this team because we do so much good in this city. I will learn to be ok with everything else." Felicity said.

After that the meeting started with the group. They went over everything that they were going to need for the basement, such as mannequins, computers, and places to spar and exercise. Then Oliver told them what his plan was going to be to take down Merlyn.

"I have a plan to deal with Merlyn. First of all, we already have two people inside of his organization. That would be Tommy and mom. They are going to give us a copy of the list. My plan is to take him down around Christmas, because that is when he tried to take me down last time. Until Cisco can get you all uniforms, It will just be me and Laurel in the field, because we have uniforms." Oliver said.

"How do you two have uniforms when you have only been here for two days?" Diggle asked.

"Well Oliver kept his Green Arrow uniform from the old universe, courtesy of the Monitor. We also have other uniforms that we are going to wear until we take down Merlyn. Let just say that it is going to scare the hell out of him when he sees these uniforms." Laurel said with a smile.

"What other uniforms could you have that would scare him so bad?" Felicity asked.

"Well our five years away were a lot different than mine were the last time. By that I mean we were rescued by the League of Assassins two days after the Gambit went down. So, we have League uniforms and you know how scared he is of the league. He will think that Ras sent us after him." Oliver said.

"So, you two are league trained this time around. But wouldn't Malcolm go into hiding if he thinks the league is after him?" Thea asked.

"We know how to be stealthy more so than we did last time. He will never know who is taking down people from the list until he tries to get our attention at Christmas." Laurel said.

"Well it seems like we have a plan, so what do the rest of us do until we get our uniforms?" Sara asked.

"You keep training and keeping your skills up so that when you do get your uniforms you will be ready." Laurel said.

"There is something else that we need to tell you. If you could wake for a few minutes. We will be right back." Said Oliver.

Oliver and Laurel went outside to the car to get Mia who was having fun with a toy in the back seat of the car while talking to the driver. They picked Mia up and while Thea was distracting the bouncer, they snuck into the club and down to the basement where everyone was wait.

When they got down the stairs, everyone who did not know about Mia already had a surprised look on their faces.

Diggle looked at the girl and said "So who is this?"

Oliver looked at them all and said "This is our daughter Mia. She wanted to meet all of our friends. Also, she was raised within the league so there was no choice but to train her because they would not let her just stay there if she didn't. She will also be here a lot to continue her training."

"Wait a minute! You are telling me that my granddaughter has been learning to fight and she is barely even five and you are going to continue to train her?" Quentin asked.

"We were going to leave her at home, but when we were about to leave, she asked when she would be able to continue her training. We asked her if this was what she wanted to do or if she just wanted to be a regular kid. She said that she wanted to continue, but if at any point she decides that she doesn't want to continue it is her choice. We are not making her." Oliver said.

"Ok. Just as long as she is not being made to do this." Quentin said.

They all talked for a bit longer about there plan to take down Merlyn, then they all went their separate ways, leaving Oliver, Laurel, Mia, and Thea there to train for a while. Thea was really impressed with Mia's skills considering how young she was. After about an hour of training they all decided to go home and call it a night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Oliver and Laurel went to the kitchen to get their breakfast and they found both Moira and Mia already eating. They figured that this was the best time to talk to Moira about getting a copy of the list. Robert was out of the house for a meeting at Queen Consolidated so they would be able to find the list and copy it while he was gone.

Once they had a copy of the list everyone went to get ready for the day. Today was the day that they were going to get brought back to life at court. They also had to get a birth certificate and all the documentation for Mia so that she could be considered alive as well. After they had done that Laurel went to law bar to see what she needed to do to get her law license back. She figured out that all she would have to do is retake the bar exam.

Oliver decided that he wanted to go in as part owner with Thea at Crimson. This time Thea was happy to let him be part owner of the club because she realized that it was just a cover for his night job.

That night Oliver went to hang out with Tommy for a while and he said "So I think Laurel and I need that return party that you threw for me on the old earth."

"Same place as last time?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we are going to be taking down Adam Hunt and that is the best place to have a party and be able to sneak away." Oliver said.

"I will set it up for tomorrow night. All you have to do is show up." Said Tommy.

"Thanks man." Oliver said as he got up to leave.

When he got home, he heard the television in the sitting room so he went in and saw Laurel and Mia watching the first Toy Story movie. He sat down next to them and watched the rest of the movie with them. After it was over it was Mia's bed time. They took her up and put her to sleep and then they went back down to the sitting room and watched the new.

"Looks like Adam Hunt's trial is going to start tomorrow. Is everything set up for us to take him down tomorrow night?" Laurel asked.

"Everything is ready to go. Tommy is going to take care of setting up the party just like he did last time. This time Hunt will not get a warning like he did last time though. We are just going to steal his money and get it back to the people it belongs to." Oliver said.

"I always wondered how the hood got away from the cops last time. But now I see that he didn't he was just hiding in plain sight at the party." Laurel said.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy. There is one thing that I have to say to you though and that is that I am sorry that I tried to push you away that night." Oliver said.

"Its ok. You were only trying to protect me. I see that now." Laurel said.

After the talked for a bit longer they decided that they were going to bed. The had a long day ahead of them the next day. Laurel was going to be studying for her board exam. Oliver was going to be working to set up the basement so that it would be ready when the team was going got their uniforms. He also needed to call Cisco so that he could start making uniforms for Laurel, John, Thea, Roy and Sara.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number that he was still hoping was Cisco's. After three rings there was and answer on the other end. "Hey Oliver. What can I do for you man?"

"I need you to make uniforms for everyone on my team. Make Laurel's look like the one that Earth 2 Laurel wore before crisis. Use the same specs for John's suit as before. Make Roy's the same as mine but red. Thea's should be the same as Roy's but blue. Sara wants the same White Canary uniform she had before crisis, she will just need a mask to conceal her identity. That should take care of everyone." Oliver said.

"What about yours?" Cisco asked.

"I have mine already. Courtesy of the Monitor." Oliver said

"Ok, I will take care of these. Give me a week." Cisco said.

"Thanks Cisco. Let me know when they are ready." Oliver said as he hung up.

Later that night Oliver and Laurel were at their welcome home party and hoping that everything went well with their mission tonight. They hung around the party for a while so that things did not look suspicious. When it was ten, they left go and take care of the mission.

This time security would not be as tight because they did not threaten Hunt the night before light Oliver did last time. Oliver shot a wire from the top of the building that the party was in to hunts building for their escape. They then went to Hunt's building and went up the elevator. When they got to the floor that Hunt was on, they took care of the guards easily with arrows and hand-to-hand combat. Oliver used his green arrows so that when Merlyn did start to take people out, they would not get them mixed up. Oliver and Laurel walked into Hunt's office and he saw two people dressed in League gear like the guy who had threatened him into helping turn the Glades into the Hell Hole it is now.

"What do you want from me now?" Hunt asked.

"We want you to return all of the money that you have stolen from the people of the Glades." Laurel said through a voice modulator.

"And if I don't?" Hunt asked.

"One way or another we are going to get the money. So which way is it going to be, the easy way or the hard way?" Oliver asked through his voice modulator.

"I am not giving you anything." Hunt said.

Laurel looked at Oliver and said "Guess that means the hard way." She said with a smile.

"Guess so." Oliver said

He then took out an arrow and fired it at the computer and it secured itself to the hard drive while Laurel went over and knocked Hunt out so that they would have enough time to get the money transferred to an account in the Cayman Islands, so that no one could trace it. After they were done, they left through the window on the wire that they placed there for their escape.

When they got back to the building, they changed their clothes and headed back to the party. When Tommy saw them, he walked over to them and asked "How did the mission go?"

"A lot easier than last time. I guess it does help when you have more than one person with you though." Oliver said.

Later that night Oliver and Laurel were at home watching the news when news of Hunt being robbed came on. The anchor on the new said "Tonight Adam Hunt, who is on trial for supposedly robbing families of the money, was robbed of the amount of money that he supposedly robbed from other people. He said that the suspects were dressed in black uniforms with black hoods and used voice modulators to conceal their identity."

"Well, that is a good start. Now we need to get this money back to the people that it belongs to." Laurel said.

"I will get Felicity to work on that tomorrow. I think we have done enough for tonight." Oliver said as they continued to watch television for a while before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Oliver and Thea were at Crimson getting supplies and everything ready for that night when the club opened. Oliver had a couple of questions that he had to ask his sister regarding some of the changes on this earth.

"So, Thea do you happen to know who your father is on this earth. I mean, not that it matters because I am going to love you either way. I was just curious." Oliver said.

"You have nothing to worry about. I got some DNA from both mom and dad and got it tested. I am really dad's this time." Thea said.

"Well, that is one thing we don't have to worry about this time." Oliver said.

"I also wonder why you picked blue for you suit and not yellow or maybe Crimson?" said Oliver.

I happened to be in Central City when the particle accelerator went off this time around. So, I have powers." Thea said.

"So, what powers do you have?" asked Oliver.

Thea held up her hand and an ice mist came from it. She then shot some icicles at the wall on the other side of the basement.

"Well that could come in handy. So, are you still going to use a bow and arrows too?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I want to be able to use everything I have at my disposal in case someone blocks my powers" Thea said.

"Just so you know, you are not the only meta on the team." Oliver said.

"Who else could be a meta? I was the only one who was in Central City when the particle accelerator went off." Thea said.

"On our third year away, Laurel got severely injured. Her throat was slit. Well apparently, when the Lazarus Pit healed her it also did something to her that activated a Canary Cry."

"That's interesting. I guess we can never have to many metas on the team." Thea said.

Oliver nodded and then they both got back to getting everything ready for that night. A little bit later, Oliver decided to go into the basement and see how the setup for Team Arrow was coming along. He looked around and saw that just about everything was done. The only thing that he really needed to do is get the best alarm system that he could buy so that people can't just break into the lair like they did that last time.

Laurel was taking her Law Board Exam today. She was nervous, but she knew everything that she needed to know. The reason for that is because in her old memories she had just been a lawyer a week ago. So, she should be good with the test.

When she was done, she went to an interview at CNRI, even though she does know what her results were on the test yet. She felt very good about it though. She got a job there and was going to start out as a paralegal until she found out what her test results were.

Later that afternoon Oliver went to pick up Mia and take her to Big Belly Burger for lunch. Oliver enjoyed the time that he had alone with his daughter. She really like the burger and fries. Something that she had never had before. Oliver then went and bought two milk shakes for dessert. After they were finished with the milk shakes, Mia asked "Can I have another milk shake. That was so good daddy."

Oliver smiled at her and answered "No, you can't have another one today. It has too much sugar in it, and you don't need to have too much of that in one day." Oliver could see it now. Mia was going to be addicted to milk shakes.

Once they were done at Big Belly Burger they went back home. Oliver let Mia decide what movie she wanted to watch and she picked The Lion King. Mia really enjoyed the movie.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day sweetie." Oliver asked.

"I would like to train some. I want to be as good as you and mommy one day." Mia said.

Ok, lets go change into some workout clothes and then we will head to the lair." Oliver said.

Mia nodded and went to change her clothes while her father did the same. Thirty minutes later they were in the lair stretching so that they were lose when they started the training. About thirty minutes later Laurel walked into the basement and said "What you couldn't wait for me to get started?"

"Sorry, mommy. We didn't know how long you were going to be. Daddy has been training be with a staff like you use. I want to be just like you when I get older." Mia said.

Laurel smiled at her daughter and said "I think that you should learn how to use a bow and arrows as well. You can never learn to many weapons, and it will also help you in different situations. I know how to use a bow and arrows just like your father. I just prefer my staff. And your father knows how to use a staff but he likes his bow and arrows better." Laurel said.

"I will learn to use everything so that I will be ready for any situation mommy." Mia said.

"So, I went and signed Mia up for a school while I was out. She will start on Monday." Laurel said.

"That's good. She needs to get in soon or she will be to far behind." Oliver said.

"I am ready to go to school. I want to make lots of friends and maybe I can have a sleepover sometime. That sounds like it would be fun." Mia said.

Oliver and Laurel both nodded at her and then Laurel went to change into her training clothes she that she could train with them. After about an hour they were done with training and headed home to get ready for the night. Oliver and Laurel would be going be to the club for his first official night as part owner of Crimson.

Mia was staying at home and watching movies with her Grandparents. Her favorite of the night was Finding Nemo.

While they were at the club Oliver and Laurel decided that it was time to cross another name off the list. This person would be Martin Sommers. They went down to their lair and changed into their league suits and then headed out for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

When Oliver and Laurel got to the docks, they scoped out the area and saw that there were ten men walking around the office on the dock and another three, plus Sommers in the office. They started taking out the guards outside using their stealth and speed so that know one knew they were there. When they got to the office Oliver shot to of the guys that were inside with tranquilizer arrow while Laurel rushed in the door and knocked the other guy out with her staff. Laurel then got to Sommers before he could radio for help.

They tied him to the chair and Laurel took out a syringe of truth serum that she had picked up before leaving the lair and injected Sommers with it. They gave him a few minutes for it to have an effect, then they started to question Sommers.

"Did you have Victor Nocenti killed?" Laurel asked

"Yes, I did, but I didn't do it. I had the Triad do it." Sommers said.

"Why did you have him killed?" Oliver asked.

"He said that he was going to go to the cops about the illegal stuff I am doing at the docks." Sommers said.

They had all of the information that they needed so the knocked him out and untied him so that it didn't look like he was coerced. They then called Quentin and told him that Sommers and all of his mean were knocked out at the docks and waiting to be picked up.

Later after getting back to Crimson they changed their clothes and decided to go up and have some fun at the club for a while before going home for the night. When they got up to the club Thea and Roy were standing there and Thea asked "So how did it go? Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Yeah. Everything went well. We have taken the docks away from Malcomb and the Triad now. When everyone else gets their suits, I think it would be good to go after the Triad. They are too dangerous to leave in this city." Oliver said.

"I agree. We can't let them just walk around unchecked. I will be more than happy to take down that white-haired bitch." Laurel said.

"Sounds like you and her have some issues with each other." Thea said.

"Let's just say that we came across her on one of our missions for the league and we had her and she got away." Laurel said.

"Is that what happened to your neck that ended up giving you your power when you were put in the pit to heal? Thea asked.

"Yeah." was all that Laurel said.

Thea nodded as Oliver and Laurel got a drink from the bar and decided to dance for a while. After about thirty minutes they decided to call it a night and go home. When they got home, they saw that Moira had already put Mia to bed so they decided to go up and give her a kiss before coming back down and watching the new with Robert and Moira.

"These vigilantes seem to be causing a lot of trouble. I mean, first they go after Adam Hunt from what I can tell is a good business man and then they go after Martin Sommers who has done a good job for years running the docks." Robert said.

Laurel and Oliver looked at each other when he said that and then they saw that Moira had slight smile on her face because she knew what was going on. Oliver then said "What's wrong dad? I hope you haven't done anything to cause them to come after you or any of us."

"Of course, not son. I just think that things have gone downhill since they showed up." Robert said.

"I think that it looks like they are taking down people who are dirty." Moira said.

"Well, I guess we will just have to agree to disagree." Robert said.

"I think we are going to go to bed. We will see you in the morning." Oliver said.

"See you tomorrow sweetie." Moira said

They went upstairs, and when they got in their room and closed the door, they busted out laughing.

"Did you see the look on dad's face? He is so scared right now. He thinks we are going to come after him." Oliver said.

"I know. It was also funny how your mom disagreed with him. I don't think he was expecting that." Said Laurel.

"Yeah that was funny. So, when do you find out about your law exam?" Oliver asked.

"Should be within the next day or so. I am ready to get back to work and do some good in this city in the light of day. I hope that this time I will get to be DA like I was about to do last time." Laurel said.

"I am sure you will. If you are anything like the Laurel from Earth 2, I am sure you will be good at it. She didn't even finish her degree and she was the favorite DA that the city had had in many years." Oliver said.

"Did you love her Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"No, I could not stand her at first because of course she was a bad guy. Then she decided to side with us against Diaz and I still didn't get along with her because I thought that she might go back to work with the bad guys at some point. I was wrong about that and once I saw that we started to work together a lot in the field over the last 6 months or so. We got to be pretty good friends. But to answer your question, she was not you so I could not love her and she did not love me either." Oliver said.

"Well that good. Anyways, let's go to bed. I have an early morning tomorrow." Laurel said.

"Ok. I love you." Oliver said.

"Love you too. Good night." Laurel said as she leaned in to give Oliver a kiss and then turned off the light to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Oliver was about to leave the house when he got a phone call. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Cisco. He answered his phone saying "Hey Cisco. Are the suits done yet?"

"Yeah that's why I am calling. They are done but I need to be there to show y'all how to use them. They are really cool. Some of my best work." Cisco said.

"Ok. Meet us at Crimson at eight tonight." Oliver said.

"I will be bringing a friend along with Barry and Caitlin. She is part of our team so you can trust her with your secret. She is the one who helped me with the suits." Cisco said.

"I trust you Cisco. Just don't keep bringing new people in. We will see you at eight." Oliver said while hanging up.

Laurel looked at him and said "So I am guessing that we are going to have guest tonight. Are our suits ready?"

"Yeah they are. We will be meeting Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin, plus a new member of their team who helped with the suit." Oliver said.

"You think we can trust this person?" Laurel asked.

"I trust Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin. That's enough for me." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded and headed out to the car so that she could get to work. She had received her results from her law exam and she had past, so she would be getting started on her first case today.

"Good luck babe." Oliver said.

"Thanks" Laurel said.

That night they picked Mia up and they entered the basement through the back entrance they had installed. They wanted Mia to meet her Uncle Barry, Uncle Cisco, and Aunt Caitlin. When they entered the basement all of Team Arrow was there waiting for Team Flash to show up. All of a sudden, a breach opened and out stepped Barry, Caitlin, A girl they did not know, and then finally Cisco. They all said their hellos Then they were ready to get down to business.

"So where are the suits Cisco? I don't see any bags or anything." Oliver said.

"That's because there aren't any bags. All you need is this ring." Cisco said.

"Cisco, I had one of these when is was the Flash. The problem is, I can't run into it as fast as Barry can." Oliver said.

The girl they did not know stepped forward. "My name is Jesse. I am Barry's cousin and also a speedster. I am the one who helped with these rings. I am going to give you all your rings. Oliver yours has the green arrow head on it, Laurel a black canary, Sara a white canary, John a spartan helmet, Thea a blue arrow, and Roy a red arrow." Jesse said.

"This is all well and good, but it still doesn't explain how the suit works." Laurel said.

"Ok. I need you to put your rings on and wait for a few minutes." Jesse said.

They did as she said. When it had been a few minutes Thea said "Ok, what do we do now?"

"Just think about suiting up and see what happens." Jesse said.

All of a sudden, they were all dress in there suits with their weapons available and everything.

"This is so cool. Cisco and Jesse, you have really outdone yourselves this time." John said.

"Glad you like them. They tested it one mine to see if it worked." Barry said.

Everyone nodded, then the guests noticed someone in the back of the room who they had never seen before. Barry looked at Oliver and asked "So who is the little girl in the corner. I would say that she is a little clone of Laurel but with your eyes. So, let me guess. This must be your daughter."

"Yeah, this is Laurel and my daughter, Mia." Oliver said.

"She wanted to meet her aunts and uncles from Team Flash." Laurel said.

Caitlin walked over to Mia and picked her up and said "It's nice to meet you Mia. I am your Aunt Caitlin, these are your uncles, Barry and Cisco, and this is your Aunt Jesse. Do you want to see something cool?"

Mia nodded and Caitlin turned and to Frost causing Mia's eyes to widen in surprise. Frost smiled at her and said "Hey kid. I am your Aunt Frost. Look, I am going to make you something."

Frost lifted her hand and all of a sudden there was a bird made out of ice in her hand. Frost gave it to Mia and she ran to show it to her parents.

"Well that was different." Laurel said.

"Yeah. It happened after you were gone. I now have another personality inside of me." Caitlin said since she had turn back into herself.

They all talked for a little while before Team Flash headed back to Central City. Then team arrow decided that they were going out for the night in their new suits. They figured that they were not going after someone on the list so they could wear their suits.

"Laurel, how would you feel about using your new suit tonight. We are not going after someone on the list so were should be alright." Oliver said.

"Who would be going after then?" Laurel asked.

"Someone that you owe a little payback." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded and smiled. They all put their rings on and they went out for the night to fight the Triad.

When they got to the warehouse where the Triad was located. They went in and started taking everyone down and then Laurel finally found China White and they began to fight. It was a pretty even fight until Laurel unleashed her Canary Cry on her and then she was on top of China White on the floor beating her until she passed out from the pain.

The rest of the team was finishing off the rest of the Triad. When they were done, John called Lyla at ARGUS so that they could come and pick up the Triad because they were better equipped to deal with them then the police were.

They all went back to the club for a while to have a drink and celebrate their first official mission as Team Arrow. Oliver and Laurel had to call Caitlin and get her to breach back with Mia so they could get her home and to bed. After they got Mia back they went home and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a little over two months since Oliver and Laurel had come home. They had been working really hard to take down people on the list in order to draw Malcomb out. It was now a couple of days before Christmas and they were getting the mansion ready for the yearly Queen Christmas Party that Robert like to throw.

They had also done a lot of shopping for Mia. She had never had a Christmas before so Oliver and Laurel were trying to make it the best Christmas Mia will ever have.

"Do you think we have enough presents for Mia? I think we have bought her everything that she wanted plus some extra, and that is not including what everyone else is going to get her." Laurel said.

"I think we have enough. Plus, there is always her birthday." Oliver said.

"Anyways, your dad's party is tonight. That means that Malcolm will most likely call us out tonight." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I know. I am ready to get this over with and move on to someone else. By the way, what do you think we should do with Malcolm once we beat him?" Oliver asked.

"He is to dangerous to be left alive. Either we have to end him, or we can send him to the League for trying to break their code." Laurel said.

Oliver nodded as they got done with their shopping for all of their family and friends. He had made sure that the team was on high alert so that everyone would be ready when the time comes, and Malcolm took his hostages in the warehouse.

Malcolm had already killed Adam Hunt and tried to set him up so that he would go into the warehouse with the bomb in it like last time. Oliver didn't fall for it this time.

It was getting close to the time for the party to start and all of the guest were arriving. Everyone looked like they were having a good time. It was sure going a whole lot better than the last time around. Oliver and Laurel had their friends there from Team Flash and Team Supergirl. Mia was still stuck to her Aunt Caitlin. She was trying to get her to turn into Frost because it was the coolest thing she had ever seen.

"Please Aunt Caitlin, I want to see Aunt Frost." Mia said.

Caitlin looked down at Mia and said "She wants to see you to. But she can't come out in front of all of these people because no one knows that I can do that yet."

"Well can I go up and show you my room later. Maybe you can change then?" Mia asked.

"I think that would work." Caitlin said with a smile.

The next thing they know, Diggle walks in and whispers into Oliver's ear that it is time for them to go. Oliver and Laurel go into another room and turn on the television and they see where a hostage is reading a letter that Malcolm was forcing her to read.

"Ok, so he just called the two of us out." Laurel said.

"Yeah, Lets go suit up in our League gear for the last time and end this." Oliver said.

About thirty minutes later Oliver and Laurel were entering the warehouse when they saw the hostages and started to release them so they could get away before the fighting began.

Oliver looked over at Laurel and said "Go help the hostages to get to the roof and then get back down here. I can hold him until you get back. The team is also on standby throughout the building in case something happens, and we can't stop him."

"I will be back as soon as I can." Laurel said.

After Laurel left Oliver turned around when he heard a voice ask "So Raz has sent some of his students here to stop my Undertaking? My question is, how did he even know that I was planning something? I would think that he would be happy because what I am doing is cleaning up one of the most dangerous cities in the world." Malcolm said.

"What you are doing is murder. If you are allowed to do this, you will kill hundreds of innocent people for what one person did. That is not the way to do things." Oliver said.

"Well if you are not with me, then you are against me. I will just have to kill you and your friend so that you can't interfere on my plans anymore." Malcolm said as he took out his sword and charged at Oliver.

Oliver blocked all of Malcolm's attacks with his bow as he flipped him over his back so that he was on the ground. Oliver got on top of Malcolm and started punching him in the face. Malcolm was able to get Oliver off of him and get to his feet. The next thing he knew he was getting attacked from behind by the other vigilante using a staff. He was having trouble keeping the two former League members from getting any hits on him.

"You are not good enough to keep up with us. You might as well quit now." Laurel said.

"I will never quit. I have to finish my mission." Malcolm said.

"Have it your way. We will finish you off then." Oliver said.

"Good luck with that." Malcolm said.

They fought for a little bit longer until Oliver and Laurel finally wore Malcolm down. Oliver grabbed a hold of him and forced him down to his knees. He moved around to the front of Malcolm, while Laurel moved behind him to make sure that he didn't get back up. Laurel also didn't really like to kill so she always let Oliver take care of those situation.

"So, do you have any last words?" Oliver asked before taking out his sword.

"I would like to know who is about to kill me. I think that is a perfectly reasonable last request." Malcolm said.

They both lowered their hoods. Malcolm couldn't believe what he was seeing. Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance were the two people who have been causing him all of this trouble for this whole time.

The next thing Malcolm knew was that he saw Oliver's sword coming toward his neck and then there was nothing. It was over. The Undertaking would never happen this time around.

They headed back to the lair so that they could change clothes and get started on their next mission. Oliver looked over at Felicity and said, "Felicity I want you to go on and start looking for our next target before he starts to make a name for himself."

"Who would she be looking for Oliver?" Diggle asked even though he had a clue who Oliver was talking about.

Oliver looked Felicity and said, "I want you to find Ricardo Diaz."


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later both the Queen and the Lance families very gathered at the Queen mansion to celebrate Christmas. They had all brought tons of presents for Mia since it was her first Christmas. She got a new doll house and a bunch of dolls from her grandparents from the Queen side. She got a lot of clothes from her grandparents on the Lance side. Her Aunt Thea bought her a power wheels car that she could ride around the yard. Her Aunt Sara bought her a necklace with a locket on it so she could put a picture in it later. And last but not least her parents got her some more toys and clothes, but they also gave her a charm bracelet with arrow and canary charms on it.

They let Mia go and play with her new toys while all of the adults were finishing opening their presents. When they were done Oliver looked at the tree and told Laurel that there looked to be on last present under the tree. She went and got it and it said that it was for her. It was a cubed box so she had no idea what it could be. When she opened it the first thing she saw were some keys. She looked at Oliver and asked, "What are these keys for?"

"They are for a loft that I bought the other day. It will be ready for us to move into tomorrow." Oliver said.

Then she looked back in the box and saw a ring box and her eyes started to tear up. Oliver got up and took the box from her and got the ring box out of it and got down on a knee and opened the box. "Dinah Laurel Lance, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?" Oliver asked.

Laurel was having a hard time trying to speak but she final was about to say "Yes" and everyone in the room cheered for them. Mia came in the room wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Why is everyone making so much noise in here?" Mia asked.

Laurel looked down at her daughter and said "Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are getting married."

"I thought you were already married." Mia said.

"What does she mean by that?" both Dinah and Robert asked at the same time, being as though they did not know about the League.

Oliver and Laurel looked at each other. "Well I guess they were going to find out sooner or later." Laurel said.

"OK, so dad and Dinah, what we are about to say, you can not tell anyone outside of this room. Ok?" Oliver asked.

They both nodded and Oliver and Laurel led Robert and Dinah to the couch so they could sit down. "Well I will start off by saying that we were only on the island that we were found on for one day." Laurel said

"Then where were you?" Dinah asked.

"When the Gambit went down we floated in a life raft for a few days. On the third day this boat came and rescued us. The people on that boat took us in and kept us safe." Oliver said.

"Who were these people who picked you up and why did you stay away for so long?" Robert asked.

"They are this group called the League of Assassins and in order for them to keep us save we had to pledge ourselves to them for some time." Laurel said.

"We were trained in every fighting style that there is. We became two of the League's best assets. After a while their leader knew that we were not meant to be in the League so he released us, and we got them to drop us off on the island so that we could make everyone think that we were there the whole time. We ended up getting married by League Law but that does not count out here in the world outside of the League." Oliver said.

"So, you got married while you were part of this League?" Dinah asked and Laurel and Oliver nodded.

"Is there anything else that we should know?" asked Robert.

Laurel and Oliver looked at each other for a second then nodded and Laurel asked, "Do you remember the two vigilantes that have been around for the past couple of months."

"Yeah, what about them? Dinah asked.

"Well this might be hard for you to believe but they are us." Oliver said.

Dinah and Robert looked at them in surprise. "So, you have been going after all of these bad people for the past few months for what purpose?" Robert asked.

"We were going after them to bring Merlyn out of hiding so that we could stop his undertaking." Laurel said.

"How do you know about that?" Robert asked fearing that they would come after him.

"Merlyn used to be a member of the League as well. To answer your question the League hears about everything. Part of our release was that we had to put a stop to Malcomb's plans." Oliver said.

"Malcomb will not give up that easily. He is going to find a way to get this done one way or another." Robert said.

"We have already taken care of everything Mr. Queen. He won't be a problem anymore." Laurel said.

"And by that you mean?" Robert asked.

"Dad you remember a couple of nights ago when that Dark Archer challenged the vigilantes by taking hostages. Well the Dark Archer was Merlyn and he was challenging us. We went and freed the hostages and then we fought Merlyn." Oliver said.

"So where is Malcolm now?" Robert asked.

"Let's just say he will not be coming around anymore." Laurel said.

Robert looked at them and said "Are you sure? Malcomb can be quite crafty. How can you be sure?"

"Let just say he lost his head and he won't be getting it back." Oliver said.

Everyone in the room looked at them with wide eyes after Oliver said that because they didn't think that he would go that far.

"So, who else knows about who you are?" Dinah asked.

"Everyone else in this room, plus my Bodyguard Mr. Diggle and Speedy's boyfriend Roy."

Oliver got an idea and he looked at Laurel and he pulled out the memory ring and he went up to his father and touch his arm and the he did the same to Dinah. When the memories came back, Robert looked at Oliver with a guilty face for all that he had put him through with having to right has wrongs. He didn't know much but he did know that Oliver was doing this because of that he told him to do. Dinah looked at Laurel with tears in her eyes because the last memory she had of her was when she was dead, and she was so glad to have her back.

"So why did Thea, Sara, Quentin and Moira know about this before us?" Robert asked.

"Well because on the old earth, Thea and Sara had both been part of the team at some point in time and they are again right now. Quentin was told by Raz Al-Ghul, the leader of the League, in order to try to turn the city against me so that I would have to go to the League and be groomed to take his place. Mom found out the night of the Undertaking because at that point in time I was the only one who was willing to do anything about it. So, I have one question? Are you going to turn us in?" Oliver said.

They both shook their head saying no. "So does Mia know about this life you lead?" Dinah asked.

Oliver and Laurel nodded and then they called Mia back in. "Mia, show them what you got." Oliver said as he got on his knees and help up his hand. Mia started jabbing at his and then she threw a hook with her right hand then she did a round house kick and then a reverse spin kick. All of the adult other than Sara and Thea look at the little girl in surprise.

"Well I guess she can pretty much take care of herself then." Robert said with a smile.

They all sat down and relaxed and Just talked about random stuff for the rest of the day. The decided to take this day off and relax because they were not sure what was going to come next, so they were going to enjoy it while it last.

Author's Note: This just a filler chapter. I thought that it would be nice for the only other family members that didn't know Oliver and Laurel's secret to finally know about them. Let me know what you think with reviews. Also, let me know of somethings that you might want to see in the story.


	10. Chapter 10

After the Christmas Holiday was over the team decided to meet in the lair to see what their next move was going to be. When they got there, someone was there waiting for them.

"What do you want Novu?" Oliver asked.

"I am here to tell you that you are on the path to making it so that the crisis will not happen this time around." Novu said.

"So, what do we have to do to keep the crisis from happening?" Laurel asked.

"In order to keep crisis from happening all of you have a vital part to play. That means that all of you are meant to be a part of this team, so Sara Lance, you will not be able to go with the legends this time around. Also, all of you are meant to live long lives, which means none of you can die. You are meant to be a well-oiled machine and get along and do not split the team like last time. That was the beginning of your end." Novu said.

"So, you are saying that if I was to stay with the team and my sister would not have died the last time around, we would not have had to face the crisis?" Sara asked.

"The team not trusting each other when you went against Diaz was also a cause. You also will need to cause any of the events from last time from happening. You have already started off well with stopping the undertaking from happening." Novu said.

"That's easier said then done. So, would we still need to be expecting Slade this time around? He has no need to want revenge on me this time, so does that mean that he won't come?" Oliver asked.

"It will be the same events just for different reasonings this time. Such as Slade Wilson does not want revenge, but he will come here for other reasons." Novu said.

"Ok, so we have a road map of what we need to do in order to stop the crisis. Now all we have to do is stop everything." Diggle said.

"That is correct. But it is not all on you. It could down to that Flash's team and Supergirl's team as well. They also have an important role to play. You just need to worry about your part though." Novu said.

"Thanks for the information. Is there anything else?" Oliver asked.

"Not at this time. If everything goes well, you will not see me again." Novu said as he disappeared into his portal.

"It will be good to never see him again. All he ever caused me was trouble." Oliver said.

"So, Felicity have you been able to locate Diaz?" Oliver asked.

"I am working on it. The last I saw of him, he was in prison." Felicity said.

"Is he still there?" Diggle asked.

"Looks that way but it looks like his lawyer might have found a way to get him out of jail. They are having a hearing in two weeks." Felicity said.

"So, we will know where he will be, and we can take him down early." Thea said.

"Looks that way." Oliver said.

"Anything else you need from me tonight? If not, I have plans." Felicity said.

"I would like you to start looking into Emiko as well. If we could turn her early, she would be a big help against the Ninth Circle. You can start looking tomorrow though. I don't want to mess up your plans." Oliver said.

"Will do and Thanks." Felicity said as she got up and left.

After Felicity was gone the team started to try to find out why Slade would still be coming to Star City if it was not for revenge on Oliver.

"So, we need to find out why Slade would still be coming here if it is not for revenge on me." Oliver said.

"I think we should keep an eye on Blood. He was working with him last time. He could also be working with him this time." Roy said.

"Roy, I want you to keep an eye on him. Get in touch with your contacts in the Glades and see what you can find out." Oliver said.

There was also one more person that they needed to keep an eye on. They would have to get in touch with Tommy for that. Isabel Rochev was Trying to take over Merlyn Global this time around. Tommy was part owner with her.

"I am going to call Tommy and tell him that he needs to keep an eye on Rochev because she can also be Slade's way of coming to the city." Oliver said.

Oliver picked up his phone and dialed Tommy's number and waited for him to pick up. When he did answer he said "Hey man, I am on a date. Do you mind if I call you back?"

"Sure. Have fun man." Oliver said and when he was about to hang up, he heard the sound of a woman's voice that he knew well.

Oliver had a smile on his face at what he heard. It looked like he was not going to have to worry about Felicity being jealous over him anymore. He looked over at Laurel and she had a questioning look on her face.

"So, what are you smiling so much for?" Laurel asked.

"Tommy just told me that he was on a dated and as he was about to hang up, I heard a voice in the background. It was Felicity." Oliver said.

"Well good for them. At least we won't have to worry about them being jealous anymore." Laurel said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Oliver said.

After a while, everyone decided that it was time to go. Oliver and Laurel were on their way back to their new apartment to do some final things before they were all moved in. Robert and Moira had let them have Raisa to babysit Mia while they were gone at night. When they got to the apartment, they were just in time to put Mia to bed. Laurel read her a story and they both gave her a kiss goodnight. After that they went back out to the sitting room and turned on the tv and watched the news for a while and then they decided that it was time to go to bed.

Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think of the story. Also let me know of things that you might like to see in the story and I might use them.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver and Laurel both had the day off so they decided that they would go to the lair to do some training while they had the chance. They took Mia with them because it was easier to train her when not many people were there. When they arrive, they saw that Felicity was there and Oliver asked, "So how was your date last night?"

"How did you know that I was on a date?" Felicity said.

"Did you not think that I could hear you in the background when I called Tommy?" Oliver asked.

"Ok, good point. And it went great. What brings y'all here this early?" Felicity asked.

"We figured we would come and train with Mia a little bit while there is not as many people here." Laurel said.

Felicity nods and goes back to working on the computer. Oliver walks up behind her and sees that she is working on finding Diaz and Emiko. When he looks over to see his daughter and fiancé training, he decides that he is going to go call Tommy really quick. It rings three times and he finally hears Tommy says "What's up man. Want to hang out today?"

"Sorry man but we are training Mia today and I have a favor to ask anyways." Oliver said.

"Sure. What do you need?" Tommy asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on Isabel Rochev. And by no means do you sign over temporary power of your company over to her. I did that last time and she ruined my family." Oliver said.

"Will do and I will not sign my company over to her. I knew there was something off about her. Tommy said.

"Yeah well anyways, I got to go. I will talk to you later." Oliver said.

"Hey before you go, I have a question." Tommy said.

"Yeah. What's up?" Oliver asked.

"I want you to train me so I can at least take care of myself." Tommy said.

"Come to the lair tomorrow and I will start training you with the basics. " Oliver said.

"Thanks man." Tommy said as he hung up.

He went back over to see how Laurel and Mia were doing with their training and saw that they were taking a break. He decided that he was going to do some target practice, so he turned on the tennis ball machine and started to hit all of the tennis balls and sticking them to the wall. When he was done with that, he went over to the salmon ladder and did a workout on that.

He went over and saw Mia working on a practice dummy practicing her strikes with her staff. She was doing very well with that, so he took her over to the tennis ball machine and she took out her bow and nocked an arrow ready to shoot. She ended up hitting seven out of the ten balls that were shot toward the wall. Oliver looked at the wall and said "You are getting very good at that. Keep working and you will be better than me one day."

"Thanks daddy." Mia said as the alarm started to go off indicating that there was a problem somewhere in the city.

Oliver and Laurel walked up behind Felicity to see what was going on. Oliver asked, "So what have we got?"

"Looks like a gun sale in the Glades. I will forward you the address." Felicity said.

"Thanks. Mia stay here and work on your train. If you need anything just ask Aunt Felicity." Laurel said.

Mia nodded while going back over to the practice dummy to work on some of her striking with her hands and feet.

Oliver and Laurel got to the address where the gun sale was going down and they saw that the weapons looked like military type guns. They scoped out the building so that they knew what they were up again and then they started sneaking around an disabling all over the people that were guarding the perimeter. When they had finished that Oliver took out an arrow and fired it. I stuck in the ground between all of the men and then he pushed a button on his bow and the arrow worked as a magnet and all of the guns were collected around the arrow.

They came out from their cover and started taking all of the thugs down and then they took what looked like the leader of one of the gangs and tied him up so that they could get answer. "Who are you selling these guns for?" Oliver asked.

"I am not telling you anything." the thug said.

"Well we have ways of making you talk." Laurel said as she took out a syringe and injected a liquid into the thug's neck. They gave the liquid time to start work.

"Ok. Let's try this again. Who are you working for?" Laurel ask and she could see the that truth serum was working because the thug was trying to fight it so he would not give up any answers.

"I work for a man called the Mayor." The thug said.

"Where can we find him?" Oliver asked.

"He is working out of a warehouse in the Glades on 4th and Main. That's all I really know." The thug said and then Oliver knocked him unconscious and called the police.

Oliver decided that they would go and scope the place out and see if they could do this job on their own or if they would need the team. When they arrived, it looked like there were two guards at each of the doors and they looked in the window to see a whole lot more men inside. They decided that they would pull back and come back tonight so that they would have the whole team with them.

Later that night after the team showed up at the lair and was told what was going on, Oliver gave instructions to everyone. "Thea and Roy, I want you two on the roof taking down any reinforcements that might show up. Sara and Digg, you two will take the back door and Laurel and I will take the front. Are there any questions? Oliver asked.

Everyone shook their heads and prepared to leave. When they got there, everyone took their position and waited for Oliver call to enter the building. Oliver said "Ok, go." And all Sara and Digg snuck up and the guards at the back door while Laurel and Oliver did the same at the front door. Before they went inside Oliver called Thea through the comms and said "Thea let Roy take care watching our backs. I need you to get down here. Your skills are of better use with us."

"On my way." Thea said.

When they entered the warehouse, they saw that there were a lot of people in there with automatic guns. They all snuck up on the guards that were near the perimeter of the building and then they started to work their way inward. Digg happened to be seen by one of the Mayor's men and they all started to open fire on the heroes. Oliver and Thea were taking out some of the thugs with their arrow while Digg was shooting the thugs with non-lethal rounds from his guns. Laurel and Sara were trying to get close to the Mayor by taking out people with throwing knives and Laurel would use her Canary Cry on some of them. When they got near the Mayor, he started to run away from them, but Thea used her ice power to freeze the ground in front of him so that he would slip up and then they could catch up with him.

Oliver went up to the Mayor and knocked him unconscious. All of the heroes started to tie up all of the thugs that they had taken down and then called the police so that they could come and take care of the thugs and get the guns where they needed to be.

The team returned to the bunker to find that Felicity was teaching Mia to do some of the stuff that she could do on a computer. It would help to keep her busy if she was ever in the lair while the team was out in field. Oliver and Laurel thought it was a good idea, so that she could feel like she was helping the team out.

"So, the Mayor has been taken off the board?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah. Everyone go home and get some rest. We have done enough for the night." Oliver said and everyone nodded and went their own separate ways for the night.

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for reading. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Also, let me know of anything you might want to see, and I might use it. Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Oliver and Laurel used their breach device to travel to Central City to pick up Mia. When they arrived in Barry and Caitlin's apartment, they saw everyone at the table eating breakfast. Barry looked up to see the new visitors and asked "Do y'all want anything for breakfast? There a plenty."

"No, we already ate. We were just here to pick up Mia. Thanks anyways." Laurel said.

"No problem. But we do have some news and we thought that we would tell y'all when you showed up." Caitlin said.

"So, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Well we were thinking last night when we were in bed and we know we have known each other for a long time and have been dating for a while so we decided that we are going to get married next weekend." Barry said.

"Congratulations!" both Oliver and Laurel said at the same time.

"We were going to go to Vegas but then we decided to have it here in Central City instead." Caitlin said.

"So, when do we need to be here?" asked Laurel.

"Well that's the thing. We need both of you to be here on Wednesday because I was going to ask you to my maid of honor." Caitlin said.

"It would be my honor." Laurel said.

"And I was going to ask you to be my best man Oliver." Barry said.

"I would be honored." Oliver said as well.

"Mommy and Daddy, when are you going to get married again?" Mia asked since she knew they were married by league law and were going to get married for real this time.

"I don't know sweetie. We haven't really thought about it." Laurel answered.

After thinking about it for a second Barry and Caitlin looked at each other and nodded before Caitlin said "Why don't we do a double wedding? It would be fun."

"No, we don't want to ruin your day." Oliver said.

"We insist. We are just throwing this together. It's not going to be that formal even. I don't think I am even going to get a dress." Caitlin said.

"Well if you are sure. I guess it wouldn't be a problem. We can ask Dig to officiate the wedding." Oliver said.

"That sounds great. So, I guess we will see you on Wednesday." Barry said.

"Yeah. We will see you them. Come on sweetie. It's time to go home." Laurel said.

Mia got up from the table and walked up to her parents as a breach was opening and then they were back in Star City. Mia decided that she was going to go play with her toys for a while, while her parents made some calls to the people that they would invite to the wedding. The first people they called were their parents. They were very happy for them, but they also thought that they might be hurrying things along.

"We have been together for seven years. I think it is about time." Laurel said to her father.

"Just as long as you are sure about this. You know we will be there either way." Quentin said.

Then Oliver called Thea and told her the news. All she could say was "It's about damn time."

When Laurel called Sara, she said about the same as Thea. Except she added in "I'm happy for you. I am just glad that y'all got through everything that happened on the other earth with me and all."

"Sara, I forgave you both for that a long time ago. Plus, it never happened on this earth." Laurel said.

Then they called Diggle to ask him if he would officiate the wedding. "It would be my honor to marry the two couples that I love so much." Diggle said.

They then called Tommy and Felicity and told them about the wedding and letting them know they were invited. The calls were a little tense at first, but they got better the more they talked. Then at the end of the call with Felicity, Oliver asked "Have you found anything on Diaz or Emiko yet?"

"Emiko still lives with her mother for right now. No luck on Diaz so far."

"Thanks for your help." Oliver said with his mood souring a bit.

"What is it that made this Diaz guy so different from the other bad guys that you faced?" Laurel asked.

"He was the man that I could never beat. He caused me to have to out myself as the Green Arrow to get the FBI's help because he had infiltrated everything in the city. And he caused the team to fracture because we didn't trust each other anymore." Oliver said.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. Why do you think he was able to do that?" Laurel asked.

"I think it had to do with you not being there to tell you the truth. You always had a way of telling me what I needed to hear. You always had my back while Dig and Felicity would always question the moves that I made. Even when your earth two doppelganger turned good and finally started working with us last year, she always had my back, even though I don't think she really liked me that much." Oliver said.

"I don't think that is true. I don't think there is a way on any earth that I would like you at least as a friend." Laurel said.

"Hold on. I have an idea. Just stick with me for a second." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded and Oliver called out to someone who he never thought he would need again. "Novu, I need to talk to you about something."

The next thing he knew he was in the Novu's lair. "What do you need Mr. Queen?"

"I was wondering if it was possible to have earth two Laurel's memories added to this Laurel's memories so that we might be able to find Diaz easier?" Oliver asked.

"It is possible, but I am not the one that is going to be able to do it." Novu said.

"Then who do I need to talk to to be able to do this?" asked Oliver.

"There is only one person who can do this, and he is in this room right now." Novu said.

Oliver looked around but there was no one else there. "What are you talking about Novu?"

"You still have your Specter powers Oliver. You just have to make it happen." Novu said.

"Ok. So, I still have my powers? That could come in handy at some point against my enemies as well." Oliver said.

"Indeed. Now is that all Mr. Queen?" Novu asked.

Oliver nodded and he was back where he left Laurel. So, he told her about his plan. "I think that if I can get you to remember earth two Laurel's memories, we might be able to find Diaz easier because she knew his hide outs." Oliver said.

"How do you expect that to happen though?" Laurel asked.

"I still have my powers according to Novu." Oliver said.

"Are you willing to do this? I just hope it doesn't change you too much." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded and said, "Like I told you before, I don't think that there is an earth out there where I would not love you in some way."

Oliver walked up to Laurel and put his hand on her temple and the memories started to flow into Laurel's head of earth two Laurel. Then she looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips just to show that she was still her.

"You know, she always thought you were kind of a dick, but she did learn to love you as a friend near the end." Laurel said.

"So, you have all of her memories now?" Oliver asked.

Laurel nodded and asked, "How could she have worked with all of these tools against you."

"I don't really know. I think that when my earth two self died and her dad was already dead, I think she just broke and it was easier for her to be bad than good." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded and then said "Well I am going to call into work and tell them that I need the week off so that I can plan a little bit of something for our wedding. Oliver nodded and left her to do what she had to do while he went to the lair and he and Mia trained for a little while.

Author's Note: Please leave reviews to let me know what you think of the story so far and any suggestions you may have. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- This is the wedding chapter that I posted in Flash - A New Earth to Save. Hope you enjoy it.

It was now the day of the wedding and Oliver and Barry and a couple of the guys had gone to a couple of bars the night before to celebrate their last night as free men and then they went to spend the night at a hotel that the wedding was being held in. Caitlin and Laurel and some of the girls just had a good time drinking wine and spent the night at Barry and Caitlin's apartment before going to the hotel and getting ready for the wedding.

This was not going to be a traditional wedding because it thrown together so quickly. The guys would just be wearing suits and the girls would just be wearing white dresses. Barry and Oliver were both getting ready in the dressing room that they were using when Henry walked in to talk to his son. "Look like nice son. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"No, I am fine dad. Just a little nervous." Barry said.

"It's ok to be nervous son. But just know this is going to be the best day of your life." Henry said.

"Thanks dad." Barry said.

Henry just nodded then he turned to Oliver and said "I know I am not your father but just know that since you have always been there for my son that makes us family. So, if you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you, Mr. Allen. It is nice to finally meet you." Oliver said.

Henry nodded and then left them to finish getting ready. In the dressing room that the girls were in Laurel's mother was helping her with her hair and make-up, while Caitlin's was helping her with hers. Caitlin's mom asked "How are you feeling honey? I know that I was not always the best mother to you, but I would like to change that and be here for you now."

"I'm feeling fine mom. Just a little nervous and I would love it if you were around a little more." Caitlin said.

Caitlin's mom nodded and helped her finish up with getting ready, while Dinah asked "Is there anything I can get for you Laurel? I know you are probably getting nervous, but you know that this is going to be the best day of your life and there is no need to be nervous."

"I'm fine mom. I am a little nervous but for the most part I just want to make this official and finally be Mrs. Oliver Queen." Laurel said.

"So, are you going to hyphenate or just take his name?" Dinah asked.

"I think I am going to take his name. I think Laurel Queen sounds better the Laurel Lance-Queen anyways." Laurel said.

Dinah smiled at her daughter and nodded. After both of the moms were done helping their daughters get ready, they went out and took their seat. The next thing they knew Quentin and Joe walked into the room and asked "Are you girls ready to go? Barry and Oliver are already at the front of the room wait."

Both of the girls nodded and then Joe offered his arm to Caitlin so he could walk her down the aisle and Quentin did the same for Laurel. When they got to the door everyone was standing and waiting for them to walk down the aisle. Barry and Oliver were looking at the Brides-to-be while they were walking down the isle like they were the most beautiful women in the world. But the best part was when Mia was walking down the isle throwing flowers as the flower girl. When she got to the end of the isle she walked over and stood with Oliver. Once the brides got to their position Diggle started the wedding. He was going to do Barry and Caitlin first since this were their idea.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow. If anyone has any reason why they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Diggle said and then he waited for a moment.

"Ok then. So, Barry and Caitlin have both written their own vows. Barry you may go when you are ready." Diggle said.

"Caitlin, I know we had only been dating for a few months before I went into the coma when I was struck by lightning. When I woke up the first thing you did was kiss me and that is when I knew that I wanted to marry you. I know we really haven't been together but for six months, but it just feels like I have known you longer than that. I just want you to know that from now until the day I die I will cherish you and love you with all of my heart." Barry said.

"Caitlin, you may start when you are ready." Diggle said.

"Barry, from the day that I met you I know that you were different from every other man that I have ever dated. You just have a pure heart and the way you always looked at me. I had never had anyone look at me that way in my entire life. When you went into that coma, I was just a shell of myself. I didn't know how to live without you. When you woke up and I saw that you were alright, it was the happiest moment of my life because I knew then that you were the only one for me. I promise that I will always be there for you and will love you until the day that I die." Caitlin said.

"Do we have the rings" Diggle asked, and Oliver and Laurel gave them to Barry and Caitlin.

"Ok then. Caitlin Snow, do you take Barry Allen to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Diggle asked.

"I do." Caitlin said and put the ring on Barry's finger.

"Barry Allen, do you take Caitlin Snow to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Diggle asked

"I do." Said Barry and then he put the ring on Caitlin's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Barry, you may kiss your bride." Diggle said as Barry leaned into Caitlin and gave her the first kiss as a married couple.

"Ok, now for Oliver and Laurel. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance. If there is anyone here that thinks they should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Diggle said and waited for a moment. He half expected either Tommy or Felicity to stand up, but they didn't.

"Oliver and Laurel have written their own vow. So, Oliver whenever you are ready." Diggle said.

"Laurel, I know I probably have not always been the best person for you, but for some reason you have always been there for me when I have needed someone or however bad I have messed up. You have always been my light in the darkness. Whenever I feel lost you always help me find my way back to being the man that I need to be. You have always brought out the best in me and for that I will always love you. I promise I will always be the man that you know I am, and I will love you until the day that I die." Oliver said.

"Laurel you may start when you are ready." Diggle said.

"Oliver, I have loved you since the moment I met you when we were kids. There was just something about you that always drew me in. I don't know if it was because I am into bad boys or if I just saw what was under the bad boy exterior. You are one of the kindness men I have every met and you would do anything for anybody that needs help. You have always been there for me and for that I will always be thankful, and I will always love you until the day and die and beyond." Laurel said.

"Do we have the rings?" Diggle asked and Barry and Caitlin gave Oliver and Laurel the ring.

"Ok, Laurel Lance, do you take Oliver Queen to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Diggle asked.

"I do" Laurel said, and she put the ring on Oliver's finger.

"Oliver Queen, do you take Laurel Lance to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Diggle asked.

"I do." Oliver said and he put the ring on Laurel's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver you my kiss your bride." Diggle said and Oliver leaned into Laurel and gave her the first kiss as a married couple.

"I would now like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Barry Allen and Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen. Diggle said as they marched out.

They all went to the reception and had a good time for the rest of the night. They had their first dances as married couples. Oliver danced with his mom for the mother and son dance. Barry dance with Iris because she was his family. Caitlin dance with Joe for the father and daughter dance and Laurel danced with Quentin.

When they were done with that, they had dinner and just talked with everyone that had come to spend this special day with them. After that they cut the cake which was funny because Laurel and Caitlin decided that they were going to rub the cake all over Oliver and Barry's faces. After that everyone started to dance. When the night was over everyone lined up at the door so they could see them out. Not that they were going far. They were just going to their rooms in the hotel. The wedding was done so quickly that there was not going to be any honeymoons for a while because they could not get off work on such short notice. The would be doing that later on in the year. So, they went up to their rooms to spend their first night as married couples.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think and let me know if you have any suggestions for later chapters and I might use them. Thanks


	14. Chapter 14

When Oliver and Laurel returned to Star City from Central City, they decided to go home being that it was pretty late at night on a Sunday. They turned on the news and the first thing they saw was about Xavier Reed aka The Mayor being form dead with blood running out of his eyes. They now knew that Sebastian Blood was using the Mirakuru to try to make soldier, so they were going to have to keep an eye on him.

"We need to start keeping a eye on Blood. Also, what was the name of the policeman that covered for Blood that you shot?" Oliver asked.

"I think it was Officer Daily. Why?" Laurel asked.

"If we keep an eye on him, we might be able to keep an eye on everything that Blood is doing as well." Oliver said.

"That's a good plan. When are you going to try to talk to Emiko?" Laurel asked.

"I am going to do that tomorrow. I am going to give her memories back so that might make her want to join our side." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded as they continued to watch the news. All of a sudden the news was about to go off and the anchor said "We just got news that Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance got married this weekend in a small ceremony in Central City. So, congratulations to them."

"Well, that didn't take long for the news to find out." Laurel said.

"What were you expecting?" Oliver asked and then they both laughed.

They then decided to call it a night because they had to go to work tomorrow and they had to get Mia ready to go to school.

The next day Oliver had stopped by the lair to get Emiko's address from Felicity and then left to go talk to his sister. When he got there, he knocked on the door and Emiko's mom answered. "Mr. Queen, what are you doing here?" Emiko's mother said.

"You can call me Oliver. I have just found out the truth about you and your daughter and I am here to reach out an olive branch. What my parents did to you and Emiko was bad and I want to make up for that." Oliver said.

"Well, that's nice of you Oliver. You can come in if you would like. I will let Emiko know that you are here." Emiko's mother said.

"Thank You." Oliver said.

After Emiko's mom called her it took a few minutes for her to walk into the room. She was shocked at who was sitting in her living room. She looked at Oliver and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to try to mend fences. I want you to be a part of my sister and my life if you would like that." Oliver said.

"I would have liked it more if it was when I was younger. I guess I could give it a try though." Emiko said and she reached over to shake Oliver hand with the memory ring on. The next thing she knew she was seeing all of the things from the old earth that she had done.

"So, how about we have a brother/sister lunch? I will call Thea on the way." Oliver said.

"I think I can do that. Is that ok mom?" Emiko asked.

Her mother nodded and she got up and went to get her coat so that they could leave. On the way to the restaurant Oliver got his phone out and called Thea and told her to meet them for lunch. When they were about halfway to the restaurant Emiko asked "So, what do I do now? I know that the Ninth Circle is going to betray me and for the short time that we did work together I did enjoy it at the end."

"That's up to you. You can either be our inside person of you can join my team. But I will be keeping a close eye on you because you did mess up a whole lot of stuff last time." Oliver said.

"I understand. I know now that I did not play things right." Emiko said.

Oliver nodded and then they arrived at the restaurant to see that Thea was already there. When they got to the table Thea asked, "So is she going to join us or is she going to be our inside person in the Ninth Circle?"

"I think I am going to join y'all, but I will need some kind of protection for my mom because if I leave, they will go after the people I love." Emiko said.

"I think we can arrange something." Oliver said.

They sat there and had a nice talk and got to know each other better. When they were about done Oliver said, "Meet us at Crimson tonight and we will get you set up in the lair."

Emiko nodded and said, "I'll be there."

That night Emiko walked into Thea and Oliver's club and found them near the bar. She had a duffle bag with her suit in it and bow and quiver inside. They went to the basement door and entered the code and went into the lair. Emiko looked around at everything and was impressed. Then she asked, "So where are all of your suits?"

"Oh, the suits are hooked to our rings. All we have to do is think about suiting up and they just appear like this." Oliver said and all of a sudden, he is in his Green Arrow suit along with all of his weapons.

"That is so cool. So, am I going to get one of those?" Emiko asked.

"You will get one once you have proven yourself." Oliver said.

Emiko nodded and then the siblings hear the door from upstairs open and the rest of the team starts to enter the lair. Oliver and Thea look from their team back to their sister and decide that it is time for introductions.

"Ok Emiko, now it is time to meet the team." Thea said.

"I know that the one with the glasses is Oliver's wife already." Emiko said and Oliver looked like he didn't know what to say and everyone laughed at him.

"Did I say something funny?" Emiko asked not getting the joke.

Oliver shook his head and said "No, it's just that things have changed. Felicity is our tech support, but she is not my wife here."

"Oh ok. It's just that I heard you were married so I just assumed." Emiko said.

"It's alright. I will start from left to right. This is John Diggle aka Spartan, next is Sara Lance aka White Canary, next is Roy Harper aka Arsenal, and last but not least is my wife Laurel Queen aka Black Canary. We also have Tommy Merlyn who we are training now but he couldn't make it. Anyways, so now you know the team. Any questions?" Oliver asked.

"Nice to meet everyone. So, I see someone already has a red suit so do in need to find a new color once you get me a ring like yours?" Emiko asked.

"That's up to you. It might be easier. What would you like your code name to be?" Oliver asked

"I was thinking Artemis and maybe my suit could be yellow." Emiko said.

"I like it." Thea said.

They all got together and talked for a while getting to know each other and after a while Emiko said, "Again it was nice to meet you all and I will see you tomorrow night."

When she was gone Laurel said, "You know you never told her anything about our daughter."

"I know. I just need to be sure we can trust her before doing that." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded and all of a sudden, they got a call that some had broken into the Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences building and they all knew what was going on. The person had already got away so there was no need to suit up tonight, but they knew that they would have to look for clues in the morning.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think so far. Also, let me know if you have any ideas that might go well with my story and I might use it. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Oliver, Laurel, and Mia went for to the Queen mansion for a family breakfast. When they walked in, they saw that Thea and Roy were already there. They all had an enjoyable breakfast and once they were done Oliver asked, "So dad, what can you tell me about what happened at the applied sciences building last night?"

"I thought that a group of people broke in and stole a piece of equipment but when the police looked at the tape, they saw that it was only one person and he somehow lifted equipment all by himself."

Everyone looked at each other knowing what was happening except for Robert who asked, "Am I missing something?"

"When I was on the island there was a man there who trained me, and we became like brothers. He was nearly killed and Shado, Sara, and I decided to inject him with a serum that enhanced his strength and it also messed with his mind. Last time he came after me because he was in love with Shado and she was shot when he thought that I choose Sara over her. This time I am not sure why he is here, but I know how to beat him. We will just have to wait until he shows himself."

Robert nodded in understanding. Oliver's phone started to ring so he checked the caller id and saw that it was Felicity. "Sorry, I have to take this." Oliver said as he got up and left the room.

"What do you have Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, it looks like someone is trying to rob a blood transport van. You need to get there as soon as possible." Felicity said.

"Ok, Laurel, Thea, Roy, and I are on the way. Keep us up to date on the location of the van." Oliver said.

"Will do." Felicity said.

Oliver entered the dining room and said "Sorry to run but we are needed in the city. Someone is trying to rob a blood transport van. Can y'all Mia while we are gone mom?"

"Sure Sweetie. Go do what you have to do." Moira said.

They all got up and ran to the garage where there were two motorcycles. Oliver and Laurel were on one and Roy and Thea were on the other. When they got to the scene, they saw a man loading the blood into another truck and was about to leave. They pulled up in front of the truck so that it was blocked in and Oliver and Roy started to fire arrows at the man. Every arrow that hit the man hardly penetrated his skin and ended up bending. Thea tried to freeze him and it worked for a second but the guy broke out of it so then Laurel tried to use her Canary Cry on him and it knocked him to the ground but he got up really quick, so they decided to try hand to hand combat. That did not work out well for them either because any hit that was landed did not seem to phase the man. The man ended up throwing all of the heroes away from him and getting into his truck and escaping.

They went back to the lair and tried to come up with a plan on how to beat this man. Oliver decided that he would do it like he did last time. He would have to make the machine that this man stole from Queen Consolidated explode and kill him.

"Felicity see if you can find out if Blood is using the same hide out as last time. If he is, we will all go in and hopefully take care of the machine and this man." Oliver said.

Felicity nodded and looked to see if Blood was at that location and after a few minutes she found out that was still the location of Blood's operations. "He is at the same location. I will be glad when you take him down because that was one of our best lairs." Felicity says.

Oliver nodded and then told everyone to suit up. When they got to the location the entered it to find the man in the skull make along with the man who had stolen the machine and all of the blood. The man attacked, but with all of their help they ended up pushing the man back toward the machine while Oliver, Roy , and Thea shot explosive arrows at the man which ended up catching the machine on fire, which exploded, causing the concrete ceiling to fall on the man, killing him. They turned around to see that the man in the skull mask was gone.

They all decided to return back to the lair and then call it a night. Oliver and Laurel returned back to the mansion to pick up Mia. Before they entered the mansion, Oliver wanted to speak to Laurel in private.

"Laurel, I think I know how to bring Slade out of hiding. We know that this is the mayor's last term that he is seeking, and we also know that Blood will be running. I think that if I run for mayor, I can draw Slade out and I am able to take care of myself. So, what do you think?" Oliver asked.

"I think it is a good idea. I think that Thea would be a perfect chief of staff for you too. She did a lot for your campaign from what I can remember before I died." Laurel said.

"Yeah. She did great and I think I know who I want for my deputy mayor as well. He was running for mayor when the old earth was destroyed. His name is Rene Ramirez." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded and they entered the mansion to tell his parents the new. As they entered the sitting room, they see Moira and Mia watching cartoons on the television.

"Hey mom, we have something that we want to talk to you about." Oliver said.

"Ok, lets go to the other room and talk." Moira said and they all left for the other room and asked Robert to come as well.

"Mom and dad, I want to run for mayor because it is going to be vacant after the mayor finishes his term. I was hoping that Queen Consolidated would back me." Oliver said.

"Of course, we will son. I am happy that you are trying to also help this city in the light and not just in the shadows." Robert said.

"Wouldn't this make Slade come after you like he did me?" Moira asked.

"That is my plan. And once he has shown himself, I can take care of him. Plus, I will have the team around me most of the time to help." Oliver said.

His parents nodded and then they talked more about his campaign. When they were all done talking Oliver and Laurel went and pick a sleeping Mia up and took her to the car so that they could go back to their apartment and call it a night. They had a lot that had to be done in the next couple of days to get Oliver into the mayor race.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think. Also, let me know of any ideas that you might have for upcoming chapters and I might use them. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know this might be a little out of order now that we are on to Slade being the big bad, but I wanted to fix something that I didn't like about the show so Team Arrow will be going after a bad guy that was in season one this time.

Over the next couple of days Oliver spent most of his time getting his campaign together. He was looking for funding, letting the right city officials know that he was running so his name would be on the ballot, and last but not least he was giving a speech so that all the people knew that he was serious about running.

Once all of that was done, he decided to look up Rene and see if he was still living at the same place so that he could go and ask if he would be his deputy mayor. He found that Rene was at the same apartment as in the past, so he went to pay him a visit.

When Oliver got there, he knocked on the door and a young woman answered the door who Oliver could only assume was Rene's wife. When she answered the door she asked "Can I help you? I never thought we would have a chance to meet Oliver Queen."

"It is nice to meet you, but I was wondering if I could talk with your husband?" Oliver asked.

"Sure. I will go get him." She said.

Oliver nodded and waited for Rene to come to the door. When he got to the door, he asked Oliver "How can I help you Mr. Queen?"

Oliver slipped the memory ring on his finger and then said, "You can call me Oliver and I just wanted to come by and meet people in the glades because I will be running for mayor for this next term." He said while reaching out to shake Rene's hand.

When Rene's hand touched Oliver's He started to get all of his memories back and then he looked at Oliver and smiled.

"So, I guess you are here to ask me to be Quentin's assistant again?" Rene said.

"No, actually I am here to asked you to be my deputy mayor." Oliver said.

Rene was stunned to hear that and said "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Quentin. I mean I would be honored, but I am not looking for anything like that from you."

"Right now, I think Quentin is actually enjoying being a cop again, so the job is open if you want it." Oliver said.

"Yeah, of course I will take it. So, can I also be on the team again? I have been feeling like something has been missing for a while." Rene said.

"Yeah, you always have a place on the team. How about you come to the club called Crimson tonight and we will get you set up with the team." Oliver said.

"You want to take me clubbing? What does that have to do with the team?" Rene asked.

"Just be there at seven and you will find out." Said Oliver.

"Alright. I will see you the." Said Rene.

Oliver had told Laurel that he would pick her up from CNRI so that they could go to lunch. When he got there, he saw that she was busy so he asked her "Would you rather I just come and take you to lunch another day?"

"No, today is fine. Just give me a few minutes to finish this." Laurel said.

Oliver nodded and got a chair and sat down until she was done with her work. When she was done, they left to go to Big Belly Burger. They ordered their food and then went and sat down.

"So, did you find the guy that you want to be your deputy mayor?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, he said that he would love to be my deputy mayor. He also wanted back on the team. He is meeting us at Crimson tonight." Oliver said.

"Sounds good. So, he was a good teammate before?" Laurel asked.

"We had a few problems, but we got by them. By the way what are you working on today to keep you so busy?" Oliver asked.

"I was working on a case against Edward Rasmus and the Moore's are testifying against him again. I have a meeting with them right after lunch. I would like to find a way to keep them alive this time." Laurel said.

Oliver nodded in agreement and then they just talked for the rest of the time until it was time for Laurel to be back at work. When she got back to the office the Moore's were there waiting for her so she had the meeting and got all of the details so that they would be ready for court the next day. When they were done Laurel asked if they could stay for a minute while she made a phone call.

"Hey Oliver, do you think that we can set up the guest room at the apartment so that the Moore's can stay with us and be safe?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea. I will set everything up." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Laurel said as she returned to the Moore's and said, "If you don't mind, I would rather you stay at our place tonight because Rasmus can be dangerous, and we have bodyguards that can protect you." Laurel said.

"We don't want to be an inconvenience, but if you insist, we will do that." Mr. Moore said.

"Ok, so I want you to go to this address and my husband will be there to show you in. I will be there in a couple of hours." Laurel said and the Moore's took the address and left.

Later that night Oliver and Laurel meet Rene at Crimson and took him down to the basement lair where Thea, Sara, Roy, Felicity, and Emiko were waiting. They all said hello and then Rene asked "So, what do we have planned for tonight?"

"You will be guarding Laurel and my apartment. We have taking one of Laurel's clients into protective custody there. Diggle is already there. Rene, I want you in normal clothes and standing guard with Diggle. The rest of you suit up and keep an eye out from a distance. Laurel and I will be inside the apartment watching them." Oliver said.

"So, y'all aren't suiting up tonight then?" Thea asked.

"Nope, we have to be ourselves tonight. We can't show up in our suits and it not be noticed." Laurel said.

"Good point." Sara said and everyone went to get ready for what they were assigned to do.

Thirty minutes later Oliver and Laurel were back in their apartment with the Moore's and Mia. Thea came over the comms and said "We have someone climbing the fire escape. Do we attack?"

"No, let Laurel and I try to take care of it first. If that does not go well, then you enter." Oliver said.

"I hear something on the fire escape you two take the kids into the guest room while we notify the bodyguards." Laurel said and the Moore's nodded and took the kids with them to the room.

Oliver got on the comms and said "Rene and Diggle, be ready in case we need you. Laurel, go get our spare weapons."

Laurel was back quickly with his spare bow and her staff and turned the lights off so that the hitman would think that everyone was asleep. A few minutes the door to the balcony opened and the hitman enters. The next thing he knows he is being attacked by Laurel with her staff. That was taking up all of his attention so when he got attacked from the other direction, he was really caught off guards. The hitman was then knocked to the ground and the next thing he knew, and arrow hit his heart and he was dead. Oliver called over the comms and said "its over. Y'all can go change and call it a night. We will call the cops to take care of this."

They turned on the lights and decided to stage the scene so no one knew the Green Arrow and Black Canary were there, so Oliver took the arrow out of the hitman's chest and went and got the fire poker and stuck it in the hole in the guy's chest so that the poker had blood on it and also so the hole looked like the poker had made it.

The cops got there in ten minutes and had taken everyone's statements. They then got the body out of the apartment. Once everything was done, Laurel said "Well it is pretty late. I think y'all should just stay here for the night and then y'all can go back to your place tomorrow once Rasmus has been convicted.

The Moore's nodded and then went up to their room so that they could go to sleep. Once they were sure that everything was in order Oliver and Laurel made their way to bed to go to sleep as well.

A/N: I know that this was out of order episode wise, but I thought it was a good way to change these good people from getting killed. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Laurel ended up winning her case against Edward Rasmus with the Testimony of the Moore's. She also ended up adding 6 counts of attempted murder to the charges against Rasmus after the police had found the link between him and the hitman that had attacked them. When she was done with court for the day, she meets Oliver at his campaign office, which happened to be the same one he used last time. That meant that it also had the new place for their lair under it.

Oliver and Laurel went down to check the place out. When they got there, they were surprised at how empty it looked. "Looks like Cisco and Felicity have their work cut out for them but it will be nice to be in this place again. It has a whole lot more room." Oliver said.

"Yeah it will be nice not to be all over each other all the time while we are trying to train." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"The only bad thing about this place is that you died while we were using it. I will not be letting that happen again." Oliver said.

"I am better trained this time and you know if you give me a tattoo like you had last time, I might be able to stop Darhk myself." Laurel said.

"You know, that is not a bad idea." Said Oliver and then he summoned his specter power and the next thing Laurel knew, she looked down at her abs and saw the tattoo there.

"Well that is going to be handy." Laurel said with a smile and then giving Oliver a kiss.

After they were done checking out the new lair Oliver had a meeting with Alex, who he hoped to hire to run his campaign again. Thea was in charge of hiring the interns again and when he looked around, he saw that she already had the office full of people who were making phone calls and sending letters to people asking for their support for Oliver.

"No wonder I named you Speedy. I mean how did you get so many interns so fast?" Oliver asked.

"I do run a club Ollie. All I did was leave some flyers up there and asked if people were willing to help support you in the mayor's race. It doesn't hurt that you are popular to all of the millennials either." Thea said.

"Well good job. I knew I liked you being my chief of staff for a reason." Oliver said and Thea just smiled at him.

Oliver then had his meeting with Alex and decided to hire him again to be his campaign manager. Oliver then looked at his desk and saw a note on it. He called his secretary in and asked, "When did this message come in?"

"It came in a couple of hours ago. He said that he would like to set up a meeting with you and you had a opening at three, so I set it up for then. I hope I didn't do something wrong." The secretary said.

"No, its fine. I just didn't see it until now. I guess I better get ready for the meeting. Thank you." Oliver said.

The secretary nodded and left, and he turned to Laurel and Thea and said "Y'all can stay for this meeting if you want."

They both nodded and they all waited until it was three and their guest knocked on the office door and entered. Oliver slipped on his memory ring really quick and then he went to shake hands with his guest and the guest said, "It's good to see you kid."

"Good to see you to Slade. So, do you have all of your marbles or are you crazy again?" Oliver asked.

"I do have my sanity this time because I know you had nothing to do with Shado's death. Oh, and she is still alive by the way." Slade said.

"Good to hear. So, why are you here in my city Slade?" Oliver asked.

"Blood hired me to come here and cause chaos so that people would want him as the new mayor. He even paid me to kill you. But I now have other thoughts about that. Do you happen to have that cure yet?" Slade asked.

"No, not yet. Do you really want to take it?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah it's not like I need the Mirakuru and I have already got like twenty soldiers that need to be cured as well." Slade said.

"A friend is working on it now. While you are here, how about you help me out with Blood. You stay as an inside man in his plans and when siege starts to happen again we will take down Blood. What about Rochev?" Oliver asked.

"She got me access to the machine that I needed to transfuse the blood into all of the soldiers. The only place that had one was Merlyn Global." Slade said.

"Does she have the Mirakuru in her?" Thea asked.

"Yes, she does, and she is really looking forward to coming after your family for what your father did to her." Slade said.

"Doesn't surprise me." Oliver said.

"Oh, by the way kid. I will be giving a donation to your campaign. Blood is a prick and does not deserve to be mayor." Slade said.

"Well, at least we agree on something." Laurel said not really knowing this Slade that was friends with everyone on the team now.

"You don't have to worry about me Mrs. Queen. I am a friend. And by the way, congratulations on the wedding." Slade said.

"Yeah Laurel, I know you weren't around but a year after you died the whole team was taking to Lian Yu by a guy named Adrian Chase and Oliver released Slade and he actually helped everyone." Thea said.

Laurel nodded and then they discussed their plans to deal with both Blood and Rochev. Once they were done talking Slade got up and was getting ready to leave when Oliver said "I am believing that you are the same man that was my friend on the old earth, but if you betray me, you will have to deal with all of my team."

"You don't have to worry kid and the next time that we meet, I will bring someone who will be very happy to see you." Slade said and he left Oliver's office.

"Are we sure we can trust him?" Laurel asked.

"I know I am asking a lot of you, but just give him a chance. He was a good man before the Mirakuru and Shado being killed." Oliver said.

"Ok." Laurel said.

All of a sudden Oliver's phone was ringing and he looked down to see that it was Barry calling.

"Yeah, Barry?" Oliver said.

"I was just wondering if you, Laurel and Sara could come to Central City tomorrow for the first official meeting of the Justice League?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, we will be there. What time?" Oliver asked.

"Be here at two and bring Mia too. Caitlin and I also have other news to tell you when you get here." Barry said.

"Looking forward to it. See you then." Oliver said while hanging up his phone.

"So, what did Barry want?" Laurel asked.

"He wants Sara, you, and me to come to Central City tomorrow to have the first official meeting of the Justice League." Oliver said.

"That's great. It will be good to see everyone again." Laurel said.

"Yeah, well anyways, I think we should call it a day and go home." Olive said and his wife and sister both nodded and they all left for their homes for the night.

A/N: I hope you liked the twist. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Two days after the Justice League meeting Oliver was out on the campaign trail. The first place he had to go was to the SCPD to give a speech about all the good work that the police do in the city. Then he had a campaign rally in the park. When he was done with that he went back to his office. When he sat down at his desk, he saw that there was a note there from Slade which said to meet him at the lair that night at nine.

He left the office at around four thirty to go home and change and also pick up Laurel and Mia to go to another function to get support for his campaign. The event ended at eight thirty, so they just decided to go straight to the lair. When they got there, they saw that John, Roy, Thea, Sara, Emiko, Rene, Felicity, and Tommy were already there.

"So, what was this meeting that we need to have for?" Diggle asked.

"You will see in a minute. But I wanted to give you a warning first." Oliver said.

"So, it must be something that we are not going to like." Tommy said.

"This is going to bother Sara the most. I just need you to keep a level head and try to listen to what is being said. Ok?" Oliver said.

Sara nodded and the Oliver texted someone something and then the team hears the door open and Slade walks down into the lair. "What the hell Ollie? You can't be serious." Sara said.

"Nice to see you to Sara." Slade said with a smile.

"I wish it did not have to be this way, but Laurel, Thea, and I he already had a meeting with Slade at my office. He has his memories back and he is our inside man in trying to bring down Blood and Rochev." Oliver said.

"Are you on the mirakuru?" Sara asked Slade.

"Yes, I am, but it is not effecting my mind like it did last time because I am not looking for revenge and I am going to take the cure as soon as you get it here." Slade said.

"Ok, so what are you doing here." Diggle asked.

"I am here to let you know that the siege will be tomorrow night. I am giving you time to get prepared. I will also be fighting on your side." Slade said.

"Ok, thanks Slade. Is there anything else that we need to know?" Oliver asked.

"These men with the mirakuru in their systems, they are criminals. They followed me last time because I wanted to destroy the city. They will not follow me once they know I have changed sides because they want to see the city burn either way." Slade said.

"Ok, well thanks for the information. We will start preparing now." Olive said.

"I have a friend that wants to fight with you if you will have them. They will need to have their memory returned so that they will know who you are though. Can I borrow that ring really quick?" Slade asked.

"All depends on who it is and here is the ring." Oliver said.

Slade left the room for a few minutes. When they heard the door open everyone turned to see who was coming down the stairs with Slade. I was a woman with long brunette hair and looked to be of Chinese descent. When Oliver and Sara saw her, they both smile and walked up to her and hugged her. "It is good to see you alive again Shado." Oliver said.

"It is good to see you and Sara too." Shado said.

"Shado, this is my sister Laurel, Oliver's sisters Thea and Emiko, Diggle, Roy, Rene, Felicity, and Tommy." Sara said.

"And this is my daughter Mia" Oliver said.

"It is nice to meet you all." Shado said.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Diggle asked.

"I am going to make a few calls and then if what I am trying to get straight works out then we will make the plan." Oliver said and everyone nodded as Oliver walked off and made his calls.

First, he called Barry and said "The siege is going to be tomorrow night. I could use Wally, Jesse, and your help if you can." Oliver said.

"We will be there, and I am going to have Cisco breach you the cure right now. See you guys tomorrow." Barry said.

"Thanks. See you then." Oliver said and hung up.

He then called Kara and said, "I could use you, Mon-El, your mom, and aunt tomorrow night if you can make it." Oliver said.

"We will do anything we can to help. We will see you tomorrow afternoon." Kara said.

"Thanks. See you then." Oliver said and Oliver hung up.

After he got off the phone with Kara a breach opened, and Cisco walked through with the cure. "Here is the mirakuru cure. I hope it works as good as last time." Cisco said.

"Me too, but there is one way to find out." Oliver said while turning to look at Slade.

"You know I said that I would take the cure kid, so go on and use it on me. I am ready." Slade said.

Oliver nodded and walked over and injected Slade with the cure and he waited to see if it had worked. Slade walked over to a metal table and tried to bend the edge of it, and it would not budge. "I am pretty sure that it worked because two minutes ago I would have been able to bend the edge of that table." Slade said.

"Good. Well it was good seeing you guys, but I need to get back to STAR Labs." Cisco said.

"Thanks Cisco." Oliver said and then Cisco opened up a breach and he was gone.

"So, what's the plan" Thea asked.

"Well we need to get all of the mirakuru soldiers to one place so that we can get the cure into them. I called Barry and he is bringing Wally and Jesse to help speed them to a location where we can get the cure in all of them at the same time. Kara, Mon-El, her mom, and aunt are coming to help bring the soldiers to one place as well. Once the soldiers are in one place, we will start shooting them with injection arrows filled with the cure. Are their any questions?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, so what do Rene, Diggle, Sara, and I do." Laurel asked.

"Well being that you and Sara are trained in archery, you two can use the extra bows we have here. Rene, you and Dig use non-lethal bullets with tranquilizer in them anyways. Just fill them with the cure instead of tranquilizer." Oliver said.

"Well I guess we have our plan. So, how about we all head home so we can rest up to this fight we are about to have." Laurel said and everyone nodded and left to head home for the night.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. The siege will be in the next chapter. Please leave reviews to let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Slade walked into Blood's campaign office so that he could record what Blood was planning to do incase it just happened that Blood was killed that night. It would make sure that people in the city would know that the Green Arrow had no choice but to kill him if it came to that.

"So, is my army ready?" Blood asked and Slade nodded.

"I need you to make sure that everything is ready for the siege that is happening tonight, and I also need you to make sure that Oliver Queen dies tonight. He is beating me in the polls and if he is left alive, I can't rebuild this city the way in need to. So, I need him dead. Is that clear?" Blood asked and Slade nodded again.

Slade now had enough to incriminate Blood if he somehow ended up dead. He went back to the liar and gave the tap to Felicity, so that she could send in an anonymous tip once the siege started.

Later that afternoon Team Arrow was in the lair along with Shado. They saw a breach open and Barry, Wally, Jesse, and Caitlin walked through. As soon as that breach closed another one opened and Kara, Mon-El, Alura, and Astra walked through. Now that everyone was here Oliver went over the plan with them.

"Ok, now normal human can take these men down. We don't kill anyone unless it is absolutely necessary. What I want Team Flash and Team Supergirl to do is round all of these men up and bring them to a central location which will be the park. Once we get you get them all there my team will start shooting them with injection arrows and bullets that have the cure in them. Team Flash and Team Supergirl will be given syringes with the cure and can start injecting once everyone is in the park. Caitlin, if you could stay here with Felicity to watch her back and also fix anyone up that might get injured, I would appreciate it. Are there any questions?" Oliver asked.

No one had any questions, so everyone started to get ready for what they were going to have to do in a couple of hours. Caitlin and Felicity were helping the team fill the injection arrows and bullets so that they would be ready when the time came.

A couple of hours later the team was in the lair looking at all of the cameras that were set up all over the city and they see the army exiting from a few sewer drains around the edge of the city.

"Ok, I see the army is coming out from the sewer drain at the North, South, and West end of the city. They will spread around once they get into the city." Felicity said.

"Can you get a count of how many we will be dealing with?" Oliver asked.

"Looks like fifty or so. Give or take." Felicity said.

"Ok, Team Arrow get to the park, Team Flash and Team Supergirl, go and round them up for us so that we can take them down with the cure." Oliver said and all the members of Team Flash and Team Supergirl left to do what they had to do.

Team Arrow arrived at the park and there were already 10 mirakuru soldiers there so they started shooting them with injection arrows and bullets with the cure in them. About ten minutes later all of the soldiers were at the park and then everyone that was on Team Arrow's side was injecting the soldiers with the cure and making sure that they were knocked out so that the police could come pick them up and take them to prison.

"Ok, good job everyone. This is not over yet though. Everyone get back to the lair and Laurel and I will be there in a little while. We have to go take care of Blood and Rochev." Oliver said and the rest of the team nodded and left to go back to the lair.

"Where do you think Blood and Rochev are?" Laurel asked.

"Just got a text from Slade. They are at Bloods campaign office." Oliver said.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Laurel asked.

"Slade said that they have mirakuru in their system, so we will have to cure them and then we hopefully will leave them alive for the police. If they give us to much trouble, we might have to take them down though. Hopefully it doesn't come to that though." Oliver said.

When Oliver and Laurel arrived at the campaign office, they saw that Slade, Rochev, and Blood were waiting for them. Slade rushed at them first and Oliver had to make it look good, so he stabbed him with one of the injection arrows that was empty, and Slade laid on the ground like he was out of it.

Rochev then charged at Laurel. They were fighting hand to hand until Laurel finally got the upper hand and she injected Rochev with the cure and was then knocked out. Blood charged at Oliver, but he was really no challenge for Oliver since he was not a fighter. Oliver injected him with the cure and then knocked him out. Oliver and Laurel then tied Blood and Rochev together and then Slade came over and put the recording beside them so it would be waiting there for the police to listen to.

When Oliver, Laurel, and Slade returned to the lair everyone was waiting for them. "So, how did it go? Sara asked.

"Blood was not problem. Rochev was a little better trained so it was a bit harder to take down, but I was better trained, so I was able to beat her." Laurel said.

Everyone nodded and then everyone said their goodbyes and Team Flash and Team Supergirl left. Once they were gone Slade looked at Shado and asked "So, do you want to stick with me, or do you want to go your own way now?"

"I think I am going to do my own thing now. Thanks for helping me get off of that island though. I will forever be grateful to you." Shado said.

"So, what are you going to do now Slade?" Oliver asked.

"I am going to go find my sons before they get into too much trouble like they did on the other earth." Slade said.

"Well good luck. Don't be a stranger." Oliver said and he shook Slade's hand.

"I'll be around kid. Until next time then." Slade said as he left.

Oliver turned to Shado and asked "So, what are you going to do?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to stick around for a while. I would like to be part of your team if that is ok." Shado said.

"Well, Welcome to the team." Oliver said and he shook her hand and then the rest of the team welcomed her.


	20. Chapter 20

After stopping the siege, Oliver decided to let everyone have a break. He thought that everyone deserved it. Everyone would still be on call though in case something big came up.

Oliver was up fixing breakfast for his family. He turned around to see that Laurel was already up and she was fixing herself a cup of coffee. "So, what do you want to do for the next week while we are off?" Oliver asked.

"I think we are due for a vacation that does not have to with an island or the league." Laurel said as she and Oliver laughed.

"I think that can be arranged. So, what do you really want to do?" Oliver asked.

"I am fine with a staycation. I think we should ask Mia though, since she has never been on a real vacation." Laurel said.

Oliver nodded and served Laurel her breakfast. That let Mia sleep in a little while because it was vacation time after all. About thirty minutes later Mia was awake and, in the kitchen, fixing her a plate of the food that both her parents had already eaten.

"Good morning sweetie. How are you this morning?" Laurel asked.

"I'm fine. These pancakes are really good." Mia said.

Oliver nodded and said, "So Mia, we are on vacation this week and we were wondering if there was something that you would like to do."

"All of the other kids that were in my class are always saying that they go to the beach every year. I was wondering if we could do that." Mia said.

"That sounds like fun. We can go there for the week and have a good time." Laurel said.

Oliver looked at Laurel and asked, "Do you want to go to a crowded beach, or do you want to go to the beach property that the family owns that has a private beach area?"

"I think the private beach area would be better. I would like to wear a bikini but if we go to a crowded beach, there would probably be to many questions about our scars." Laurel said and Oliver nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, they were headed for the Queen family beach house located on the California coast. They had also called Thea and Sara and asked if they and their significant others wanted to go with them. Laurel was looking forward to finally meeting Ava. They had not had the chance to meet since she had been back from her five years away.

When they got to the house, they unloaded all of their luggage and Mia went and looked out the window toward the beach. "Mommy, can you go out with me and help build a sandcastle?" Mia asked.

"We will go out in a little while after we have finished unpacking. Does that sound ok?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah. That is ok." Mia said going to help her parents so that they could get the unpacking done quicker.

After they finished unpacking, they changed into there swimming suits and went down to the beach. Laurel gave Mia a sand bucket so that she could start making a sandcastle. Oliver and Laurel were sitting on their towel watching as Mia was working.

Oliver looked over at Laurel and said, "It has been a long time since I have seen you wearing something that is that sexy and it not being black." Laurel blushed as she looked down at her red bikini that she had not worn in about six years.

"Mr. Queen are you trying to seduce me?" Laurel asked with a smile on her face.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Oliver asked.

"If Mia was not here right now, I would let you take me right here." Laurel said.

"There is plenty of time for that this week." Oliver said with a smile.

"Ok, that is to much information." They heard someone say and they turned around to see Thea standing there.

"Shut up Speedy. I am sure you and Roy will end up out here sometime or another doing the same thing." Oliver said.

Thea blushed but she didn't deny what her brother had just said. Everyone decided that they wanted to go get in the water to cool down. When they got out of the water, they saw that their last two guest had arrived, and Sara decided that she would play with Mia in the sand while Everyone else was getting to know Ava.

They decided that they were going to have steaks for dinner, so Oliver and Roy were on grill duty while the girls had to take care of the potatoes and salad. Thea looked at Mia and asked, "So Mia, how was your first day at the beach?"

"I had a lot of fun. I have never been to the beach before." Mia said.

"Well hopefully we will be able to do this every year. What do you think of that?" Thea asked.

"I would love to do that. I think it would be very fun." Mia said.

"Ok, steaks are ready. Is everything else ready to go?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah everything else is ready?" Laurel said.

"Ok then. Let's eat. I am about to starve." Sara said.

They all sat down and ate and had a good time with a lot of conversation. When they were done, they all decided to set on the deck and watch the sunset and drink so drinks. When they were finished Oliver and Laurel were about to put Mia to bed, but she turned to Laurel and asked, "Do you think that Aunt Thea would read me a bedtime story?"

"Why don't you go and ask her?" Laurel said and Mia went to ask.

"Sure, I would like to read your bedtime story." Thea said.

Oliver and Laurel walked with Thea and Mia to Mia's bedroom and tucked her in and give her a kiss before they left her and Thea to the bedtime story.

Now that they had sometime alone, they looked at each other and smiled because they both had the same idea. They went to take a walk on the beach just for some time alone. When they got back to the house Laurel looked at Oliver and smile at him seductively and asked "So, I am thinking about going for a swim. Would you like to join me?"

"We don't have the right clothes to go swimming." Oliver said.

"Who said anything about clothes?" Laurel asked as she started to strip naked and Oliver started to do the same. They both ran into the water and when the water got up about neck high, they stopped and started to kiss. It started to get really heated and then they started to make love. Once they were done with their swim they got out of the water and let the air dry them off a little bit before they put their clothes back on.

When they walked back into the house everyone looked at them and Thea said, "So where have you to been?"

"Oh, we just took a walk down the beach. It is romantic with the moon shinning off the water." Laurel said.

"Why is your hair wet then?" Sara asked with a knowing smile.

"Ollie, took me out in the water and dunked me." Laurel said.

"Why aren't your clothes wet then?" Thea asked.

"Ok, that's enough. You caught us. You happy?" Oliver said while shaking his head with a smile.

Everyone just laughed at that and they all saw that it was late, so they decided to call it a night.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been three weeks since the team had taken their well-deserved vacation time. In that time, Oliver had been sworn in as mayor because no one was running against him now that Blood had been arrested for ordering the siege. His first order of business was to clean up the DA's office and the police department. In order to do that he hired people that he could trust. He promoted Quentin to the Commissioner of police, and he hired Laurel as the DA. That would help so that people like Diaz would never be able to take over the city again. Laurel would look into everyone who was working under her and if she saw they were dirty she would get rid of them. The same went for Quentin.

He wanted to make the city a place where people would want to come and live again, so he decided that he would try to entice companies to build in Star City instead of going to other cities or countries. He had some ideas about how to produce clean energy and cheap transportation as well. But one of his most pressing matters was that he had to find a way to join the Glades and the rest of the city together so that the city will be whole in the future.

Today Oliver was in his office having a meeting with Quentin and Laurel about how it was coming with the cleaning up of their departments, when his secretary walks in and says he has a visitor.

"Who is it? I am in a meeting now." Oliver said.

"She said it was urgent. She says her name is Ms. Raatko." The secretary said.

"Send her in." Oliver said the secretary nodded and went to send Nyssa in.

Nyssa entered the office and said "It is good to see you Oliver and Laurel. It has been a long time. How is my niece doing?"

"She is doing fine. So, what can we do for you Nyssa?" Oliver asked.

"I would like to talk to you and Laurel in private if that is ok." Nyssa said.

"I was just leaving anyways." Quentin said and left the office.

"Ok. What is it that you need to tell us Nyssa?" Laurel asked.

"I am sorry to have to do this, but father has been keeping tabs on the two of you and he is very impressed. He is calling you back to his service in the league. Out of respect for the two of you, he is giving you six months to get your affairs strait and return to the league. If you do not return, he will release the league on your city." Nyssa said.

"What if we decline now?" Oliver asked.

"He will still give you six months. He feels that he owes that to two of his best students." Nyssa said.

"We will never come back Nyssa. You know that right." Laurel said.

"I figured as much. I will return your message to father, but remember you still have six months to reconsider." Nyssa said and they nodded.

"Nyssa before you leave town, we would like to catch up with you. Can you meet us at our lair at eight tonight? We will have Mia there to see you as well. Oh, and if you can somehow have Talia come as well, that would be good." Oliver said.

"We will be there at eight." Nyssa said and she left.

"What are you planning Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"I am going to use the memory ring on the both of them and I am going to have Talia work on training be so that I am at top form and then in six month I am going to challenge Ras to a fight." Oliver said.

"I believe in you Ollie, but it is both of our heads if you lose." Laurel said.

"That's why I won't lose. You don't have to worry ok. We will get through this." Oliver said.

"I know we will. We always have. That's why we are such a good team." Laurel said and Oliver nodded and stood up and gave her a kiss before she left the office to get back to her job.

They had just finished getting the bunker set up so that they could use it as their base of operations, so this is where Oliver and Laurel had set up the meeting with Nyssa and Talia. When Nyssa and Talia arrived, they walked up and hugged both Oliver and Laurel. They were all really good friends while Oliver and Laurel were part of the league. They looked over and saw Mia who was running towards them to give them hugs as well.

"How are you doing my favorite niece? I have missed you." Nyssa said.

"I have missed you and Aunt Talia too." Mia said.

"Ok Mia, go and train for a little while. We need to have a private conversation with your aunts." Laurel said.

"Ok mommy." Mia said.

"Well it is good that you are still training her. She will be a valuable part of your team one days." Talia said.

"This is going to sound weird, but I need you both to trust me ok." Oliver said and they both nodded.

"I am going to touch you with this ring and then you will both know would we have to do in the next couple of months." Oliver said and then he went to touch Nyssa's arm and then Talia's.

He gave them a minute and then he looked at them and said "So, are you ready to come up with a plan to defeat your father in six months?" Oliver asked and they both nodded.

"What is it that you need Oliver?" Talia asked.

"I need to be at top notch in sword fighting. I would like you to stay and train me for the next six months. I need you to make sure I am ready." Oliver said.

"I will make sure that you are ready. Anything else that you need?" Talia asked.

"Nyssa, I need you to go back and tell your father that I want to face him in a fight in six months." Oliver said.

Nyssa nodded and then asked, "Who will lead the league once you have beaten father?"

"I am not sure yet, but I am considering keeping the ring and turning the league into a league of heroes. You two will be running the day-to-day operation and I will only be consulted if you need a decision that requires my attention." Oliver said.

"I actually like the sound of that. Being in charge without actually being in charge." Nyssa said and Talia nodded in agreement.

"So, we have an agreement then?" Oliver asked and both of the sisters nodded and took their leave.

"Ok, that went better than I was expecting." Laurel said.

"I knew that if I gave them something they would take. They both like being in charge, so they are in charge but not the actually leader." Oliver said.

"And people thing that you aren't smart. If they could only see how smart you really are." Laurel said with a chuckle.

"Lets head home." Oliver said.

When they got home, Laurel was not feeling well, and she went to the bathroom to get sick. Oliver followed her and was holding her hair back and rubbing her back while she was vomiting. When she was done, she said "I have been feeling weird for the last couple of days. I will be aright though." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as he left the bathroom to give her some privacy while she brushed her teeth.

Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and walk to where Oliver was sitting on the couch and she had a big smile on her face. He looked at her and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

She didn't say anything. She just showed him the home pregnancy test and when he saw it, he started smiling to and then he said "I am so happy. I have always wanted to make sure that Mia would have a sibling to look after."

"Me too. So, you aren't upset? I know this is not the best time." Laurel said.

"There is never a perfect time Laurel, but everything will be fine." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Should we tell our daughter that she is going to be a big sister?" Laurel asked.

Oliver shook his head. "She is already in bed. Let's not wake her. Anyways, I have other ideas for tonight. How about we go celebrate." Oliver said.

"Ollie, you know I can't drink." Laurel said.

"Who said anything about drinking." Oliver said as he picked her up bridal style and took her to their room and they made love for half the night.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Oliver was in his office going over some things with Quentin and Laurel. They were really starting to crack down on the corrupt people in the SCPD and the DA's office. "I want every corrupt policeman and corrupt ADA fired as soon as possible. It will give Diaz less of a chance to take over the city this time around." Oliver said.

"I have already fired 20 policemen and I am getting close to firing another 10 give or take." Quentin said.

"I have fired 4 ADAs and it looks like the other 5 are clean, but I will continue to keep an eye on it." Laurel said.

"Thanks for working so hard on this. It is best that we are ahead of the game on this. I never knew how corrupt the city was until it was to late last time." Oliver said.

"Well I had better get back to work. I will see y'all later." Quentin said.

"Anything else you need me to do?" Laurel asked.

"Being that you have checked into everyone that works for you. I would like it if you could look into the city council members. Some of them were dirty last time too." Oliver said.

"I will let you know something tonight." Laurel said.

Just then the news came on and they both stopped to listen. "It looks like Oliver Queen is making a lot of moves early in his political career. He has had his new DA fire four people for corruption and his new police commissioner fire 20 policemen also for corruption. It looks like he is really going to clean this city up." The news caster said.

"Well, it is good that people now know that you are doing what is best for the city." Laurel said.

"Yeah, well I will let you get back to work. I will see you in the bunker tonight." Oliver said.

"Ok, see you then." Laurel said giving him a kiss before leaving the office.

Later that night the team met in the bunker to go over any new developments that would need the team's expertise. When everyone had finally arrived, Oliver said "So, we have some new about some trouble that might be coming to the city."

"What would that be and who did you hear this from?" asked Diggle.

"Ras has demanded that Laurel and I return to the league in 6 months." Oliver said.

"And he found out from us." Nyssa said as she and Talia walked out of the shadows in the bunker.

"How do we know that we can trust them" Felicity asked.

"I returned their memories from the old earth. They are on our side." Oliver said.

"So, did your father agree to my conditions?" Oliver asked Nyssa.

"Yes, he did. He is still giving you the 6 months to return, but if you do not return willingly, he will come to Star City and fight you. If you win, you control the league. If you lose, you will die, and Laurel will have to go back to the league." Nyssa said.

"Sounds fair. So, is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" Oliver asked and no one came forward with any new information.

Just then the alarms on the computers started to go off showing that there was a shooting at a warehouse in the glades. "What have you got Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"It looks Carrie Cutter is on the lose again. Which means she is probably looking for you." Felicity said.

"Ok, so this only needs a few people. Sara and Emiko, you two are with me. The rest of you go out and hit the streets and make sure nothing else bad is happening tonight in the city." Oliver said and everyone nodded and left the bunker to do their jobs.

Before she left the bunker Thea looked at Laurel and said, "Laurel aren't you coming?"

"No. I am not feeling well tonight." Laurel said.

"Well hope you feel better soon." Thea said.

"Yeah in about 9 months." Laurel said under her breath.

"What was that?" Thea asked.

"I said yeah me too." Laurel said and Thea nodded as she left the bunker.

When Oliver, Sara, and Emiko arrived at the scene, Cutter was waiting for him. Sara and Emiko took another route so that she did not know that they were there.

"Lover, you finally showed up. I have wanted to be with you since you saved my life during the siege. We will be so great together." Cutter said.

"I will never be with you. You might as well get that through you head now." Oliver said.

"Well if I can't have you then you will just have to die." Cutter said as she shot an arrow at Oliver.

He caught the arrow and then shot it back at her. She was only paying attention to Oliver, so she had no idea that Sara was sneaking up behind her. When Cutter got ready to shoot another arrow at Oliver, Sara used her staff to hit cutter in the head to knock her out. Emiko tied her up and then called the police to tell them that Cutter had been taking down and was ready to be taking to jail.

As the team made it back to the bunker, everyone was concerned that Laurel did not go out into the field tonight. It was not like her to not go out on patrol. So, Sara asked "Why did you not go out tonight?"

"Well, I was going to wait for a while to announce it bit being that everyone is so concerned. I will be out of commission for at least the next 9 months." Laurel said, hoping that everyone would catch onto her meaning.

"Oh my God. Congratulations you guys. I am so happy for you." Thea said and then the rest of the team gave their congratulations as well.

"So, who is going to be the Black Canary while Laurel is out? It would look kind of obvious if she is not out in the field and Laurel was pregnant at the same time." Diggle said.

"I was thinking that it could be Sara at first, but then I thought about it. The White Canary is just as well known as the Black Canary, so that would be kind of obvious to because then people might think that Laurel is the White Canary. I think that it has to be either Thea, Emiko, or Shado. What do you think Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"Well if you are trying to find someone that looks them most like me body wise, I would have to say the best fit would be Shado. Just give her a blonde wig and so green contacts and everything should work out fine." Laurel said.

"I am honored that you think I can pull this off. I will do my best to honor you while you are out." Shado said.

"There is one other problem. What about the Canary Cry? Everyone expects me to use it. If Shado does not use it, then people will know that something is up." Laurel said.

"Maybe we can get Cisco to make one like he did on the old earth." Thea said.

"That's not necessary. I can help with that." Oliver said.

"Sara and Shado can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Oliver asked and then he led Sara and Shado into another room.

"What's going on Ollie?" Sara asked.

Without answering, Oliver reached up to both Sara and Shado's neck and his eye turned green. The next thing the girls know is that they feel a weird feeling in their throats. Oliver looked at them and said "You both now have a Canary Cry. I should have given you one a while ago Sara, but it just never came up."

Both of the girls nodded and then all three of them returned to the main room with everyone else. When they got there Diggle asked, "So what was all of that about?"

"Sara and Shado now have a cry, so now hopefully no one will be the wiser when it comes to Laurel not being in the field." Oliver said.

It had been a great night for everyone involved on the team. They had taken down Cutter and found out the good new about Laurel being pregnant. Now it was time to head home for the night for some sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Today was Laurel's first doctor's appointment to see how the baby was doing. She didn't really know what to expect because she had Mia while being in the league, so there were no doctors to go to. She was really nervous. She was probably about twelve weeks along, or so that was what she was thinking anyways. She was not really sure because she was a little bit bigger now then she was at this point with Mia.

The nurse called her, and Oliver back and she told Laurel to get up on the table so she would be ready when the doctor came in. About five minutes later the doctor came into the room and said "My name is Dr. Williams and I will be your doctor throughout this pregnancy. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"I do have one. I have a daughter that was born that is 7 now and she wasn't this big at twelve weeks. I was wondering if something was wrong?" Laurel asked.

"I doubt that anything is wrong. You might just be a little bit further along then you thought you were." Dr. Williams said.

"Ok, so what do we do now then?" Laurel asked.

"Well first we will go over a few things, like what vitamins and medications you should or shouldn't take. I will give you a list. We also need to make sure that you eat right and also need to make sure that you exercise regularly. Then last we will do an ultrasound to make sure everything looks ok." Dr. Williams said.

The doctor went over everything that she would need to know about keeping health for the baby. Laurel ate pretty healthy to begin with so she would not have to change much there. The doctor then got to the part that Laurel and Oliver had been looking forward to. They were going to get to see their baby for the first time.

The doctor was getting the ultrasound ready and then she turned to Laurel and said "If you could just lift your shirt for me, I will put this gel on. It might be a little cold thought."

Laurel nodded and then did what she said. After the gel was put on her stomach the doctor started to move the wand around so that she could find the baby. She finally found it and she said "Well that is interesting. I think I have found out why you might be a little bit bigger this time around."

"What is something wrong?" Oliver asked.

"No. Your baby is perfectly health. See there the baby is right there." Dr. Williams said while pointing at an area on the screen.

"Oh, I see it. The baby is so small. But what is this right here?" Laurel asked as she pointed at the screen.

"Oh, As I was about to tell you before your husband got a little worried. I know why you are bigger this time around. It is because you are carrying two babies. Congratulations, you are having twins." Dr. Williams said.

"Oh my God. Twins. I can't believe this. I am happy but nervous because I don't know how we are going to deal with twins." Laurel said.

"We will work through it like we do everything else. The main thing is that the babies are healthy and that they are loved, which they will be by both of us and their big sister and of course our friends and family." Oliver said.

"You are right. I am just so happy right now." Laurel said why crying tears of joy.

"Ok, you can wipe the gel off of your stomach now. Do you have any more questions for me right now? If not, I will set you up an appointment for 4 weeks from now." Dr. Williams said.

"Um, could you tell what the sex of the babies are yet?" Laurel asked.

"No, they have not developed that far yet. We should be able to see something by your next visit." Dr. Williams said.

"Thanks for everything Dr. Williams. We will see you next time." Laurel said.

When they were done in the room both Oliver and Laurel walked out to the receptionist so that they could set up their appointment for 4 weeks. Once they had that all setup, they decided that they would go to the bunker to bring everyone up to speed on the pregnancy.

"So, how did it go?" Sara asked when she saw Laurel and Oliver enter the bunker.

"Everything looked good. The health was good, and we got a little bit of a surprise from the ultrasound." Laurel said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense. What did you see? Was it the sex of the baby or something?" Thea asked.

"Hold on Speedy. We are going to tell you if you would give us a chance." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"Well I thought it was weird that I was bigger at the 12-week mark then I was with Mia, so the doctor pointed out something in the ultrasound. So apparently we are having twins." Laurel said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my God. That is amazing. I am so happy for the both of you." Thea said and then everyone else on the team congratulated them.

"Now on to other business. Has anything been going on here today?" Oliver asked the team.

"No. It has been quiet. Why don't you two go home and relax for the night? We've got everything under control here." Diggle said and everyone else agreed with him.

"Ok. We will do that. We just wanted to come and see if everything was alright here and also to deliver the news about the twins." Oliver said as he and Laurel left the bunker.

When they got home, they knew that it was now time to tell their daughter that she was going to be a big sister. They wanted to go to the doctor before they told her anything so that they could make sure everything was alright with the baby. They sent Raiza home for the night and then called Mia out into the sitting room.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day today?" Laurel asked.

"It was pretty good. I made friends with this new girl that just started at school today. She was very nice." Mia said.

"That's good baby. So, we have some news for you." Oliver said.

"Ok. What is it?" Mia said while getting excited.

"How would you feel about being a big sister?" Laurel asked Mia.

"I would love it. I would look after the baby and protect them." Mia said.

"I am glad you feel that way because you are going to be a big sister to 2 babies." Laurel said.

"That is so cool. I am going to be the best big sister ever." Mia said as she ran to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Ok now that we have given you the news. I think it is your bedtime Sweetie." Laurel said.

Once they got Mia into bed Oliver and Laurel went back out to the sitting room to relax for a little while before they decided to go to sleep as well.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day the Lance and Queen families decided that they were going to have dinner at the Queen Mansion to celebrate Oliver and Laurel having twins. The people in attendance were Moira, Robert, Oliver, Laurel, Mia, Thea, Roy, Quentin, Dinah, Sara, and Ava.

Quentin stood up holding a club soda and got everyone's attention. "I would like to make a toast. Oliver and Laurel, you are already the best parents that Mia could have, and I know you will be the best parents to these new babies and always know that all of us are here for you if you ever need any help. To Oliver and Laurel." Quentin said and everyone else raised their glasses and said, "To Oliver and Laurel."

Everyone began eating and having conversation. Most people were talking to Ava because they were getting to know her because they had not had the chance to get to know her very well because of their busy schedules. Once they were done with dinner, they were brought dessert. Once that was done Roy got everyone's attention and said "I just want to say congratulations to Oliver and Laurel on the news of having twin. I also figured that this would be the best time to do this being that everyone is here." Roy said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box.

"Thea, you are the love of my life and I know I made mistakes on the old earth and I am glad that Oliver made this new earth so I could make up for my mistakes. I know that my life was incomplete without you in it, so I don't want to live another day without you in my life. Thea Queen will you marry me?" Roy asked.

Thea got down on her knees in front of Roy crying happy tears and she said, "Yes Roy, of course I will marry you."

They both stood up and kissed and then everyone came over and congratulated the newly engaged couple. "Well I guess this calls for another toast. To Roy and Thea. We hope you have many happy years ahead of you." Robert said and then everyone else said "To Roy and Thea."

They all sat back down at the table and talked for a while. Mia got out of her chair and went over to Sara and tugged on her arm and Sara said, "What's up Squirt?"

Mia got in Sara's lap and asked, "Do you think that you and Ava will ever get married?"

"I don't know Squirt. I would hope so, but even if we don't, I am happy to just be with her." Sara said as she looked over at Ava and smiled. Ava smiled back having heard the whole conversation.

"I like her. You should bring her around more." Mia said.

"I will if you promise to be a good big sister when those babies get here." Sara said.

"You know me. I am going to be the best big sister in the world." Mia said.

"That's good. I will hold you to that. It is going to be hard to pass your mom for that title though." Sara said as she looked over at Laurel and smiled.

Mia went back to her seat beside her mom and asked, "Mom can I go play with some of my toys?"

"Sure baby. Just stay close by. We are going to be leaving soon." Laurel said and Mia nodded to her.

Once Mia was gone, being that everyone in the room knew about the children being vigilantes, Robert asked "So, what is new in the vigilante world?"

"Other than having to fight the League of Assassin's leader Ras Al Ghul, in a few months, nothing that we can't handle." Oliver said.

"Didn't he nearly kill you on the old earth? Why would you fight him again?" Quentin asked.

"Because Ras sent Nyssa and Talia with a message for Ollie and me. We were to come back to the league or be killed. The only way to get around it is to kill Ras." Laurel said.

"Well at least you did kill him in your second fight with him. I watched that one and you are very good with a sword." Quentin said.

"Well it did help that I joined the league so that I could learn to use a sword better. Once I got good enough, he decided to attack the city, so I had no choice but to kill him. It should be easier this time being that I was in the league for five years on this earth, plus I didn't lose my experience from the old earth." Oliver said.

"We actually need to head out. I have training with Talia in a hour." Oliver said.

Everyone got up and said their goodbyes and Oliver, Laurel, and Mia went to the bunker where Talia and Nyssa were waiting for them. They all changed into workout clothes and Oliver went to work with Talia on sword training while Laurel and Nyssa worked on training Mia, who was now old enough to learn some more advanced move then she already knew.

Oliver was learning some new techniques with the sword that he didn't know. It would really help him against Ras because he would never see the new moves coming.

"You are coming along quickly Oliver. You were already better than me, but now with these new moves you should be able to beat my father with no problem." Talia said.

"Thanks. I just hope this does not turn out the way it did the first time I fought your father." Oliver said.

"You have so much more than you were fighting for now then you did back then. Of course, you were fighting for your sister, but this time you are fighting for your family which is a lot bigger than the last time you fought my father. You have let people in which has given you strength." Talia said.

"I am just glad you are here to keep me on my game. I just have three months left before I have to fight Ras. I hope I am ready." Oliver said.

"If you are not now, you will be. I will make sure of it. There is a lot on the line for all of us. You will run the league while letting me and Nyssa train the soldiers. I am sorry that I gave you so much grief on the old earth. I now know that you are a good man and I will happily follow you as the leader of the league." Talia said.

"Thank you. Now how about we call it a night and go get some rest." Oliver said and everyone then left the bunker to go home for the night.


	25. Chapter 25

All of Team Arrow was in the bunker when Quentin came in to talk to them about something that had to do with evidence being stolen from the police station. "These men broke into the police station and stole all of the evidence from all of the bad guys that the team has brought in over the past year. If we can't find that evidence, then all of those bad guys will get released." Quentin said.

"From the list of names that you gave me, it looks like they have already been released." Felicity said.

"Ok, can you tell where any of them went?" Oliver asked.

"Looks like they are going into the Glades." Felicity said.

All of a sudden Oliver's phone wrong and he could tell that it was a call be forwarded from his line in the Mayor's office.

"Hello?" Oliver said answering the phone.

"Mayor Queen, this is Daniel Brickwell. I want all of the police out of the Glades by 8 tonight or I will kill a hostage that I have every hour until you do remove the police." Brickwell said.

"Ok, if I get the police out of there, will you release the hostages at 8 tonight? I give you something, you need to give me something in return." Oliver said.

"I can deal with that. If all of the police are out of the Glades by 8 tonight, I will release the hostages." Brickwell said.

"Ok, I will get to work on that." Oliver said.

"Good working with you Mr. Mayor." Brickwell said as he hung up the phone.

"Roy and Rene, go and round up anyone that will fight in the Glades and tell them to be ready for 8 tonight. We are going to war." Oliver said and the two men nodded and left to go round up as many people as they could.

"What's going on Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"That was Daniel Brickwell he is looking to take over the Glades just like he did on the other earth. I wasn't here for the beginning of that last time, but I am here this time though." Oliver said.

"Don't remind me of you not being here last time. That was one of the hardest times of my life. The man that I loved was nowhere to be found and the city was in real trouble. I had to keep strong for everyone, but inside I was torn up." Laurel said.

"You won't ever have to deal with that again. We are both going to have a long life together." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Ok, so I need to make a call and get the police out of the Glades. I will be back in a little while. Everyone else needs to suit up and be ready for 8 tonight." Oliver said.

Everyone nodded as he turned to leave. When he got to the office, he made the call to the police station in the Glades and told them the situation and told them that they needed to be out as soon as possible. On Oliver did this he headed back to the bunker. When he got there, he walked up to Felicity and said, "I need you to see if there is still evidence that Brickwell killed Tommy's mother."

"On it. Let me pull up her report. Yep it looks like it was still Brickwell that killed Tommy's mom." Felicity said.

"Thanks. I will go talk to Tommy about this." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"Hey Tommy, you ready to get out there tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Do you really think I am ready? I don't know if I am ready or not." Tommy said.

"You have been training in all sorts of different martial arts and you are getting good enough where you can beat some of the others while sparring. So, I am positive that you are ready to get out there." Oliver said.

"Thanks man." Tommy said.

"There's another reason why I wanted to talk to you. It turns out that Brickwell is the man who murdered your mother. I was wondering if you wanted to take him down or if you wanted to leave it to someone else on the team?" Oliver asked.

"I don't want to kill anyone so if that is what you are asking then I want someone else to do it." Tommy said.

"That's fine. I was just giving you the chance if you wanted it." Oliver said.

"Thanks man but I'll pass." Tommy said and Oliver nodded.

It was now 8 and the team was ready to move out. "Ok, so here is the plan. I want all of you and the people that Roy and Rene rounded up earlier to keep all of Brickwell's men busy. I will take care of Brickwell myself. Laurel I want you on comms with Felicity watching our backs from in the bunker." Oliver said

Everyone nodded and the team left to go and stop the criminals from taking over the Glades. When they got to the police station Brick and his army were waiting for them but then an army started to form behind team arrow as well. The battle started and Sara and Shado used their canary cry's to take out some of them men to make a bigger path for the team but also for Oliver so that he could get to Brick. Once Oliver reached Brick, they started to brawl, but it didn't take Oliver long to get the upper hand in the fight. He had Brick on his knees in a choke hold. He looked up and saw Tommy and he asked on last time "Are you sure you don't want to do this yourself?"

"Yeah, you go ahead. I can't make myself kill someone." Tommy said and Oliver nodded.

Everyone else had now finished taking out the criminals that were part of Brick's army. The only one left was Brick. Oliver still had him in a hold. He then growled in Brick's ear "Daniel Brickwell, you have failed this city." And then Oliver snapped Brick's neck killing him.

When the team got back to the bunker, Oliver made the call to tell the police to get back to the police station in the Glades. Once that was done and it was made sure that everyone was alright aside from some cuts and bruises Oliver said "You all did good tonight. Now it is time for everyone to go home and get some rest. You worked hard tonight, and we all deserve some rest."

When Oliver and Laurel got home, they saw Mia with Raiza, and they were watching the news. Mia turned to them and said, "Are you alright Daddy, that looked like a really big fight."

"I am fine sweetie and yes it was a really big fight." Oliver said.

"What are you still doing awake baby, you should be in bed. It is a school night." Laurel said.

"I just wanted to make sure y'all were alright. I will go to bed now." Mia said and they all went to Mia's bedroom to put her to bed.

Once they put Mia to bed Oliver and Laurel went to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Soon they were in bed and were very soon asleep.

A/N: I am looking for suggestions for names for the children. Leave some reviews with names that you would like to see me use. Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

Today was the day for the second appointment with the to make sure everything was going ok with the babies. Oliver and Laurel were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called. When they were finally called back into the examination room, Laurel got up on the table and relaxed, waiting for the doctor. When the doctor finally entered the room, he asked "So, how are you today Laurel? How has everything been progressing?"

"I am doing fine and as far as I know everything is going fine with the babies. I haven't been having any problems so far." Laurel said.

"Well that's good. Ok, so if you would lift your shirt so we can take a look at the babies and check their heart beats." The doctor said.

Laurel nodded and lifted her shirt. "Just a warning. This gel will be a bit cold."

Laurel shivered a bit when the gel hit her skin. The doctor got the ultrasound wand and put it on her stomach searching for the babies. Once he found them, he looked at Laurel and Oliver and said "Everything seems to be alright with the babies. They have good heart beats and they look healthy from what I can see. Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" the doctor asked.

Oliver and Laurel looked at each other and then nodded. They turned to the doctor and said, "Yes we would like to know the sex of the babies."

"Ok, lets see. This baby right here." The doctor said while pointing at the screen "Is a girl and this one right here." The doctor said while pointing at the other baby "Is a boy. Congratulations. Do you have any questions?" the doctor asked.

"No, I can't think of anything right now." Laurel said.

"Well, I would like to congratulate you once again. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call." The doctor said as he left the room.

Laurel and Oliver then left the doctor's office and went to work. Oliver had a city council meeting that he needed to attend, and Laurel had a court hearing to attend.

Once they were done with work for the day they went home to relax, and they decided to talk about names for the babies being that they knew what the sexes were now.

"Ok, so how about we talk about names for the babies." Laurel said.

"I think that is a good idea. Do you have any in mind?" Oliver asked.

"I was thinking for the boy we could use Conner or William. I thought that you might would want to name him William since you had William on the old earth." Laurel said.

"I would rather not name him William because that is the name of the child that I had with another woman while be unfaithful to you. I just don't think it is right to use that name here. I do like the name Conner though." Oliver said.

"Ok, so Conner will be his first name. What about his middle name?" Laurel asked.

"I think we should use his mother's maiden name. I like the name Lance." Oliver said.

"Ok, I actually do like the sound of that. Conner Lance Queen." Laurel said.

"What about the girl?" Oliver asked.

About that time Mia walked into the room. She had been playing with her toys in her room and she came out and asked "What are you to talking about?"

"We are trying to decide what we would name a baby girl." Laurel said.

"Can I help? I always wanted a baby sister." Mia said.

"Sure, what do you think a good name would be?" Oliver asked.

"I named one of my favorite dolls Olivia. I always liked that name." Mia said.

"She's got a point Ollie. It does have a nice ring to it." Laurel said.

"Are you sure you want to name the girl after me though? We could always go with the third Dinah in a row." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"We will not be doing that. I really like the name Olivia." Laurel said.

Oliver sighed and said "Alright we will go with Olivia. What about a middle name?"

"How about Elizabeth? I really like that name as well." Laurel said.

"I like it. So, the girl will be named Olivia Elizabeth Queen." Oliver said.

"So, I am guessing that I am having a baby sister. What is the other baby going to be?" Mia asked.

"You are having a baby brother as well. His name will be Conner Lance Queen."

"That is so cool. I am going to have a baby brother and sister." Mia said happily.

"Yes, you are, and you are going to have to help us look after them, ok?" Laurel said.

"I will help you both. I am really looking forward to being a big sister." Mia said.

"So, what do you say we go out and get something to eat and on the way back home we stop and get some ice cream?" Oliver said.

"Yes! Ice cream!" Mia screamed as she went to get ready to leave.

Once Mia got back to the sitting room, the family got ready to leave and go eat at Big Belly Burger. Once they were done eating, they went to the ice cream shop and got ice cream. Mia was really happy because she does not get to have ice cream all that often. When they got back home Laurel went to help Mia bath so that she could go to bed. Once Mia was asleep, Oliver and Laurel decided that they would watch the news for a little while to see what was going on around the city. It seemed to be a pretty quiet night, with just a couple of store robberies that the police would be able to take care of. Once they were done watching the television they went to bed.

On the other side of the city a person who is riding a motorcycle drives by and shoots a man that is waiting for a cab to pick him up. The man is pronounced dead on the scene. From across the street a woman with dark brunette hair is watching the scene with a smile on her face.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day all of Team Arrow is in the bunker because they heard the news of the person getting shot waiting for a cab. Some of the team didn't get the significance of what was going on. Rene asked "So, there is murder in this city all the time. What makes this one so special?"

"Do you know who the man was that was shot?" Oliver asked.

"No, do you?" Rene asked.

"Not personally, but I do know he is a member of the mob." Oliver said and all the people that were around Oliver in his first and second year of being a vigilante know exactly what he was thinking.

"You think that this is Helena?" Laurel asked.

"I am almost 100 percent sure it is her and if we don't stop her, she is going to start a gang war in this city." Oliver said.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" Sara asked.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do. I want Sara and Thea to tail Helena for the next couple of days. Rene and Dig I want you two to keep an eye on the Bertinelli house. Shado, Emiko, and Tommy keep an eye out in China Town with the Triad. Roy you follow Frank Bertinelli everywhere he goes. Ok, so does everyone know what they are supposed to do?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, we will head out now Hoss." Rene said as he and the rest of the team went to suit up.

"What are you going to be doing Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"I am going to be at City Hall for now. I have a couple of meetings. I know you are getting bored with not being able to be in the field, but I was thinking that maybe Felicity could teach you how to hack in case she can't make it down here sometime. Can't ever have enough people with computer experience you know." Oliver said.

"Yeah I think it would be good for me to learn how to hack. I might actually feel useful then." Laurel said.

"I will be happy to teach you. Pull up a chair we can start now." Felicity said.

"Ok, Thanks." Laurel said.

Oliver went and gave Laurel a Kiss before he left for his office. All of the rest of the team left not long after he did. While Sara and Thea were following Helena, the saw her go to an abandoned warehouse. They went up to the windows and saw Helena changing into her leather suit and getting on her motorcycle. They followed her and Helena ended up in front of Queen Consolidated just like she did last time and she shot a man that was walking out of the building that had just left from having a meeting with Robert. It was lucky that no one else was around to get hurt this time like what happened that last time. Sara rode off after Helena, trying to chase her down while Thea went to check on the man that was shot. She checked his pulse and saw that there was a weak one, so she called for an ambulance. After she did that she went to get back on her motorcycle and see if she could catch up with Helena and Sara.

Sara ended up losing Helena in traffic, so she turns around and headed back to the bunker. She told Thea through the comms to meet her there.

"Ok, so we now know for sure that it is Helena that is doing that shooting. Shado, Emiko, and Tommy keep an eye on the Triad. She will go there next. If you see her there, try to talk her down first, but if that doesn't work, take her down." Sara said.

"Will do." Shado said.

The three vigilantes stayed there and kept an eye out for about three hours. They hear someone behind them, and they turn to see that it is Oliver.

"If any of you want a break, I can take over now." Oliver said.

"We are good, but we could always use some more eyes." Shado said.

The next thing they know they hear a motorcycle coming into an alley that is down below them. When they see Helena get off of the motorcycle Oliver turns to the other three and says "I am going to go and try to talk her down. I will have her attention on me. I need one of you guys to come down and sneak up behind her and knock her unconscious if she doesn't listen to me. We do not kill her today." Oliver said and Emiko got up to go and sneak up on Helena from behind.

Oliver jumped down and landed between Helena and the door that she was about to go into that would lead her to the Triad hideout.

"Well if it isn't the Green Arrow. Where are the rest of your friends?" Helena said.

"I didn't need them. You don't want to do this. It will start a gang war and innocent people will die." Oliver said.

"Well Frank Bertinelli shouldn't have killed someone I loved." Helena said.

"This is not the was Helena. You need to turn yourself in and face the consequences for your actions." Oliver said.

"How do you know who I am? I am not turning myself into anyone. Now get out of my way or I will make you more." Helena said.

She moved to attack Oliver and he had to admit that she was a pretty good fighter, but nothing compared to him. He ended up knocking her on the ground and then she was hit from behind with a bola arrow to tie her up. Oliver nodded to Emiko to tell her that she did a good job. Emiko then walked up to Helena and kicked her in the face knocking her out so that the she would be out when the police arrived.

The team all went back to the bunker and got back into there normal clothes and went home. They had pretty much been following people and keeping an eye on others for over a day, so they figured that it was probably a good idea to go home and rest.


	28. Chapter 28

Tonight, was the night that Oliver had been training for. It had been six months since he challenged Ras to combat so that he and Laurel would not have to go back to the League. He knew that he was ready. After his last training session, the night before, Talia had said to him "I have gone up against father many times in my life and he has never beat me in the way you just did. I think you might now be the best swordsman in the world as well as archer."

"Thanks, but don't take this the wrong way but I really don't need you to give me a big head. I just need to concentrate on the battle and that is all." Oliver said.

"I understand. Now is there anything else that you need before I leave for the night?" Talia asked.

"If I do happen to lose, I need you to protect Laurel and the kids from your father. The League is not a place that my kids need to be. I know that Mia already knows the League's ways so she will be fine, but I don't want the twins subjected to that." Oliver said.

"I will take care of them if the worst does happen." Talia said.

"Thanks." Oliver said.

Now he was back in the present think about all the moves he would have to make to defeat Ras. Oliver was very confident that he is going to win. He went to suit up in his arrow suit and head to the bridge that he beat Ras on the old earth. When he was about to walk out of the elevator, he saw Laurel there waiting for him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at home." Oliver said.

"I am going with you. If you die, I die. I can't live without you." Laurel said.

"You have to for the kids, sweetheart. They need at least one of us. Plus, the twins are still inside of you, so if you die, they die." Oliver said.

"You don't get it do you. If you think I went on a downward spiral after Tommy died and you left me the last time. I really can't live without you. I will drink and drug myself to death. You are everything to me. If you are gone, I will just be a shell of myself." Laurel said.

"Wow, I mean I knew you loved me, I just didn't know how deeply. You are the most important person in my life as well and I don't know what I would do if I lost you again either. So, I guess this is not up for debate then?" Oliver asked.

"Have you ever won an argument against me before?" Laurel asked with a smile.

"Nope and it doesn't look like it is going to happen today either. Well, let's go then. Where is Mia by the way?" Oliver asked.

"She is with Thea and Roy. If the worst does happen, they are going to take her in for us. No offense, but I don't want your mother raising her." Laurel said.

"I understand completely. Now let's go." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

About thirty minutes later Oliver and Laurel walked onto the bridge where the fight was being held and they could see Ras, Nyssa, Talia, and another member of the League that they could not make out because they had their hood up. When they got closer to the group the other member of the League removed his hood to show that it was Maseo.

"Ok, so are we doing the no shirts thing or are we just going to get to the fighting?" Oliver asked.

"It doesn't matter either way because your blood will be spilled tonight here on this bridge." Ras said.

"Ok, so I guess we are just going to fight then." Oliver said.

"Pick your weapon Mr. Queen." Ras said and Oliver went over and picked up a sword from the case and Ras did the same.

Oliver attacked as soon as Ras picked up his sword. Ras was surprised by this and also the fact that it seems like Oliver has picked up some more skills with the sword than what Ras had taught him while he was in the League.

"How did you get so much better with the sword being that you never us one?" Ras asked as the men continued to exchange blows.

"I have had a good teacher for the last six months. This person is almost as good as you, but they said that I am better and with that Oliver sliced his sword across Ras abdomen causing him to bleed. This made Ras mad, so he charged at Oliver and Oliver cut him across the back with his sword. Ras turned around and charged again and Oliver hit him with the bottom of the sword in his throat just like Ras had done to him before. Ras feel to his knees trying to catch his breath. Oliver then stabbed Ras in the chest with his sword. Oliver then looked at Ras and said "Your reign is at an end my former master. Have fun in hell."

In an unexpected move Oliver removes the sword from Ras's chest and swings hard at his neck and Ras was no more. Oliver reached down and took the ring off of Ras's finger and slipped it onto his hand and turned to see Nyssa, Talia, and Maseo bowing to him.

"Rise. Talia and Nyssa, I want you to go back to Nanda Parbat and make sure that the members of the League are well train and ready to go where they need to go. Also, you to will be in charge of the day to day activities there. If there is a real big decision such as when some of the soldiers need to go somewhere, I need you to call me and ask for the permission to do an op like that. I will also make a visit to Nanda Parbat monthly to make sure everything is running smoothly. Any questions?" Oliver asked and the two women shook their heads say no.

"What about me master?" Maseo asked.

"Come and kneel before me." Oliver said and Maseo did just that.

Oliver took out the memory ring and touched it to Maseo's temple and he could see that Maseo had his memories back.

"Good to see you again Oliver. What would you have me do?" Maseo asked.

"I will have you do nothing but go home to your wife and make a good life for the two of you. You took the coward's way out before. You will not be doing that again." Oliver said.

"But Oliver it is my duty to be by your side to serve you." Maseo said.

"Not anymore. You have been released. Go and find Tatsu and do right by her this time. I am going to contact her in a month to see if you have made any sort of contact with her. If not, I will find you and kick your ass myself." Oliver said.

"As you wish Oliver. Thank you. I know you are right, and I will try to do things right this time." Maseo said and Oliver nodded.

Maseo left the group and Oliver turned to Nyssa and Talia and asked "Are you two alright with me being the new Ras? I can give it to one of you if that would be better for y'all."

"I am fine with it. I have my own little group that I already am the leader of. I don't need more. But now they will be joining the league as well." Talia said.

"I am fine with this arrangement as well. It will be like running the League without any of the headache." Nyssa said.

"Ok, you two get back and let me know how things progress in a few weeks." Oliver said.

Both women kneeled to him again and then stood to leave for Nanda Parbat. Once they had left Laurel ran up to Oliver and gave him a kiss on the lips and said, "I know that I am as big as a whale right now, but I think we should do some celebrating when we get home." Laurel said and then she winked at him.

"Sweetheart, you are still as beautiful as the day I met you and you carrying our children is the sexiest look I think you can have." Oliver said and Laurel started to tear up at that statement.

"Ok, let's go home then." Laurel said with a smile.


	29. Chapter 29

It has now been about three months since Oliver had defeated Ras al Ghul. He and Laurel were sitting in their apartment watching television, when all of a sudden Laurel felt a pain in her stomach and she also felt something wet. She looked at Oliver and said, "Ollie, It's time. My water just broke."

"Ok, I will go get your things that you have packed and then we will get you to the hospital." Oliver said as Laurel nodded.

As they were riding down the road to the hospital, Laurel had a few contractions, but nothing to bad yet. Once they got to the hospital Oliver when inside to get a wheelchair and came back out to get Laurel. When he wheeled her back into the hospital, he saw a nurse and said, "My wife just went into labor. We need to get her a room." Oliver said.

"We will take her back to get ready. We will need you to fill out some paperwork Mayor Queen." The nurse said.

"Yeah, I can do that. I will see you in a few minutes babe." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she was wheeled back to her room.

When he was done with the paperwork he was shown to Laurel's room. He looked at Laurel after a few minutes and said, "I need to go call everyone. Are you going to be ok if I leave the room for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, go ahead it is still early in this whole process right now. I am only two centimeters dilated right now." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as he left the room to call their families.

He called his mother first, who would tell his father. He then called Thea who was with Roy. Then he called Quentin, who was going to call Dinah and Sara. He then called Tommy who would call Felicity. He then sent a group text out to the rest of the team because he had already been away from Laurel long enough.

"So, did you get in touch with everyone?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, I called all of our family and I sent a group text to everyone on the team. Everyone should know that is going on right now." Oliver said.

"Good, because the contractions are starting to come quicker, which is making them worse so I would like you to be here so I can take my pain out on you." Laurel said with a smile as she grabbed hand as another contraction hit and she squeezed his hand hard.

Once the contraction had stopped Oliver took his hand from Laurel and flexed it because she had squeezed it so hard that it hurt. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to take your pain out on me." Oliver said.

"I never kid when it comes to something like this. I just want to apologize right now for some things that I might say later on. It's just the pain talking." Laurel said.

"I understand. Anyways, we have been through this before. I know more of what to expect this time around." Oliver said.

"Yeah it is good that we know more this time around." Laurel said.

The doctor came in to see how things we are progressing. "You are coming along quickly now Laure. You are at eight centimeters. Only two more to go and it will be time to deliver these babies." The doctor said and Laurel nodded.

Oliver went to the waiting room to tell everyone what was going on. "They are about to move Laurel to the delivery room. She is at eight centimeters now. So, it shouldn't be to much longer." Oliver said.

"That's good son. Now go get back in there and be with your wife." Robert said and Oliver nodded as he left to go back to Laurel's side.

When he got to the delivery room Oliver saw the doctor checking Laurel again. The doctor looked at them both and said, "Well Laurel, it is time to get these babies out into the world. I need you to give me a big push." The doctor said and Laurel nodded as she pushed.

"Ok, I need another push." The doctor said.

"Ok, I can see the head. Give me another big push Laurel." The doctor said and she did as she was told.

After another push, Oliver and Laurel could hear one of their babies crying. "Which on is it?" Laurel asked

"It a baby girl." The doctor said.

The nurse to the girl away to clean her up. The doctor then looked at Laurel and said, "Ok Laurel, it is time to meet your son. I need you to give me a push." The doctor said.

After a few more pushes, Conner was now in the world. A nurse took him to get him cleaned up and then brought Olivia back so the Laurel could hold her. "She is so beautiful. She has your eyes Ollie." Laurel said.

"She is beautiful. She does look like you except for she has my eyes." Oliver said.

The nurse then came back to them with a cleaned up Conner and handed him to Oliver. "Ollie, I think he looks exactly like you." Laurel said.

"He does look like me. I guess we are even now. Mia looks like a little mini version of you, Olivia has traits from both of us, and Conner looks like he is going to be a mini me." Oliver said and Laurel nodded in agreement.

Oliver went to the waiting room to tell everyone the news. Only immediate family was allowed back to the room for now, so the Queens and the Lances made there way back to Laurel's room. When they got there Oliver and Laurel were holding the babies.

Moira walked up to Oliver to look at the baby that he was holding, and Dinah did the same with Laurel. Oliver then handed Conner to his mother and Laurel handed Olivia to Dinah.

"So, shouldn't you introduce us to the new members of the family?" Sara asked.

Laurel nodded and said, "Everyone, we would like to introduce you to Conner Lance Queen and Olivia Elizabeth Queen."


	30. Chapter 30

Right now, it was just Oliver, Laurel, and the twins in the room so Laurel decided that she was going to get some rest while she could. Oliver watched the twins as Laurel slept. He knew that she needed the rest because it was taxing to have multiple children. After a while she woke up to see Oliver holding their daughter in his arms and said "Please don't tell me we are going to have another daddy's girl. Mia already gets everything she wants from you."

"Well at least you have a boy now that can be a mama's boy. It's not my fault Mia always come to me for things." Oliver said.

"Yeah, but you don't always have to say yes." Laurel said.

"I know. I just can't say no to that face, as you should know, because I can never say no to you either. She is a mini you after all." Oliver said.

"That is true. Anyways, how cool would it be if Barry and Caitlin end up having their baby today too?" Laurel asked.

"I guess we will just have to have a group birthday then. It would be pretty cool thought." Oliver said.

"Have you heard anything from Barry since they left?" Laurel asked.

"No, I haven't heard a thing." Oliver said.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and the rest of the team that was not there at the time the twin were born walked in. This included Diggle, Emiko, Rene, and Shado. "So, who is going to introduce me to my niece and nephew?" Emiko asked.

"Oliver is holding Olivia Elizabeth Queen and I am holding Conner Lance Queen. Would you like to hold one of them?" Laurel asked and Emiko nodded as she took Olivia from Oliver.

"Her Shado, you can hold Conner." Laurel said.

"So, everything looks like it went well." Diggle said.

"Yeah, except for the part that I had to push two babies out which is exhausting." Laurel said.

"Well, we just wanted to stop by and check on y'all. We won't stay to long. By the way, I have everything taken care of at City Hall, so take as much time as you need Hoss." Rene said.

"Thanks, I will probably end up taking the rest of this week off. I need to get back as soon as possible. You know from experience what happens if I am gone to much." Oliver said.

"Yeah we do. It makes it easier for the city council to turn on you." Diggle said.

"Well we are going to head out now. It was good to meet these little ones." Shado said.

"On your way out, can you tell my family to come in?" Oliver asked and Diggle nodded as the four began to leave the room.

"Emiko, that includes you. You are my sister after all." Oliver said and Emiko nodded.

A few minutes later, Robert, Moira, and Thea walked into the room to see what Oliver wanted. They were surprised to see Emiko was still in the room as well.

"So, you wanted to see us son?" Robert asked.

"Yes, Thea and I have talked this over and we know that Emiko made a proposal to you before I left on the Gambit, but you turned her down because you couldn't let anyone know that you had a baby in an affair." Oliver said.

"Yes, I remember." Robert said.

"I have seen this proposal and it looks like it would do the company some good." Oliver said.

"It would do the company a lot of good. It is just a complicated situation is all." Robert said.

"Well, uncomplicate it then. I want you to hire Emiko and use her proposal." Oliver said.

"It's not that simple son." Robert said.

"It is that simple. So, I expect to see it done within the next month." Oliver said.

"And why would I do that?" Robert asked.

"If you and mom want to be a part of your grandchildren's lives you will make sure that it happens. If not, the two of you will not be allowed to see them." Oliver said.

"You would really do that?" Moira asked.

"I would." Oliver said.

"I am with Ollie on this too mom and dad. If you don't except the proposal, we are both going to disown the both of you." Thea said.

"You can't do this Oliver. It is blackmail." Moira said.

"Oh yeah, and where do you think I learned it from. I had very good teachers." Oliver said as his mother's mouth opened wide from the way he was talking to her.

"Either this happens, or you never see any of us again." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"I guess I have no choice then. Be at the office on Monday, Emiko." Robert said and Emiko nodded.

Now Robert and Moira the room not believing how Oliver had just played them. They could now see how he was such a good Mayor on the old earth and were looking forward to seeing him be that good on this earth.

Emiko looked at Oliver and Thea and said "You didn't have to do that for me. I was fine just having the two of you in my life."

"No, you deserved to be hired when you talked to dad the first time around. He was being a dick to you, and it had to stop." Oliver said.

"Well, thanks to both of you. I am glad that we are on good terms on this earth. I am glad to finally know my brother and sister." Emiko said.

"And if you ever need anything you know who you can come to right?" Oliver said and Emiko nodded.

"Well, I am going to leave now. I will see both of you and the kids when you return home in a few days." Emiko said and Oliver and Laurel nodded as Emiko left.

"Thea, go and get Mia. I think things have finally calmed down enough to bring her in. It is time for her to meet her new brother and sister." Laurel said.


	31. Chapter 31

Today was the day that Oliver and Laurel were going to take the twins home. Laurel had been looking forward to getting out of the hospital for a few days now. She knew that the babies had to stay just for precautions. She was itching to get back out in the field too.

"I am so glad to be home. I am just looking forward to relaxing somewhere other than a hospital bed. Those are not very comfortable after you have been in it for days." Laurel said.

"Well everyone wanted to come over and throw a party for when you and the twins came home. I told them that it might be better to wait for a while. But I know one person who is going to be happy to see you." Oliver said.

They walked into their apartment and Laurel was nearly knocked over by Mia who came and gave her a big hug.

"I missed you so much mommy. I am glad you are home." Mia said.

"I missed you too, sweetie. Now go tell Aunt Thea thank you for staying with you today." Laurel said and Mia ran over to where Thea was sitting.

"Thank you for watching me today Aunt Thea." Mia said.

"No problem. Now give me a hug. I have to go meet Roy for dinner." Thea said and Mia hugged her tight.

"Remember, you are always welcome to spend the night with Roy and I whenever you want. Just asked your parents first." Thea said.

"I will remember that. I love you Aunt Thea." Mia said.

"Love you to sweetie." Thea said as she left the apartment.

"Come on baby, we are putting the twins in their new beds. You need to learn to do that as well." Oliver said to Mia.

"Can I hold one of them. I want to learn how to do that too." Mia said.

"Sure. Sit down on the couch and we will show you what to do." Laurel said and Mia raced to the couch and sat down waiting for her parents.

"Do you have a certain one you want to hold?" Laurel asked.

"I would like to hold Conner, please." Mia said.

"Ok. I am going to show you what to do. Ok?" Laurel said and Mia nodded.

Laurel the showed her how to cradle the baby in her arms so that the head was held up.

"You are a natural baby." Laurel said.

"Thanks mommy. I am going to be the best big sister in the world." Mia said.

"Do you to try and feed him?" Oliver asked.

"Ok, I will try." Mia said as Oliver handed her a bottle of milk.

"Just put the nipple in his mouth and he will do the rest." Laurel said.

"Wow, I think he was really hungry mommy. He almost finished it all." Mia said.

"Yeah now hand him to your daddy so that he can burp him. I will hand you Olivia and you can feed her." Laurel said.

"Ok." Mia said.

Once the babies were feed, Laurel and Oliver took them to their new cribs. Mia was behind them because she was curious as to what was going on. Once the babies were asleep, the three of them walked back to the sitting room to walk and sat down and watch Frozen. Laurel fell asleep halfway through the movie.

"Daddy, why did mommy fall asleep during the movie? She has never done that before." Mia said

"Mommy is tired baby. She has to be up a lot to take care of the twins, so you and I are going to have to help her out." Oliver said.

"I will do my best. What will I have to do?" Mia asked.

"You can feed the babies like you did earlier or just hold one of them to take some of the weight off of you mom. She will really appreciate that." Oliver said.

"I can do that. I like holding the babies." Mia said.

"Just do stuff like that or anything mommy asks for and you will be fine." Oliver said.

"Ok daddy." Mia said.

The two of them finished watching Frozen and then Oliver went to fix dinner. When dinner was done cooking, Laurel woke up and walked into the kitchen to see Oliver cooking and Mia sitting on the counter watching Oliver cook. It was in these moments that Laurel couldn't believe how lucky she was to have her husband and daughter as well as the twins. She went to look in on the twins while Oliver was teaching Mia how to cook. She picked up Conner and said "I hope you come to me for things because your daddy already gives your older sister anything she wants. I would like at least one of my children to come to me. I know that Olivia will probably always go to your father for things as well. Could you do that for me sweetie." The baby then smiled at her and laughed a little.

"I guess that is as good as I can get right now." Laurel said as she laughed as well.

She put him back in the crib and picked up Olivia and started to sing to her. She had the baby smiling at her and laughing as well. When she was done with the song, both of the babies were asleep. She walked back out to the kitchen to see that everything was done.

"I was going to come and wake you up, but you were already awake. How are the twins? I assume that is where you were." Oliver said.

"Yeah, they were fine. I just talked and sang to them for a few minutes." Laurel said.

"That's good. Now come on and eat dinner, then you can go back to sleep if you want." Oliver said.

"No, I need to spend time with Mia. I don't want her to think I don't care about her." Laurel said.

"She would never do that. But you do what you want after we are done with dinner." Oliver said.

"Thanks Ollie. I love you." Laurel said.

"Love you too sweetheart." Oliver said.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been about three weeks since Laurel and the twins had come home from the hospital. Other than her runs through the park with the baby stroller to get herself back into shape Laurel was stuck in the apartment most of the time. So, tonight she and Oliver were going to go on a date for the first time since Laurel had come home.

"Are you ready to go babe?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah just give me a second. I need to get used to using make-up again." Laurel said.

"You don't need make-up. You look beautiful without it." Oliver said.

"You are not trying to seduce me are you Mr. Queen?" Laurel asked while laughing.

"Of course, I am. But that will have to wait until later. We have a reservation at the new restaurant that just opened." Oliver said.

"You know that we can't do that yet Ollie. I am still healing." Laurel said with disappointment in her voice.

"You know that is not really an issue, right? I mean I did create a whole new universe. I don't think it would be a problem to heal you." Oliver said.

"Well in that case. I am going to call your parents and tell them that we will be picking up the kids tomorrow instead of tonight." Laurel said with a smile.

"I think that is a very good idea." Oliver said.

They got to the restaurant and had a great time just being with each other for the first time in a while. They talked about a lot of things, especially what had been going on with the team since she had the twins. She had to stay with the babies after all.

"I want to get back out there as soon as possible. I am still working on getting back into shape, but once I have, I want to get back out there." Laurel said.

"I understand, but what are we going to do with the twins while you and I are in the field?" Oliver asked.

"We could get Raiza to take care of the kids while we are gone or either we can take them to bunker and that way Felicity or someone else might be there to watch them." Laurel said.

"I think I like the idea of Raiza right now." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I know that Felicity is with Tommy, but she might still be jealous of you and me. I don't think she would do anything to Conner or Olivia, but I don't want to take the chance." Laurel said.

"I agree. I don't think she would do anything, but why take the chance." Oliver said.

"Ok, so are you ready to go home and let me heal you so that we can have some fun that we haven't had in a long time?" Oliver asked.

Laurel raised her hand and when she got the waiter's attention, she said "Check please."

The waiter nodded and went to retrieve the check. Oliver pulled out his credit card and gave it to the waiter. When the waiter returns Oliver and Laurel both got up and left the restaurant. It didn't take long for them to get home.

"Ok Ollie, heal me so I can get some. It has been way to long." Laurel said.

"Ok, it will take a minute." Oliver said.

Oliver raised his hand and Laurel could feel where she had been sore still starting to heal. Once he was done Oliver lowered his hand and asked "How do you feel? Do you still feel sore?"

"No, I am good. Now get down here. I have been waiting for this for a while not." Laurel said.

Oliver smiled at her and they started to kiss. They slowly striped it other of their clothes and then Oliver picked Laurel up and carried her to their room where they made love for the rest of the night.

The next morning, they both woke up at ten a.m. and knew that it was time to go and pick up Mia and the twins. Once they got dressed, they left for the Queen Mansion. When they got there, Mia ran up to them and gave Oliver and Laurel a hug. Oliver picked her up and carried her to the room where Robert and Moira were watching the twins.

Moira notice that Oliver and Laurel had arrived to pick up the kids and asked "Do you have time to stay for brunch? We just had a lot of stuff cooked up."

"Sure, we don't have anything to do today." Oliver said and they all went into the dining room to eat.

There were more seats set up then there were people at the table so Oliver asked "Are you expecting someone else to be joining us?"

"Yes, you sister and Roy are coming over as well. When Thea found out that the twins were here, I knew she wouldn't be able to resist coming for brunch." Robert said.

"That makes since, but there is still another place set up. Who is that for?" Laurel asked.

"Well after Oliver's speech at the hospital, we both realized how unfair we had been to Emiko, so we are trying to get to know her better. I also gave her a position in Queen Consolidated. It is was she always wanted. She will now be a part of the family, just as much as you and Thea." Robert said.

"I am glad you are starting to look at her like she is family. She is a good person. She was just dealt a bad hand in life for a while. It is nice that we can now make that up to her as a family." Oliver said and everyone nodded.

Soon Thea and Roy arrive, and Thea went to play with the twins for a few minutes while they waited for Emiko to arrive. Emiko arrived not long after Thea and Roy did. They all sat down and had a family brunch with all of the people that were important to them. Oliver thought that this was nice, and It would be nice if they could maybe find a way to do this on a weekly basis.


	33. Chapter 33

Oliver was in his office listening to Councilwoman Pollard as she was trying to convince him that they need to pass a bill to make it illegal for vigilantes to be in Star City. She was trying her hardest to convince him that it was the right thing to do for the city. The next thing they know Laurel walks in, and the councilwoman looks at her and asks Laurel "What do you think of the bill that I am trying to pass to stop these vigilantes Mrs. Queen?"

"Legally, vigilantes are not supposed to be working here anyways, being that they are criminals, but you can't legally stop them either. The reason for that is because technically they don't work for the city, so they don't have to go by our rules." Laurel said.

"So, legally there is nothing that we can do about this?" Councilwoman Pollard asked.

"Not by passing a bill, no. It is the polices job to stop them, because like I said, they are criminals. But politicians have no say in this matter." Laurel said.

"Well, I was hoping to pass a bill to make it illegal for them to operate in Star City." Councilwoman Pollard said.

"You can do that, but that doesn't mean that they will stop. The only way to stop them is if they are arrested." Laurel said.

"So, there is no point in making a bill then?" Councilwoman Pollard asked.

"Not really. It wouldn't change anything." Laurel said and the Councilwoman left the office not happy about what she was hearing.

"Thanks for saving me just now. She didn't want to hear anything that I had to say." Oliver said.

"She was just grasping at straws anyways. So, what do we have going on tonight?" Laurel asked.

"I am going to have Felicity check into Pollard and see if she is hiding anything. We are still trying to root out all of the corrupt people in this city. We have done that with the police and the DA's office. Now it is time to start with the city council and also city hall in general." Oliver said.

"Well, I will leave you to it." Laurel said.

"I will see you later. I love you." Oliver said.

"Love you too." Laurel said as she left the office.

Oliver picked up his phone and call Felicity and said "Felicity, I need you to look into all of the city council and see if anyone is crooked. We need to get all of the corruption out of this city."

"I'm on it. I will let you know what I find." Felicity said.

"Thanks, talk to you later." Oliver said and then he hung up.

Oliver then got back to work. He was working on getting the bay clean as well as the city was getting a new train station that would be operational within the next two weeks. He was hoping that these new ways to enter the city would also bring people back to the city.

There was a knock on Oliver's door and he said "Come in."

"Mr. Mayor, there is a man hear that wishes to meet with you. I think he wants to give a donation to your next campaign." Oliver's assistant said.

"Send him in." Oliver said.

It was about a minute later when the man walked into the office and he saw that It was Damian Darhk. He had to stop himself from killing the man right then and there. When Oliver finally had a reign on his emotions, he asked "What can I do for you sir?"

"I was hoping that I could talk to you about a few topics and I would also like to make a donation to any future campaign that you might run." Damian said.

"Ok, I am listening." Oliver said.

"I think that you should let your bay project as well as the train station end. This city is dying, and it does not need to have all of this money wasted on it. I am asking you to let go of these projects before they get to where you can't stop working on them." Damian said.

"This is worth considering. Can I have a few days to decide. I think you might be right." Oliver said, while having no intentions of stopping working on these projects.

"Sure, here is my number. Give me a call when you decide something." Damian said and Oliver nodded as Damian left his office.

Oliver picked up his phone and call Laurel so that she knew what was going on. He knew that she would be bothered being that this was the man who had killed her once, but Oliver had no intention of letting that happen again.

"What did he want Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"He wanted me to stop my work on the bay and also on the train station. What do you think I should do for the time being?" Oliver asked.

"Should I do what he says or tell him to go to hell?" Oliver asked.

"I wouldn't stop working on those projects. They are too important to the city, and plus you gave me the tattoo so that I could protect myself from him this time around. We have to let this play out for a while anyways." Laurel said.

"So, tell him to go to hell then?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, that is what needs to be done." Laurel said.

"Ok, I will call him now." Oliver said.

Oliver picked up his phone and dialed Damian's number. When Damian answered, Oliver said "Sorry, to disappoint you, but I can't stop working on these projects. I hope you can understand where I am coming from." Oliver said.

"Of course, I do Oliver. Let me know if I can with anything. " Damian said.

"Will do." Oliver said.

Now all Oliver had to do was wait and see what Damian would try to do to blackmail him. He knew that Damian would try to find a way to threaten his family, so he would have to come up with a plan fast. He was now ready to go out on patrol. He and Laurel would have a lot to discuss later that night.


	34. Chapter 34

Later that night when Oliver got home from his patrol of the city he sat down and had a talk with Laurel. They came up with a plan that they thought would work to take Darkh down. When they were done discussing the plan Oliver picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"I need you here as soon as possible. How soon can you be here?" Oliver asked.

"I can be there by tomorrow. Do you need me to bring anyone else?" The other person said.

"Not yet. We will discuss that when you get here." Oliver said.

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow." The other person said.

The next afternoon Oliver went to the bunker where he had set up his meeting. He was sitting in a chair sharpening some of his arrows when the elevator door open and he saw Talia walk out.

"It good to see you. Thanks for coming so quick." Oliver said.

"It is good to see you as well. So, what is the problem?" Talia asked.

"Darkh is in town and Laurel and I came up with a way to take him down slowly. No one outside of the League knows that your father is dead, right?" Oliver asked.

"That is correct. We have kept my father's death quiet." Talia said.

"Ok, I need you to bring your best warriors here and start taking out Darkh's ghosts. He will think it is your father that is after him. Maybe it will make him leave. I doubt it though. He already has things going on in this city. Do not make a move on Darkh himself. He is mine. Also, find out which ghost is Andy Diggle and leave him alive. Laurel has a bone to pick with both of them." Oliver said.

"It will be done. I will make sure that those two are left alive." Talia said.

"No innocents will die either Talia. This is to be done with stealth." Oliver said.

"Yes, my liege. Anything else before I get my team together?" Talia asked.

"I know Nyssa is good, but we need one of you to stay in Nanda Parbot. So, she will stay there and keep training the other recruits." Oliver said.

"I agree with you on that. Someone must stay to make sure everything is running smoothly." Talia said.

"Ok, get to work as soon as you can." Oliver said and Talia nodded and then turned and left.

About thirty minutes later the rest of the team entered the bunker and Oliver told them what was going on.

"I got a visit from Darkh in my office yesterday. He wanted me to stop working on the train and bay projects, but I told him no." Oliver said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea man? He could come after you hard now." Diggle said.

"I am planning on it. I have made a move on him as well. Talia will be bringing a group of assassins to the city to take out most of Darkh's ghosts with stealth." Oliver said.

"What about Andy?" Diggle asked.

"They have orders to leave him alive. He will get what he deserves along with Darkh." Oliver said and Diggle nodded.

"Ok, so what are we going to do tonight?" Thea asked.

"Felicity, have you had any luck with finding out who is dirty at city hall?" Oliver asked.

"Pollard and Cullens are dirty. I have all of the information you need to talk them down." Felicity said.

"Good. I am going to go after Pollard, and I am going to take Laurel, Thea, and Roy with me. Diggle, you will go after Cullens with Rene, Tommy, Emiko, and Shado." Oliver said.

"Ok, so why are so many of us going. It is just one person each." Rene asked.

"Someone has to take out the guards and it will be easier with more than one person there." Oliver said.

"Yeah that makes since." Rene said.

"Ok, Suit up." Oliver said and everyone put on their rings and their suits appeared on their bodies.

"This is so much easier then have to actually change clothes like we had to on the old earth." Thea said.

"It sure does save a lot of time." Roy said.

"Ok, let's get this job done and then we can call it a night." Laurel said.

They all left, and the two teams split up and went in their different directions. When Oliver's team got to Pollard's apartment, they saw that there were eight guards so that meant that it was two for each of them. They took the guards out easily and entered the Councilwoman's apartment.

"Councilwoman Pollard, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said.

"What have I done to fail the people of this city?" Pollard asked.

"You have been working with people who make ammo that cause more harm than normal ammo for one." Green Arrow said.

"You have no proof of that." Pollard said.

"Oh, but I have the best hacker in the world working for me and she has been in your computer and she copied everything and sent it to the police five minutes ago. They should be here soon." Black Canary said and this made Pollard go pale because she knew she was caught.

Green Arrow fired a bolo arrow at Pollard to make sure she could not leave before the police arrived and then the team left.

At the same time Diggle and his team were taking out the guards and breaking into Cullens apartment. "Councilman Cullens, you have voted against opportunities that would help this city to help your rich friends get a leg up on getting those pieces of land so that they can keep lining their pockets. You are one of the corrupt on the city council that will taken care of." Spartan said.

"I have done nothing of the sort." Cullens said.

"Oh really. We have hacked your computers and we have all the information that we need. The police are on the way now, because we sent that information to them a few minutes ago." Emiko said.

Emiko then shot a bolo arrow that would hold Cullens until the police arrive. All the team arrived back at the bunker and turned on the news to see the news about Cullens and Pollard being arrested for corruption.

"Well that was a good night. Everyone head home and relax for the rest of the night." Oliver said and they all left for the night.


	35. Chapter 35

It had been a month since Oliver had Talia and a group of assassins come to Star City to take out Darkh's ghosts. He and Laurel were having a meeting in his office when Oliver got a call from his secretary telling him that he had a visitor.

"Send them in." Oliver said.

The door opened and Talia walked in. "How is it going with the mission that I gave you?" Oliver asked.

"Very well. We have taken out a quarter of Darkh's ghosts and within the next couple of weeks I would say that we will have killed nearly half of them." Talia said.

"You work quickly. I didn't expect you to be so far along already." Laurel said.

"Well we do try to be efficient. Is there anything else you need from me while I am here?" Talia asked.

"Yes. Is there any lead on Andy Diggle?" Oliver asked.

"We know where he is located but we haven't been there yet. We can do that tonight if you wish." Talia said.

"Yes. Get him tonight and bring him to the bunker. We have somewhere to keep him." Oliver said.

"Very well. I will deliver him to you tonight." Talia said.

"Ok, we will see you then." Oliver said and Talia left.

"If things keep going like this, Darkh won't have anyone to protect him within the next three months." Laurel said.

"That is the hope. Have you had enough training with countering dark magic, or do you need some more work?" Oliver asked.

"I think I have the hang of it, but you can never have enough practice." Laurel said.

"Ok, I will work with you some more tonight." Oliver said.

"Sounds good. Is there anything else Mr. Mayor? I have a case I need to prepare for." Laurel said with a smile.

"No, I think that is it for now. I will see you later." Oliver said and Laurel left the office.

Two hours later the secretary call Oliver again to say he had another visitor. "Send them in." Oliver said.

He was not surprised to see that it was Darkh coming to visit him. "What can I do for you Mr. Darkh?" Oliver asked.

"I am here to persuade you again to drop the bay project. The train is already operational so I can't stop that." Darkh said.

"I am sorry, but I can't do that. It is in the best interest to clean up the bay so that we can have fishermen and freighter come into port." Oliver said.

"You don't understand what I am saying. There is no need to bring all of that here. This city is dead. I wish you would just let it day instead of trying to make it better." Darkh said.

"Sorry, but I will never give up on this city. I will make it back into what it was when I was a kid. Everyone deserves that." Oliver said.

"Ok, so I am going to have to do this the hard way then. If you do not drop the bay project I will be forced to come after you and everyone that you love. Do not try to cross me Mr. Queen." Darkh said.

"So, you threaten me, and my family and you expect me to do as you will. Well I don't bow to people who threaten me. They make me fight harder." Oliver said.

"I am not threatening just you, Mr. Queen. I am threatening everyone you hold dear. Your wife, kids, parents, and sister. If you do not comply with my wishes within forty-eight hours, I will be forced to do something that I hope I won't have to do." Darkh said.

"I do not bow to terrorists." Oliver said.

"Very well. I will still give you forty-eight hours, just in case you change your mind." Darkh said as he turned and left the office.

Oliver picked up his phone and called Diggle. "I need you to relocate my parents and the kids as soon as possible. Darkh will be coming after them soon since I won't honor his wishes." Oliver said.

"I will get Lyla on that as soon as possible. Anything else you need right now?" Diggle asked.

"No, I want you to stay with the five of them wherever they get relocated to and take Shado and Emiko with you, just incase Darkh does find out where they are." Oliver said.

"I'm on it and I will take them with me for backup." Diggle said as he hung up so that he could make arrangements for the Queen family.

Later that night the team, plus Robert, Moira and the three kids were meeting in the bunker. "So, what is all of this about son?" Robert asked.

"I am putting you in protective custody until we have dealt with this threat. Darkh threatened all of you today. I am sending Diggle, Shado, and Emiko with you to keep watch." Oliver said.

"If that is what you think is best, we will do as you say." Moira said.

"Thank you. Now Mia, I am looking to you to take care of your brother and sister until you are able to come back home. I love so much. Be good for your grandparents, ok." Oliver said.

"I will daddy." Mia said.

"I love you too sweetie. I hope to see you soon." Laurel said.

"I love you both and I will see you soon." Mia said as the five Queens left with Diggle, Shado, and Emiko.

Not five minutes after they were gone the elevator door opened and Talia entered dragging a ghost with her. She removed the mask, and everyone could see that it was Andy Diggle.

"I will take care of him. You have done well." Oliver said dressed in his Green Arrow.

"Very well. Is there anything else?" Talia asked.

"Just keep doing what you are doing for now." Oliver said and Talia left the bunker.

Green Arrow took Andy to the cell in the bunker and shoved him inside. "You will give me all of the information that I need willingly or unwillingly. It is up to you." Green Arrow said.

"I won't tell you anything." Andy said.

"You will. You won't have a choice once I am done with you." Green Arrow said.

"So, you are going to torture me?" Andy asked.

"Not tonight. I am going to give you until morning to make up your mind." Oliver said as he left to go take to the rest of the team.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Oliver and Laurel walked into the bunker and put their suits on before they went to talk to Andy Diggle. When they walked into the room with the cell in it, they saw that Andy was waiting for them.

"So, have you decided to cooperate?" Green Arrow asked.

"I told you that I would never talk. I am loyal to H.I.V.E." Andy said.

"Wrong choice." Green Arrow said as he took and arrow and fired it into Andy's leg.

Andy screamed as the arrow hit him in the leg. He thought that the Green Arrow was bluffing when he said that he would torture him. He found out that he was very wrong about that.

"Now tell me what Darkh is planning. I need to know everything. Where is he hiding out? How many men does he have? What types of weapons? Tell me everything and you might just live through this." Green Arrow said.

"I will not tell you anything." Andy said.

"Have it your way." Green arrow said as he fired another arrow. This time into his shoulder.

He then went up to Andy and started to twist the arrow in his shoulder to cause him even more pain. Green Arrow already knew pretty much all he needed to know because of living this one time already, so this was really just to get revenge on Andy for betraying them for Darkh, causing Laurel to be killed.

Oliver then stepped out of the way and Andy saw the Black Canary step up and Andy asked "So, it's your woman's turn now? What is she going to do, beat me up?"

Laurel walked up to him and took out her staff and hit him in the face with it. She then hit his hand that was tied to the chair and heard a crunch as some bones broke. Andy grunted when that happened. She then swung at his shin and broke the bones. That got another grunt from Andy.

"I am still not going to tell you anything. No matter what you do, you will not break me." Andy said.

"I believe you. We already know everything that we need to know anyways. We are just going to have a little bit of fun right now." Black Canary said.

"How do you know everything? I haven't told you anything." Andy said.

"Here, I will show you." Green Arrow said as he walked over to Andy with the memory ring and touched him with it and saw the fear now in Andy's eyes.

"You knew what has been going on all along. You are like ten steps ahead of us. If you don't need answers out of me then why am I here?" Andy asked.

"Well, first of all, you are the reason that I died on the old earth. I thought it would be good to return the favor." Black Canary said.

"So, this was never about getting answers?" Andy asked.

"Nope, this was just about getting back at you." Black Canary said.

"I hope you can take a lot of pain, because we are just getting started with you." Green Arrow said.

After they had hurt Andy for a little while they left the room to go work. Oliver called Diggle to tell him that they had found Andy and that he was at the bunker in the cell.

"Oliver, I want to get some hits in before you end him. I think I am owed that much." Diggle said.

"I agree. I will come out and take your place in a little while." Oliver said.

"Ok. Talk to you later then." Diggle said.

That afternoon when Oliver got off of work, he pulled out his breach device and went to get Diggle while he stayed to watch after his family. Fifteen minutes later Diggle was back, and Oliver was back at the bunker. He then walked into the room with the cell and said, "Looks like your brother had some fun with you."

"I have to say that I was not surprised that was his reaction. I half expected him to kill me again." Andy said.

"I wouldn't let him do that this time. It nearly destroyed him on the old earth." Green Arrow said.

"Ok, so what happens now?" Andy asked.

"Not sure yet. Have fun in your cell for now." Green Arrow said as he left the room.

When Oliver got to the main room of the bunker, he saw Laurel waiting for him. He wanted to know what they should do with Andy.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Oliver asked.

"I am not sure. Maybe we should put it to a vote." Laurel said.

"Good Idea." Oliver said.

They waited for everyone to arrive that night and they had Diggle, Shado, and Emiko on speaker phone.

"Ok guys, what do you think we should do with Andy? Should we turn him into the police or kill him? We are going to vote." Oliver said.

"He was one of the reason's why Laurel died. I say kill him." Thea said.

"I agree." Roy said.

"Same here." Sara said.

"I don't really know what went on here, but if he was responsible for a death, I think he should die." Rene said.

"He helped in killing Laurel, and plus he knows things now that he has his memories. He needs to die." Tommy said.

"I am with y'all." Felicity said.

"Same here." Shado and Emiko said.

"Same here." Laurel said.

"Diggle?" Oliver asked.

"He's my brother. I can't vote on this." Diggle said.

"I understand. I don't want to put you in a difficult situation." Oliver said.

"Thanks man." Diggle said.

"I think we got what we need. Ok, you three on the phone take care of my family. We will talk to you later." Oliver said.

"We will take care of them Oliver and Laurel. Now y'all just worry about taking care of the city." Diggle said as he hung up.

"Ok, so who is going to kill Diggle's brother?" Rene asked.

"I would normally say that I would do it. But I am leaving that choice up to Laurel." Oliver said.

"I'll do it." Laurel said.

"You sure?" Oliver asked and Laurel nodded her head.

Laurel walked into the room with the cell and found Andy was still tied to the chair. "Looks like your brother did a number on you." Laurel said.

"Yeah he did. So, what are you back for some more fun?" Andy asked.

"Nope." Laurel said as she put her mouth down to ear level and let her cry out into his ear. Within a few second Andy Diggle was dead.

Laurel walked back out to the main room of the bunker and sat down next to Oliver as he held her tight. He knew that she didn't like the killing but knew that sometimes it was necessary. Her training in the league had taught her that.

"Ok, everyone, do a little bit of training then go out for patrol. I am taking Laurel home." Oliver said and everyone nodded.

"Ollie, I am fine. I can train." Laurel said.

"No, I want to take you home and relax. I think you deserve it." Oliver said.

"How can I say no to you? I never have been able to." Laurel said with a smile as the two left the bunker to head home.

A/N: I know this chapter might have been a little dark, but I could see Oliver doing that back in his Hood days, and in this story, he has been a mixture between the Hood and the Green Arrow. So, I thought he might would revert back to the Hood a little bit when it came to one of the men responsible for Laurel's death. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and thanks for reading.


	37. Chapter 37

A couple of days later Talia was walking into Oliver's office at city hall to give him a update on how the League was doing with their task. Laurel happened to be there as well for her weekly meeting.

"So, how is everything going Talia?" Laurel asked.

"Everything is going well. Soon Darkh will not have any more ghosts left." Talia said.

"That's good. Keep it up and we will be able to take him out within the next couple of weeks." Oliver said.

Just then Talia's phone rang, and she answered it. Nyssa was on the other end of the line.

"Sister, there is someone here that wishes to be in the company of Ras Al Ghul." Nyssa said.

"Ras is busy right now. He will have to wait." Talia said.

"He said he is willing to meet anywhere, and trust me, it is someone that Ras really wants to see." Nyssa said.

"Who is this person that you think is of such importance to Ras Al Ghul?" Talia asked.

"His name is Ricardo Diaz. I think he is worth Ras putting a little time aside for a meeting." Nyssa said.

"I agree. I will tell Ras that Mr. Diaz will be here within the next day to meet with him." Talia said.

"I will pass the message along and let Mr. Diaz know that you will be picking him up at the airport." Nyssa said.

"Very well." Talia said as she hung up the phone.

"So, what was that about?" Oliver asked.

"Apparently someone wishes to have an audience with Ras Al Ghul. I think you will be happy with who it is though." Talia said with a smile.

"I heard you say Mr. Diaz so I am guessing it is that piece of shit Ricardo Diaz." Oliver said.

"That would be correct. He is walking right into your hands." Talia said.

"Yeah, I know. It almost seems a little too easy. I am not going to complain though, because the sooner I take him down the less time I have to worry about him." Oliver said and Talia left the office leaving Oliver and Laurel alone.

"So, what's the deal with this Diaz guy?" Laurel asked.

"He leaked a picture of me as the Green Arrow, which caused the FBI to investigate me. That ended up tearing the team apart. I also got impeached. And last but not least I had to go to prison. He did the most damage to me then any other enemy every did. He actually beat me." Oliver said.

"Ok, that makes since that you would hate him then. So, what is your plan once he arrives?" Laurel asked.

"I am going to grant him his meeting. It won't be what he expects though." Oliver said.

"Didn't suspect so. Just don't lose yourself in doing this." Laurel said.

"I won't. This is one man that it will not bother me to end. If you want, you can be there to keep me from going to far." Oliver said.

"I think it would be best. I know you are going to kill him. I will make sure that you do it quicker than you would otherwise." Laurel said.

"Thanks. I will see you later. Love you." Oliver said.

"Love you too." Laurel said as she kissed Oliver and left the room.

Then next morning Ricardo Diaz's plane was landing at Star City airport. He got off the plan to see Talia Al Ghul waiting for him. "I assume you are my ride being as you have a sign with my name." Diaz said.

"That would be correct. Come along Ras Al Ghul is a busy man." Talia said.

"I am glad that he decided to meet with me. I have a proposition I need to discuss with him that I think will be beneficial to both of us." Diaz said.

"And what would that be?" Talia asked.

"I want to run this city and the only way to do that is to kill the Green Arrow. He has a team though. So, I need help taking him down. I figured if Ras helped me with this, I would let him use my city for whatever he wanted." Diaz said.

"That is an intriguing offer. He might well take you up on it." Talia said.

"I thought he would." Diaz said.

When they got to the car Talia had to members of the League waiting for her. "Take us to meet with Ras. Sorry about this but it has to be done. I am sure you understand." Talia said as she put a bag over Diaz's head.

"Yeah, I understand. You don't want me to see your hideout until you know if I am trustworthy." Diaz said.

"Exactly." Talia said with a smile that Diaz couldn't see.

Fifteen minutes later the car is pulling up outside the bunker. The car pulls into the garage that had been built into the building so that the motorcycles and other vehicles could be hidden. Once the vehicle stopped, Talia escorted Diaz to a chair but to his surprised he was zip tied to the chair.

"Speak." A voice said and Diaz assumed that this was Ras that he was talking to.

"It would be better if I could see you." Diaz said.

"You will see me if I like what you have to say." Oliver said.

"Ok, well, I would like to join forces with you and take over this city. I want to run it, but once I do, I will allow you to do whatever you choose in this city since you helped me." Diaz said.

"Very intriguing, but I think I will pass." Oliver said.

"What? You are a very smart man. This will be worth it for you." Diaz said.

"No, I don't think it will. You see, the purpose of our organization is to cleanse the world of evil and we would not be doing that if we helped you." Oliver said and at the point he walked up to Diaz and touched his arm with the memory ring.

"What the hell did you just do to me? I feel like I remember thing that never happened." Diaz said.

"Oh, they happened. Just on a different earth." Oliver said as he took off Diaz's hood so that he could see him.

Oliver was dressed in his Green Arrow suit and Laurel in her Black Canary one.

"Oliver Queen, it is nice to see you again. How did you get the jump on me though?" Diaz asked.

"Well I was having no luck finding you, but then as luck would have it, you went to the League and asked for an audience with Ras Al Ghul." Oliver said.

"What does that have to do with you?" Diaz asked.

"Well when someone kills Ras Al Ghul, he becomes Ras Al Ghul." Oliver said.

"Still not getting the connection." Diaz said.

"I kill Ras you idiot." Oliver said.

"Well shit. Didn't see that coming." Diaz said.

"Well maybe you should have being as though I beat him on the old earth too. I just gave the power to someone else." Oliver said.

"Well looks like you might be smarter this time around." Diaz said as he looked around the room and saw Laurel there. "Hey baby, did you miss me."

"What did that other me ever see in this idiot?" Laurel said.

"I think she was more scared of him then anything." Oliver said.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Diaz asked confused.

"Oh, I am not your Laurel. I am the Laurel from Earth 1. All though the one from Earth 2 did finally come to her senses and kick your ass to the curb." Laurel said.

"You do have that some stubbornness that she had though." Diaz said.

"Guess it is a Lance trait no matter where you are from. So, what do we do with this idiot now?" Laurel asked.

"Search this man thoroughly for weapons that might be hidden and then we will fight. Whoever wins gets to stay and the loser has to leave. I hope you remember these guidelines from what you offered me Diaz." Oliver said.

"I do. At least you know to check me for weapons this time." Diaz said as they began to fight.

Diaz saw that he was overmatched early in the fight. Oliver was a much better fighter this time around because he had spent five years in the League, plus he had all of his skills from the eight years on the old earth. Oliver got Diaz on the ground in a choke hold just like he did the last time. Diaz was about to pass out.

"I guess I am the one who has to leave this time like you would have had to last time if I had not decided to put you on trial." Diaz said.

"Oh, I am not letting you leave." Oliver said.

"What do you mean by that?" Diaz asked losing conciseness quickly.

"You'll see." Oliver said as he twisted his arms cause Diaz's neck to snap.

Oliver threw the man's dead body to the side and told the League members to get rid of the body so that there was no evidence that led back to him. The League members bowed and got to work disposing of Diaz's body. Oliver sent Talia with the men to make sure everything was done up to his specifications.

"Well, I am glad that is over with. That is one less piece of shit we have to deal with." Oliver said.

"Well, I say we call it a night and go home. Although I hope we take down Darkh soon. I enjoy having time to ourselves but I miss the kids. I knew I loved them, but I didn't know how much until I didn't get to see them every day." Laurel said.

"Darkh will be taken care of soon, then we will be back together with our family and hopefully we will never have to split up again." Oliver said as they left the bunker and headed home.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Just letting everyone know that this is part 3 of a crossover. Part 1 is in Flash – A New Earth to Save Chapter 36 and part 2 is in Supergirl – A New Earth to Save Chapter 36. You should read those first. Thanks for reading.

Once the team that was rescued from space landed on earth the whole Justice League met in STAR Labs so that they could come up with a plan to stop the Dominators. They already had the device that would cause the Dominators extreme pain. Now all they had to do was get them attached to the aliens and they would leave earth for good.

It turned out that the Dominators came to earth this time because there were to many humans with powers and that scared them. At least this time it wasn't because Barry had created Flashpoint.

"Ok, so what do we need to do here?" Oliver asked.

"All of the people here who have superspeed need to take these devices and put them on the dominators that are all of the world right now. I cannot power them on until all of the devices are in place or they will figure out what is going on." Stein said.

"Sounds like a plan. I was wondering if you could find a way to implant some of the devices on the arrows that Thea and I have." Oliver said.

"Shouldn't be too hard to do, but wouldn't they know what was going on when you shot them with it?" Stein asked.

"They might, but I think they will just think that I am trying to kill them, which I will be trying to. They probably won't even realize the devices are on the arrows." Oliver said.

"I will get to work on that right now Mr. Queen." Stein said.

"Thanks." Oliver said.

After an hour the Justice League was on the roof of STAR Labs waiting for the Dominators to show up. It didn't take long for them to show and start attacking the heroes. Oliver and Thea started firing their arrows while Barry, Jesse, Kara and Clark were flying and running around the world to put the devices on the Dominators that were not in Central City. Frost was helping out Oliver and Thea by freezing some of the Dominators so that the archers could shoot their arrows with the devices on them. The Canary Sisters used their Canary Cries to disorient the aliens as well. Soon they looked up to see that one of the ships had released some kind of object. It was most likely a bomb like the last time, so Firestorm took off the go and take out the bomb. They ended up turning it into water.

Around this time the comms turned on and Barry, Jesse, Kara and Clark all reported that they were done with put the devices on the Dominators and Cisco pushed the switch and made all of the Dominators cower in agony. They all beamed up to their ships and left earth for good.

"Well I am glad that is over." Barry said.

"At least you got to see what the dream world was like this time." Oliver said.

"Yeah, that was interesting. You never told me what went on in yours the last time." Barry said.

"Well, it was Laurel and my wedding day when we all ended up leaving. I really wanted to stay though because I know I would have been happy. But in the end, I knew I had to come back and fight for the people that were still alive." Oliver said.

"You never told me that is was happened in the last dream world." Laurel said.

"I know. I didn't think I needed to." Oliver said.

"You didn't. But I would have thought you would have been getting married to Felicity, being that you were in love with her then." Laurel said.

"Nope, Dinah Laurel Lance, you are and always will be the love of my life. I never loved Felicity the way I love you." Oliver said.

"Well that kind of proves it. Your dream life was to be with me even when I was dead." Laurel said.

"It just made me realize what I had always wanted and when I found out that I was going to get another chance at life and I found out that you were alive, I knew then that I was going to be with you no matter what." Oliver said.

"Ok everyone, let's party. I mean we did just stop and alien invasion." Cisco said and everyone nodded in agreement as they all grabbed a beer, except for Laurel, who was so used to not drinking that it didn't bother her not to have a beer.

Oliver and Barry were off talking by themselves like they always do after they had a team up when Kara came to join them. "Mind if I get in on this conversation?" Kara asked.

"You are always welcome. You are part of the big three you know." Barry said.

"Big Three?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. It has always been the three of us when the team ups happen. I mean look at elseworlds. I think I read in one of the newspapers something about them calling us the Trinity." Oliver said.

"Now that you mention it, I guess I see your point. It has always been the three of us being there when something big was going down." Kara said.

"At least this time we didn't have to come to another earth to get your help." Barry said.

"Yeah that was nice. I am glad we are all on the same earth now. I always looked at you like my younger brothers." Kara said.

"What do you mean younger. I am in my thirties and I know you are younger than me. You and Barry are the same age." Oliver said.

"You forget that I was in a place where time does not pass for around twenty-four years. If it was not for that, I would be in my fifties." Kara said.

"Never thought about that. I guess you are right then. You are older than us." Barry said.

"Anyways, I think it is time for me and my team to get back to National City. I will see you two later." Kara said.

"Yeah I need to get back to Star City as well. They don't like it too much when the Mayor and District Attorney are out of town for to long." Oliver said.

"Yeah I would think not. How about we make plans to get together when there is not some kind of crisis going on. We need to hang out more." Barry said.

"Sounds good to me. We can set something up once I get a look at my schedule." Kara said.

"Same here." Oliver said.

Soon all of the heroes that were not from Central City walked through breaches that were leading them back to their cities.


	39. Chapter 39

Oliver, Laurel, Thea, and Sara walked through a breach and entered the bunker. They had just finished defeating the Dominators and saving the world again. "So, that was just as fun for the second time as it was the first time." Thea said.

"Yeah, I can't believe we had to go through that dream world again. At least this time it didn't bring back bad memories once it was over." Sara said.

"What was so bad about the last time? I wasn't there last time, remember?" Laurel asked.

"It just made me know that you were there in the dream world, but you weren't in the real world." Sara said.

"Well, it's late. Let head home and get some rest. Then we can regroup with the others tomorrow to find out how they did while we were gone." Oliver said and everyone went home to get some sleep.

The next morning Oliver was in his office having a meeting with Rene, Quentin, Laurel, and Thea. "So, have we taken out all of the corrupt people within the police, DA's office, and city council?" Oliver asked.

"It looks that way as of right now. We will keep an eye on everything though." Quentin said.

"Good work. Now we don't have to worry about anyone taking control of the city by buying people off." Oliver said.

"Well the one that was behind that is dead anyways. So, we don't need to worry about him this time." Rene said.

"Yeah we never know who else might come along though." Oliver said.

Just then Oliver's phone rang, and he picked it up when he saw that it was Lyla. "Hey Lyla, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I need you and the team at ARGUS now, Shadowspire is attacking again and you know that Waller is to proud to call for help." Lyla said.

"We will be right there. Oh, by the way, I hope you are ready to be director again." Oliver said.

"Not really. Why do you say that?" Lyla asked.

"Because Waller needs to be gone. So, if Shadowspire doesn't take care of her, I will." Oliver said.

"Ok, just get here though." Lyla said.

"On the way." Oliver said.

"Ok guys, the four of us are going to ARGUS to help stop Shadowspire. We don't have time to get Felicity to the bunker, so Quentin will be manning the comms." Oliver said.

"Why are we helping ARGUS again?" Thea asked.

"Because, once Lyla is in charge, we have an ally with the government, just like we did last time." Oliver said.

"Makes sense. So, we can just leave from here being as we have our rings with us." Laurel said.

"Yep, so suit up." Oliver said and he, Laurel, Thea, and Rene suited up and left for ARGUS.

When they arrived, they saw that Shadowspire had done a lot of damage to the building. They entered the building and Oliver took out two guys that were guarding the elevators. They rode the elevator to the floor with the command center. The team exited the elevator and saw that five men were in the command room with one of them holding a gun to Waller's head. The team then took out all of the guys except for the one who was pointing the gun at Waller's head.

"You forgot one Green Arrow." Waller said.

"Did I?" Green Arrow replied and then Waller knew what was really going on.

"You let me go, I will not have to kill Waller." The Shadowspire leader said.

"I can't let you leave here with anything." Green Arrow said.

"I will kill her." The leader said.

"Be my guest. She means nothing to me." Green Arrow said.

"Well in that case, where is Rubicon Waller?" The leader asked.

"I am not telling you anything." Waller said.

"Well then you are worthless to me." The leader said as he shot Waller in the head and then the Green Arrow took the leader out, which meant that all of Shadowspire had been taken down.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked Lyla.

"Yeah, just not happy that I had to go through that again." Lyla said.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Anyways, now that you are in charge, make sure to hide Rubicon somewhere more secure this time." Oliver said.

"I am planning on it. Thanks for your help." Lyla said.

"You are family. We will always try to be there when you call on us." Laurel said and Lyla nodded.

"Ok, let's head back to work. We have missed to much time lately as it is." Oliver said as the team left ARGUS to go back to work.

That night everyone except for the teammates that were guarding the rest of the Queen family were meeting in the bunker. The rest of the team was stunned at the stories they had heard about the Dominators.

"Wow, that is kind of hard to believe, but I guess I shouldn't be to weirded out about aliens being that Supergirl and Superman are aliens." Tommy said.

"Yeah, a lot of weird stuff happened after you died." Oliver said.

"So, what's the plan now?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I need to know how Talia and the League are doing with Darkh's men. After he is real low on men, we will attack HIVE and end them." Oliver said.

"I can't say that I am not happy that this is about over, because this is where I died last time." Laurel said.

"And that will never happen again, until you are old." Thea said.

"I agree. We have more people this time around and plus, you have that protection that Oliver gave you." Sara said.

"Ok, so I am meeting with Talia tomorrow to see how things are going. Then we will make a plan to take Darkh out." Oliver said.

"Sounds good to me. We need to end this as soon as possible so we can see our children. I am really missing them." Laurel said.

"They will be back soon. Now, let's train for a while then we can patrol and then call it a night. Oliver said.


	40. Chapter 40

Oliver was in the bunker meeting with Talia to see how the League were doing in taking out all of the Ghosts. "Is it time for me to finally end Darkh or do you still need more time?" Oliver asked.

"We have done as you asked. The only Ghosts that are left are the ones that are guarding Darkh. I would say twenty of them maybe." Talia said.

"Good work. Stay here until the task is done. You will be my team's backup if we need it." Oliver said.

"As you wish. Is there anything else?" Talia asked.

"No, you are free to go. Keep a phone nearby in case we need you." Oliver said and Talia nodded and left the bunker.

The team met in the bunker later that afternoon to go over the plan for taking down Darkh. Oliver told him what he was thinking, and the team thought that it sounded like the best idea that they could come up with.

"Ok, so we have the Christmas party tonight at City Hall. Rene you are going to be my bodyguard being that John is not here. Everyone else will be there because they were invited or are someone's plus one. Laurel, I need you to stay in the bunker. We can't let Darkh know who we are and if this is anything like last time Darkh will attack the party and take the people who are closest to me. I need you to stay here because I need the Canary Cry to break the glass like you did last time." Oliver said.

"I don't like hiding Ollie, but I get where you are coming from so I will stay here." Laurel said.

"Thanks. Ok, everyone else needs to go get ready for the party." Oliver said and everyone, but Laurel left.

When the party started everyone seemed to be having a good time. Oliver, Thea, Roy, Sara, Tommy, Felicity, and Rene were all talking to each other when all of a sudden there were gunshots, and everyone started to run for cover. Darkh walked in and gave a speech and got his men to take Thea, Tommy, and Sara.

"I was really hoping to take your wife hostage as well, but being that she is not here, I will settle for her sister." Darkh said.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"I want you to come to this address at ten tonight. If you don't show up all of them will die." Darkh said.

"I will be there. Don't worry." Oliver said and Darkh left with the three hostages.

"You aren't going to go after him. Why did you let him do this again?" Quentin asked.

"It's all part of the plan. That's why Laurel is not here. Because we will use her Canary Cry to break the glass like she did last time." Oliver said and Quentin nodded.

"Ok team, lets go get ready to finish this tonight." Oliver said as the team left for the bunker.

Later that night Green Arrow, Black Canary, Arsenal, and Wild Dog were staking out the building to make sure that there were no surprises. They saw their teammates being looked up in jail cells and they also saw the gas chamber that Darkh was going to try to use on his family and friends.

"Ok, is everyone ready? It is time to end this." Oliver said and all the others nodded.

Green Arrow and Arsenal fired grappling arrows to the floor and the four vigilantes glided into the room and started to take out all of the Ghosts. Once they were done with that, they went to release their teammates who had their rings on and changed into their suits.

Oliver saw Darkh walking down the hall trying to get out of the building while he could. "Ok, Everyone but Laurel and I go and make sure that there are no more Ghosts that can stop us." Green Arrow said and they all nodded and went to look for the remaining Ghosts.

"You really think that you can stop me? I have magic that you can't even imagine inside of me. You don't stand a chance." Darkh said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Black Canary said as she noticed that her eyes were glowing yellow.

Oliver was happy to see that the tattoo was working for her. It gave him some peace of mind.

"Ok, well let's see how you do with this." Darkh said as he waved his hang like he normally would when he threw someone with his powers, but it didn't work.

"How are you overriding my powers?" Darkh asked.

"We will never tell you that. It does make this a fair fight though." Green Arrow said.

"What makes you think that you can even fight with me? I was trained by the League of Assassins." Darkh said.

"Oh, did we forget to mention that we were too?" Black Canary asked.

"One question. How did you get Ras to send his people here to take out my soldiers?" Darkh asked.

"Oh, that one is easy to answer." Green Arrow said.

"I'm listening." Darkh said.

"Well the League is hear because they were ordered to take out you men by me." Green Arrow said.

"So, you beat Ras? Didn't see that coming." Darkh said.

"Ok, lets finish this." Black Canary said as she went to attack Darkh, with Green Arrow right behind her.

The fight was very tight but after a while, but finally Green Arrow and Black Canary were able to wear Darkh down and he dropped to his knee.

Green Arrow then took out the memory ring and touched it to Darkh's head so that he would remember everything before he would die again.

"Well Oliver, looks like you beat me again. At least this time you still have your precious Black Canary alive to witness it." Darkh said.

"I wanted you to remember everything before I kill you for a second time." Oliver said.

"To bad I am not that easy to kill." Darkh said as he got up and threw a smoke bomb so that he could escape. Darkh was not expecting what happened next.

Oliver lifted his hand and used his power to freeze the man like Darkh used to do to him. Oliver then brought Darkh back to them with his power and turned to Laurel and asked, "Do you want the honor?"

"I would like that. I have been waiting a long time for this." Laurel said as she reached into Oliver's Quiver and took an arrow out and walked up to Darkh and stabbed him in the heart with it and just to make sure he was gone she also slit his throat.

"Thank god that is finally over. Let's get out of here." Laurel said and the whole team nodded as they left the building heading back to the bunker.

When they arrived at the bunker Oliver called Diggle and told him that it was safe to come back home now. A few minutes later a breach opened and out stepped Robert and Moira who were holding the twins while Mia was right behind them. Then Diggle, Emiko, and Shado exited the breach and it closed.

Oliver and Laurel went up to their children and hugged them. Glad to have them back safe and sound.

Oliver then walked over to Diggle and said "Thanks for keeping everyone safe. I am sorry it took longer than I thought it was."

"Don't worry about its man. I was just doing my job." Diggle said.

"Thank you too, Emiko. Did you spend much time with the kids?" Oliver asked.

"I did and now I love them the same way Thea does. I even got to know dad better." Emiko said.

"That's good. Thank you as well Shado. I am glad you were there with them." Oliver said.

"It was my pleasure. It was nice to get to know your parents better as well as the children." Shado said.

"Ok everyone, Let's call it a night. It has been a long one and some of us could really use the rest." Oliver said and everyone left the bunker.


	41. Chapter 41

The next day Oliver, Laurel, and Thea were sitting in Oliver's office going over a case that Laurel was about to try for the city. When they were done discussing that Oliver turned to Thea and asked, "Speedy, are you happy working here?"

"I love working for you Ollie, but I do think that there is something out there that is probably better for me." Thea said.

"Well on that note, how would you like to run a branch of a business for someone we know?" Oliver asked.

"What is this job and who is this person?" Thea asked.

"Kara called a couple of days ago and asked if I knew of anyone who might be interested in running the Star City Branch of National Daily Newspaper. The first person I thought of was you." Oliver said.

"I would love to do that Ollie, but I don't know anything about running a newspaper." Thea said.

"I am sure you could go and shadow Kara and Lois for a couple of weeks before the branch opens." Oliver said.

"I might have to try this to see how it works." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"So, is that a yes?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, make the call." Thea said and Oliver picked up his phone to call Kara.

Kara heard her phone ring and she picked it up "Hello, National Daily News. Kara Danvers speaking."

"Hey Kara, it's Oliver. I have someone who is interested in running your branch here in Star City." Oliver said.

"That's good. Who is it?" Kara asked.

"Thea would like to do it. She knows nothing about running a newspaper though, so she was wondering if she could shadow you and Lois for a week or so." Oliver said.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Send her out to National City to start on Monday and hopefully she will be ready for her own branch within two weeks." Kara said.

"I will tell her. Thanks Kara." Oliver said.

"No, Thank you. You saved me from having to do interviews for the job." Kara said as she hung up.

"You need to be in National City on Monday to shadow Kara. Then I think you might go to Metropolis to shadow Lois. Seems like she wants to open up the branch here in two weeks." Oliver said.

"Ok, I will be there. I think that this could be fun. I might can even right my own stories if I feel the need to." Thea said.

"That would be nice. So, I need you to look into some people that might replace you. You know what needs to be done so you can handle the interviews." Oliver said.

"I'm on it." Thea said and the next thing they knew a portal opened in Oliver's office and Novu stepped out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"I am here to give you a warning Oliver." Novu said.

"What kind of warning. I thought we were done with you." Oliver said.

"Unfortunately, we are not going to be able to avoid the Crisis like I thought, so I am here to prepare you." Novu said.

"Not really a surprise. I have never had that good of luck." Oliver said.

"Yes, it is unfortunate, but I have seen the future and things end up differently this time." Novu said.

"So, how long do we have to prepare?" Laurel asked.

"You have until after you defeat the Ninth Circle. Once that is done you will need to go and make the same preparation that you did before the Crisis before." Novu said.

"Ok, I can do that. How can I do that with no Earth 2 thought?" Oliver asked.

"Everything you need is on this earth, but you don't have to worry about that for a while to come." Novu said.

"So, you say I don't die this time?" Oliver asked.

"No, you having experience with your powers will help with that. Also, we have the rightful paragons this time around." Novu said.

"What do you mean by rightful paragons?" Thea asked.

"During the last Crisis there were people missing so we had to find the next options. Some people were also there but they were not ready for the responsibility like they are now." Novu said.

"Ok, so what has changed?" Laurel asked.

"There will be a new Paragon of Truth, Honor, Courage, and Humanity. With these people taking over for the original paragons, everything will turn out differently than it did before." Novus said.

"So, who are these new paragons?" Thea asked.

"Well the Paragon of Humanity will now be Caitlin Allen." Novu said.

"Not much of a surprise there. There is no better person then Caitlin" Laurel said.

"The new Paragon of Honor is now you Oliver." Novu said.

"That makes since." Thea said.

"The new Paragon of Courage is you, Thea Queen." Novu said.

"Wow, that is kind of awesome." Thea said.

"You are the most courageous person I know Speedy." Oliver said.

"So, what about the Paragon of Truth?" Laurel asked.

"That would be you, Laurel Queen. You are always out to find the truth in your day and night jobs." Novu said.

"That one really does fit well, but why not Superman again?" Oliver asked.

"Because it was always supposed to be Laurel, and the doppelganger was not the Laurel that we needed. We needed the original." Novu said.

"What about Batwoman, J'onn and Ryan?" Oliver asked.

"They will all play a role in the upcoming Crisis, but these new paragons are more important to everyone's survival." Novu said.

"Thanks for letting us know about all of this. Now we need to prepare while still watching out for our city." Oliver said and Novu left through another portal.

"We that was very informative. I never thought of myself as being a paragon before." Thea said.

"I don't know what to think right now. I was hoping we were not going to have to go through this again." Oliver said.

"Don't worry Ollie, as long as we stick together, we will be fine. Just like Novu said. Anyways, I have to go finish preparing for this case I have this afternoon. I will see you at home tonight." Laurel said.

"Yeah and I need to go and start packing up my stuff and looking for you a new Chief of Staff." Thea said as she and Laurel left the office.

"Well this really turned into an interesting day." Oliver said to himself as he got back to work as well.

A/N: I would like to thank Lauriverfanboy1 for letting use the idea of Thea running the Star City branch of the newspaper.


	42. Chapter 42

The next week Oliver and Laurel took off from work so that they could spend time with the kids. They had to send them away so that Darhk could not get his hands on them. They decided to go to the house that the family owned in the mountains. They thought that they would teach Mia how to ski.

"I think we have everything packed. I am really looking forward to having some off time." Oliver said.

"You aren't the only one. I haven't had any time off since the twins were born." Laurel said.

"Well you know they are about to turn 1. We should have a party." Oliver said.

"I don't know Ollie. They won't even remember it." Laurel said.

"I guess you are right. We have some time to think about it anyway." Oliver said.

"Ok Mia, are you ready to go?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah mom. I am looking forward to learning how to ski." Mia said.

"Good, now let's load up the car so that we can hit the road." Oliver said and Mia nodded as she went to help her parents.

They got to the mountains 3 hours later and they saw that it was going to be good weather for skiing. There was probably two feet of snow already on the ground and it was still snowing. Oliver, Laurel and Mia unloaded all of the luggage and the Mia decided she wanted to sit on the porch and watch the snow.

"I have never seen this much snow before. I wish we got this much in Star City." Mia said.

"I know. It is very pretty. I always used to like coming here when I was a kid." Oliver said.

"I used to like coming here as well. Although I didn't get to come as much once we got older." Laurel said.

"That's because when we were younger, we were just friends. When we started dating, I think my parents were worried about me sleeping with you, so I could only invite boys up here." Oliver said.

"Well they probably did have a point with that. Once we discovered sex, we did do it quite a bit." Laurel said while laughing.

"Yes, we did. I do have to say though, you are the best I have ever had." Oliver said.

"Same here. Although I do not have the experience that you have had. Only you and Tommy, and Tommy was all about himself until we dated." Laurel said.

"Well it depends on what earth you are talking about for me, because on this earth. I only had two girls that I slept with before we started dating and then it was just you." Oliver said.

"Well on this earth it was just you for me." Laurel said.

Mia came running up to them at that point and asked "When will we go skiing. I am really looking forward to learning how to do that."

"It's getting late sweetie. We probably won't go until tomorrow." Laurel said.

"Ok. Can we at least build a snowman?" Mia asked.

"That sounds like fun. Go in the house and change into you snow clothes and then we will do that." Oliver said as Mia ran into the house to change.

"I guess we should go and change too. We don't need to get sick on the first day here." Laurel said.

Oliver nodded and they both went into the house to change. By the time they were done changing the twin had woke up from there nap and were walking around the house. Laurel decided that she would take them out on the porch so that they could watch while Oliver and Mia made the snowman.

Conner started walking toward the steps so that he could go into the snow and be with his father and older sister. Laurel was glad that she changed him into his snow clothes as well so that he wouldn't get sick.

Oliver saw Conner coming toward them and said, "Hey buddy, you want to help?"

Conner just walked up to them and picked up a hand full of snow and put it on the snowman. "Good job buddy. How about we put the nose on now." Oliver said to Conner as he put the carrot in the boy's hand and guided him to the right place.

"Good job Conner." Mia said as she was happy that her brother was helping them.

Oliver looked up at the porch to see Laurel smiling while she was holding Olivia. "Do you want to go help your brother and sister?" Laurel asked Olivia who was reaching out like she was grabbing at the snowman.

Laurel got up and took her other daughter down to help with the snowman. Oliver handed Laurel a rock to use for the eye and she helped Olivia put it into place. After they were done with the snowman it was time for the kids to go to sleep.

The next day Oliver woke up so that he could cook breakfast for the family. Once they were done eating and had gotten dressed, they left to go skiing. When they got to the hill Laurel took Mia up to the top and gave her a few lessons before sending her down the hill.

"Dad, this is so much fun. I wish we could do this every year." Mia said.

"Well if you want to, we could start this as a yearly trip." Oliver said.

"I would like that." Mia said.

"Let's ask your mom first." Oliver said and Mia nodded.

Mia ran back to Laurel and said "Mom, I would like to come here every year. Dad said he was fine with it if you were."

"I don't see why we can't. I like that idea." Laurel said.

The family spent the rest of the day on the slopes teaching Mia how to ski. By the end of the day she had it down and by the end of the week she was a little pro. The Queens enjoyed their time away for the week, but they knew that It was time to get back home so at the end of the week they made a promise that they would come back once every winter until the kids didn't want to come anymore.


	43. Chapter 43

After the Queens returned home from their family vacation, it was time for Oliver and Laurel to get back to work. Thea was starting her new job run the National Daily News branch located in Star City, so Oliver need to hire someone for the position of Chief of Staff. He had a few interviews lined up for that morning.

Oliver called to his secretary to show the first applicant in. When the man walked in Oliver knew that he was going to hire this man. "So, tell me about yourself." Oliver said.

"Well I have been working in politics for years so I think that I would be good helping you run things around here." The man said.

"That is what I need. My sister did a good job of that while she was here, and I need someone who is willing to do what she did around here." Oliver said.

"I hope that I will be able to do that for you sir." The man said.

"By the way, what is your name?" Oliver asked.

"My name is Adrian Chase." Chase said.

"It's nice to meet you. I think I have seen everything that I need to. We will give you a call if you get the job." Oliver said and Chase left.

Oliver had four more interviews lined up for that morning, so he had to act like he was at least interested in the others, because when he was done with Chase, he would most likely be hiring one of the other candidates.

Oliver thought that it would be perfect to have Chase working that close to him because then he would be able to keep a better eye on him then when he was at the DA's office.

Later that night Oliver called for a meeting with the team in the bunker. Once everyone arrived, they started asking questions. "So, what's the 911 Ollie?" Thea asked.

"I had a candidate for your old job today that I am thinking of hiring and I wanted all of your opinions." Oliver said.

"No offense hoss, but you are the mayor. Why would you need to ask us?" Rene said.

"Because it involves all of us." Oliver said.

"Ok, so who is this candidate?" Diggle asked.

"Adrian Chase. I think that if I hire him, I will be able to keep an eye on him and I also plan on having someone tail him the whole time." Oliver said.

"Looks like you have a good plan there Ollie. I am with you on this." Laurel said.

"Ok, so the motion is seconded. All in favor." Oliver said.

The whole team raised their hands. So now Oliver was going to hire Chase and keep an I on him while he also had one of his other team members follow him around as well.

"Anything else Oliver?" Emiko asked.

"No, everyone gets changed and head out on patrol. Once you are done you can stay around and train some if you want." Oliver said and everyone nodded as they changed into their suits and left to patrol.

Once the team had finished patrolling for the night Oliver walked over to Felicity and asked, "Keep an eye on Tobias Church. I want to take him down as soon as possible. It will give us an easy shot at Chase because we know he will go after Church for trying to kill me." Oliver said.

"I will look into Church and see what I can find." Felicity said and Oliver nodded as he left.

The next morning Oliver got a report at the mayor's office telling him that someone was going around murdering people with a throwing star. Oliver shook his head because Chase had not worked this fast the last time around. He picked up his phone and called Felicity.

"Hey, have you seen the news this morning?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, looks like Chase is getting a little ahead of himself. What do you want to do?" Felicity asked.

"There is not much we can do until we either come face-to-face with him or use Church as bait." Oliver said.

"Ok, I am working on that as fast as I can. I will let you know when I have something." Felicity said.

"Thanks. Let me know when you have something." Oliver said and then he hung up the phone.

The door then opened and in walked Chase. "Is there anything I can do for you today sir?" Chase asked.

"No, I am all good right now. I will give you a call If I change my mine." Oliver said.

Oliver picked up his phone and called Diggle, who was the one tailing Chase for the day. "Chase killed three people last night. I bet they are anagrams like they were last time to let me know he knows about the list." Oliver said.

"Sounds about right. I will keep an eye on him and then Shado will be trailing him tonight." Diggle said.

"Sounds good. So, how are things with you and Lyla? I know she has to be happy that you are back after being on my family's protective detail." Oliver said.

"She is happy and so are JJ and Sara." Diggle said.

"That's good. Let me know if you get something." Oliver said.

"Will do." Diggle said and then hung up the phone.

Oliver was then called by Thea who asked, "Hey Ollie, would you mind giving me an interview for the paper?"

"As the mayor or as someone else?" Oliver asked.

"Well now that you mention it, why not both?" Thea asked.

"I guess I could do that. I mean all of the other heroes have given interviews, so I guess it is time to give in and give an interview to someone. I would also be happy to give an interview as the mayor as well." Oliver said.

"Ok, I will come over to your apartment tonight an get the interviews. I also want to see my nieces and nephew. It has been a while since I have seen them." Thea said.

"Ok, see you then." Oliver said.

Oliver finish doing some paperwork, then he decided to go home and get some ideas together that would help him during his interview with Thea tonight.


	44. Chapter 44

That night Oliver was sitting in his apartment with Laurel when there was a knock at the door. Laurel went to answer and saw that it was Thea coming to get her interviews with Oliver.

"So how was your training in National City and Gotham?" Oliver asked.

"I learned a lot. I thought that this was going to be too hard for me at first but after the two weeks of training, I think I will be ok." Thea said.

"Good so let's get started with these interviews." Oliver said.

"Ok, it would be nice if I could get some quotes from Black Canary as well." Thea said.

"I can help you out with that." Laurel said as she sat down and listened as the interviews went along.

The first interview Thea did was the one for the mayor. She asked some very good questions and Oliver and Laurel were very impressed. Once she had everything, she needed for that interview Thea started on the Green Arrow one. Thea had asked Kara and Lois how she should go about doing a Green Arrow interview and because Kara knew how Oliver was she had made sure to let Thea know that she needed to make the Green Arrow out to be a hero because she knew Oliver wouldn't do that. Once she was done with that interview, Thea but up her note pad and recorder.

"Ok, now I need to see my nieces and nephew." Thea said.

"I will go and get them now. I will be back in a few minutes." Laurel said.

A few minutes later Laurel walked back down the stairs with Conner and Olivia and her arms, with Mia walking behind her. As soon as Mia saw her Thea, she ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Aunt Thea, I haven't seen you in a long time. I hear you have a new job." Mia said.

"Yeah, I am really enjoying it. It is part of the reason why I am here. I needed to interview your dad." Thea said.

"Maybe dad will let me read it when it come out in the newspaper." Mia said.

"If he doesn't, I will let you." Thea whispered to Mia and she smiled at her aunt.

"Ok, so now I want to see your brother and sister. Well, I guess that evened out then, because Conner looks exactly like Oliver except, he had your eyes Laurel, and I always thought that Mia looked exactly like Laurel except she had Ollie's eyes. Then you have Olivia who looks like a mixture of the both of you." Thea said.

"Yeah I guess we will know more about that when they grow up some more." Laurel said.

"I think Thea is right about Mia. She is almost a mirror image of you when we were that age Laurel." Oliver said.

"Well at least our boy is going to have your good looks. I don't want them all looking like me." Laurel said.

"I don't think that would be such a bad thing." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

All of a sudden, an alarm went off on Oliver and Laurel's phone and they looked to see what the problem was. "Looks like someone wanted to break into the bunker. Let's go check it out." Oliver said as he created a breach that opened into the bunker.

When they entered the bunker, they saw that it was three people there. One looked like she was in her late twenties and the other two looked like they were in their late teens to early twenties.

"Man, this place is cool, but ours has a lot of better computers." The boy said.

"That's because we are from the future you idiot." One of the girls said.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's have a look around at some of this older stuff and see what else has improved." The other girl said.

"How about you tell us who the hell you are and why you are in our bunker." Oliver said.

The kids turned around not noticing that their parents had arrived with their aunt. They all looked at each other and then walked to where they could be seen better by the adults. As soon as Oliver got a good look at them, he just shook his head.

"You have got to be kidding me. Why did Novu have to do this shit again?" Oliver asked.

"What are you talking about Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"Ok, I know why you are here, but I need you to go back to where it is safe. You don't need to be here for Crisis." Oliver said to the kids.

"Ollie what the hell is going on?" Thea asked because she hadn't met her nice the first time around, so she didn't know what was going on either.

"We can't go back until the mission is done. The Monitor will just bring us back." The older girl said.

"Well I know how dangerous this is going to be, but being that you are here, we will just have to make the best of it." Oliver said and the older girl nodded.

"Ollie who in the hell are these kids?" Laurel asked.

"Can you really not tell who they are by looking at them?" Oliver asked.

"I mean, they do look familiar." Laurel said.

"Ok, this is going to be weird for you, but Laurel I would like you to meet our kids from the future. That is Mia, Conner, and Olivia." Oliver said.

"Hey mom, hey Aunt Thea." Mia said.

"Damn, I told you she was going to look a lot like you Laurel. I mean you are practically twin except for your eyes." Thea said.

"People say that all the time actually." Mia said.

"And Conner is almost your twin Oliver, minus the eyes." Thea said.

"That is why I became the Green Arrow once dad retired because I looked so much like him." Conner said and Oliver had to smile at that.

"Ok, so Conner is Green Arrow, so who are you two?" Thea asked.

"Well I am Artemis. I still have my orange suit that Uncle Cisco made me" Mia said.

"I took mom's mantle as Black Canary because I developed a Canary Cry when I was 12." Olivia said.

"I can't believe I am talking to my future kids. This is so cool." Laurel said.

"You will get used to it. So, do you want to come with us home or do you want to use the cots here?" Oliver asked.

"We will stay here. We don't want to make it to crowded at the apartment." Mia said.

"Ok, we will come back tomorrow and introduce you to the rest of the team. Do you need anything before we leave?" Laurel asked.

"Just the sheets and maybe some towels so we can shower." Conner said and Laurel went to find what they needed.

When Laurel returned, she gave the sheets and towels to the kids and then said, "You kids have a good night and we love you." Laurel said as she, Oliver, and Thea went back to their apartment through a breach.


	45. Chapter 45

The next day when the rest of the team showed up at the bunker, they saw three people that they did not know, so they got ready to defend themselves. Oliver saw what was going on and he said to the rest of the, "Stand down, they will not hurt any of you."

"Who are these people Oliver, and what are they doing here?" Diggle asked.

"Dig, you remember what happened with Crisis the first time right? Roy, Sara, and Rene should know as well." Oliver said.

"Ok, I am catching on now. How are my nieces and nephew doing?" Roy said.

"It's good to see you Uncle Roy. Everything is going good." Mia said.

"So, would you like to share with the rest of the class what is really going on here?" Felicity asked.

"Well, on the old earth about a month before Crisis Novu brought some kids back from the future. It was Mia, William, and Conner Hawk. Well this time he sent back Mia, Conner, and Olivia." Oliver said.

"You never told me that you got to meet our Mia?" Felicity said.

"Sorry, it didn't really seem that important at the time." Oliver said.

"So, are you just this world's Mia or do you have the other Mia's memories as well?" Felicity asked.

"When I turned 18, I decided that I wanted to know what happened on the old earth, so I have both memories. I still remember you dying one Crisis started dad. I am here to make sure that doesn't happen again." Mia said.

"Well I guess that technically makes me your mom as well." Felicity said.

"Sorry Felicity but I share no DNA with you so no you are not my mom and from the memories I do have my mom, Laurel, was a better mom to me. She never tried to hide me from the world like you did." Mia said.

"I thought I was doing what was best." Felicity said.

"Well all you did was make me think that my father was a criminal and made me hate him until I got the chance to meet him and get to know him better." Mia said.

All of a sudden, the alarm starts to go off on the computer. Oliver walked over to see what was going on. "Looks like we have a lead on Church. Suit up and let's go take him down so we are that much closer to stopping Chase." Oliver said.

The team got to the warehouse that Church had been using for his base of operations. The two Green Arrows and Black Canaries took the front door. Artemis, White Canary, and Spartan took to East entrance. Tommy, Shado, and Emiko took the West entrance. Ice, Arsenal, and Wild Dog to the back entrance.

"Is everyone in position?" Green Arrow asked.

"Team Bravo is ready." Spartan said.

"Team Charlie is ready." Emiko said.

"Team Delta is ready." Ice said.

"Ok, breach and do not kill church. We need him to draw Chase out." Green Arrow said.

The team breach to warehouse from all side which made it easy to take down all of the security because they had nowhere to go. Once all of the guards had been taken down Green Arrow and Church began to fight. Church put on some brass knuckles thinking that would help him. Oliver was able to take him down within a couple of minutes.

"Felicity, call the police and tell them that they need to come and pick these guys up." Green Arrow said.

"Already done. They should be there in five minutes." Felicity said.

"Ok, let's get back to the bunker and rest for a while. This could be a long night." Green Arrow said as the team left.

They all decided that they were not going to leave the bunker until Church was transferred to Iron Heights. They knew that would be when Chase would attack.

A few hours later, Felicity hacked into the SCPD and found out that Church was being transferred in 30 minutes.

"Ok, this doesn't need everyone, so I am going to take Laurel and Sara with me. You guys stay here incase something goes wrong." Oliver said.

"Sounds good. We need to make sure that we end this tonight." Diggle said.

The three of them were on their motorcycles chasing down the armored truck that was carrying Church. Sara looked at the top of the truck and could see Chase standing there ready to pounce on Church once the doors opened.

"Ollie, Chase is on the top of the truck." Sara said.

"Laurel, I need you to grab the handles while I get on the truck." Oliver said.

Laurel grabbed the handles and held on tight until Oliver was finally on the truck and engaging in a fight. Oliver was much more skilled then Chase this time because he had five years of league training plus all of the other training from on the old earth.

Once Oliver finally took down Chase, he took off his mask and hood so that Chase would be show. Oliver knew what he had to do though, so he took out his bow and an arrow ad fired it into Chase's heart. He didn't want to kill him, but he knew that if he hadn't Chase would not stop going after him or his loved ones.

"Ok, so now that Chase has been taken down, we need to have a talk with Emiko to see what we need to do to prepare for the Ninth Circle." Oliver said.

When the three got back to the bunker they all went to change and then they were going to go home and rest while things were still quiet. Oliver would have to talk to his sister to give him everything that she knows about the Ninth Circle, but that could wait for a couple of days. All he wanted to do was go home and spend some time with his kids and wife.


	46. Chapter 46

The next day Oliver decided that he was going to talk to Emiko about how to take down the Ninth Circle. He knew that she would know the locations of all of the higher ups in the organization. Anyway, now the whole team was in the bunker except for Thea and Roy, so Oliver shot his sister a text.

"Hey Speedy, where are you?" Oliver texted.

"Go on and start without us, we will be there in a hour and we will catch up on the plan then." Thea texted back.

"Ok, as long as you two are ok." Oliver texted.

"Ok, so Thea and Roy are running late. She said to start without them." Oliver said.

"Are they ok?" Laurel asked.

"She didn't say otherwise, so I assume so." Oliver said.

"Ok, so Emiko, we need to know how to attack the Ninth Circle." Oliver said.

"Well if the timing is right, I should know where they would be, and I know a way that will take them out pretty quickly as well." Emiko said.

"That would be good. So, what do we need to do?" Oliver asked.

"Well there is one thing that the leadership of the Ninth Circle fear and it just so happens that we have access to that." Emiko said.

"And what would that be?" Laurel asked.

"The League. The Ninth Circle fear them because they do not have the resources to compete with an organization so big." Emiko said.

"Sounds good. Give me the locations and I will send some groups in." Oliver said.

"There are six people that are the leaders of the Ninth Circle. We should go after the weaker ones first. It will make the remaining member try to consolidate which will make it easier to get the others." Emiko said.

''So, where do I need to send the League first?" Oliver asked.

"Start off in South Africa. There is an warehouse there that one of the leaders is based out of. I would say that he probably has fifteen people there with him to do his bidding, so I would say that you should probably send fifteen of the League as well." Emiko said.

"Ok, where is this warehouse, I need to call Talia and give her the details." Oliver said.

"It is in the middle of the warehouse district in Cape Town. The warehouse will have a sign that says Manning Exports." Emiko said.

"I will go and talk to Talia now and get her to go and take out this group." Oliver said as he left to make the call.

"Hello, my liege. What can I do for you today?" Talia said.

"I need you to take fifteen of your best warriors and go to Cape Town, South Africa and attack a building in the warehouse district. The building will have a sign that says Manning Exports. Take out everyone and then destroy everything that is in the building." Oliver said.

"It will be done my liege. Is there anything else?" Talia asked.

"No, I will call Nyssa with the next place on the list." Oliver said.

"Very well. We will have this down by the end of the night." Talia said.

"Thank you." Oliver said as he hung up and walked back to where the team was still standing.

"It should be done by the end of the night." Oliver said.

"Good, I will go on and give you the second location. It is in Japan and it is disguised as a restaurant. It is called Sato's and that leader has all of him and his crew upstairs. He has a smaller group of about seven people." Emiko said.

"Ok, thanks. I will call Nyssa now." Oliver said.

Oliver then picked up his phone and called Nyssa. "Nyssa, I need you to take six warriors with you to Japan and take out the seven people who are upstairs in a restaurant called Sato's." Oliver said.

"It will be done by the end of the night husband." Nyssa said.

"Nyssa that was a different earth. That does not apply here." Oliver said.

"I know. It is just fun to mess with you." Nyssa said.

"Let me know when the job is done." Oliver said as he hung up.

At that point Thea and Roy entered the bunker and Oliver looked at his sister in a way that let her know that he needed to know where she had been. Oliver was worried that something had happened, but he could see that neither one of them looked hurt.

"So, where have you two been?" Asked Laurel.

"Well we have some news for everyone. With Crisis coming soon we just couldn't hold off anymore. We had to do this before Crisis in case we both ended up dying. Roy and I just went to the Court house and got married. If everything works out ok with Crisis, we will have an official wedding in which all of you will be invited." Thea said.

"Congratulations!" Everyone in the room said as they all went to give the newlyweds hugs.

"Thanks, so what is going on here?" Roy asked.

"Well I just sent the League after two of the leadership members of the Ninth Circle. So, we should be done with that group before to long." Oliver said.

"Sounds good. So, is there anything that we need to do right now?" Thea asked.

"Just patrol and train. Hopefully it will be a quiet night." Oliver said.

"That would be nice. So, when do you think we should know something about the groups that you sent out?" Laurel asked.

"We should know something by midnight I would think." Oliver said.

The team went about training and patrolling for the rest of the night and just like the team had wished, it had been a very quiet night. When Oliver got back to the bunker after his patrol, he looked at his phone and saw that he had two new text messages.

"The job is done my liege." Talia had texted.

"The job is done Oliver." Nyssa had texted.

When the rest of the team was in the bunker Oliver relayed the messages to them. "Talia and Nyssa have sent word that their jobs were successful and that we are a few steps closer to being rid of the Ninth Circle." Oliver said.

"That's good. So, that is a perfect way to end the night. Let's all go home and relax for the rest of the night." Laurel said and everyone nodded in agreement as they all left the bunker to go home for the night.


	47. Chapter 47

A few days later Oliver talked to Emiko again to see if there were any new leads on the remaining leaders of the Ninth Circle. She knew that soon they would all be together in one place so that they would have all of their followers there to guard them so they just need to wait to see where they would be meeting.

"So, what do you know about where the leaders could be meeting?" Oliver asked.

"It could be one of three places. They have a place in England, Brazil, and right here in Star City. It is one of the best places to meet because it has a port, train station, and other modes of importing and exporting. So, I think they might all end up here." Emiko said.

"That would be convenient. Let me know as soon as you know something, and I will get some of the League here to help out. Wherever it is that they meet, you and I will be there though. I think you have a bone to pick with them." Oliver said.

"That I do. I would sure love to kill Dante again, and that Irish jackass." Emiko said.

"I think you will have competition with me for Dante. I would have killed him if you didn't last time." Oliver said.

"Why is that. He really didn't do anything to you. That was all me." Emiko said.

"Maybe, but he was the one who corrupted you so that you were that way." Oliver said.

"So, you would have done it for me even when I was such a bitch last time?" Emiko asked.

"I would do anything for family. Just ask Thea." Oliver said.

"I believe you. I will let you know when I hear something. Go and have some fun with your family while we have the time." Emiko said and Oliver nodded and headed off to meet up with Laurel and the kids.

Oliver walked over to the other side of the bunker to see his adult kids hanging out. He went to join them and see if they wanted to get out of the bunker and see the city and see if many things were different.

"How would you guys like to go to the park and hang out with the rest of the family today. It would get you out of here and you can also see if anything is different here than it is in the future." Oliver said.

"I would love to get out of here dad, but wouldn't that be weird for the younger us?" Mia asked.

"We will just tell them that you are cousins from out of town. You were very naïve at that age." Oliver said with a smile.

"What are you talking about, I was very smart at that age." Mia said.

"There's your mother. I was wondering when she was going to come out in you. I can never be right about anything." Oliver said while chuckling.

"I am glad that you realize that. Olivia is even worse." Mia said.

"I am not. I can't help it that I am always right." Olivia said.

"How do we live with these three women Conner?" Oliver asked.

"I just find it easiest to let them win so that everything stays peaceful." Conner said.

"That is a good idea. I will have to keep that in mind." Oliver said.

"And to answer your question daddy, we would love to get out of here and go to the park for the afternoon." Olivia said.

"Ok, lets go. Your mother is going to be waiting on us." Oliver said and they all left the bunker.

Once everyone was at the park, they set everything up for a picnic and they sat down and just talked to each other about things that were happening in their lives that did not give to much away about the future.

"So, how many people are on the team in the future? I am assuming that we older adults have all retired by now." Oliver said.

"There are seven of us. There are the three of us and then there are JJ, Sara, Robert, and Lauren." Mia said.

"Well I know JJ and Sara are Diggle's kids. Who are the other two?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know if that would be giving too much away." Conner said.

"That makes since. We don't want to know too much about the future. If they for some reason show up, we will find out whose kids they are." Oliver said.

"Who knows what might happen. I mean, Dawn came back with us, but later Karen and Jonathan showed up. We might get some more people from the future because I remember we are going to need all of the help that we can get." Mia said.

"I forgot that you have actual experience with this with your old memories." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I still remember watching dad die. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in both of my lives." Mia said.

"Well, it is not going to happen again. All of us will make sure of that." Laurel said as all the kids nodded.

On the other side of town Sara and Thea were just hanging around taking it easy when all of a sudden, a portal opened in Thea's apartment. Out of the portal stepped a boy and a girl.

"Who the hell are you two?" Sara asked.

"My name is Robert, and this is Lauren." The boy said.

"That still doesn't explain why you are in my apartment. I am assuming you either know some of our friends from Central City or you are from the future." Thea said.

"You are actually right about both parts. We do know your friends from Central City, and we are from the future." Lauren said.

"Ok, so you must be some of our kids, so go on and tell us who your parents are." Thea said.

"I am the son of Roy and Thea Harper." Robert said.

"And you?" Sara asked Lauren.

"I am the adopted child of Sara Lance and Ava Sharp." Lauren said.

"Wow, this was unexpected. I guess you are here to help with Crisis." Sara said.

"Yes, we are. We just wanted to follow our cousins so finally Novu let us come back." Robert said.

"Ok, I am going to make a call really quick." Thea said as she picked up her phone to call Oliver.

"Hey, what's up Speedy?" Oliver asked.

"We have some new guest. We should meet up at the bunker in the morning so that we can introduce them." Thea said and then hung up as she was still trying to digest what was going on.

Meanwhile back at the park, Oliver looked at his future kids and said, "Looks like some more of you friends have shown up."


	48. Chapter 48

The next day the team met in the bunker so that the new children from the future could be introduced. It was starting to become the norm for people to come from the future to the present, so this really wasn't bothering anyone anymore.

"Ok, so who would like to do the introductions here?" Laurel asked.

"Well, my name is Lauren, and this is Robert." The girl said.

"And I am assuming that you are the children of some of the people in this room." Oliver said.

"Yes, we are. I am the son of Roy and Thea and Lauren is the daughter of Sara and Ava." Robert said.

"Well that makes since. You do look like your father." Diggle said.

"What about you Lauren?" Felicity asked.

"I am adopted of course, but I do have a lot of my mom in me." Lauren said as she looked at Sara.

"Does that mean that you are always getting into trouble?" Laurel asked as she smiled at Sara who rolled her eyes.

"She gets in plenty of trouble." Robert said.

"Shut up." Then Lauren went up and whispered something in his ear and his checks turned red.

"I know that look. She just told him that he was cut off." Tommy said while laughing.

"How do you know that?" Felicity said.

"Because I know the look because I have had it plenty of times from you cutting me off." Tommy said.

"I guess you are right then." Felicity said.

"So, you two date each other then? That must be fun." Thea said.

"Yeah we have been dating for about two years now. We hang out with all the other people on the new Team Arrow most of the time though." Robert said.

"How many are on the team in your time?" Oliver asked.

"There are nine of us, but only eight of us go in the field. We have one member who stays and runs the comms." Lauren said.

"Let me guess that is my kid." Felicity said.

"You would be right about that Aunt Felicity. We tried to talk them into getting some training and joining us in the field, but they weren't interested in that. They just wanted to take up where you left off with the team." Olivia said.

"Why do you keep saying they when you talk about my child?" Felicity asked.

"Because we are not going to spoil anymore secrets from the future you will just have to wait and see if it is going to be a boy or girl when it is time." Mia said.

"That's not fair everyone else knows what gender their kids are going to be, but you won't tell me." Felicity said.

"Here we go again. Me, me, me, my, my, my. When are you going to learn that not everything is about you?" Mia said.

"What is your problem with me?" Felicity asked.

"I thought I already made that clear. You lied to me and kept the truth about my father from me on the old earth and for that I will never trust or like you Felicity." Mia said.

"I thought I was doing what was best for you." Felicity said.

"Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, getting back on the topic of my cousins over there. Why are you here?" Mia asked.

"Well you know that we wanted to come all along and Novu showed up and said that he could bring a few more of us back but some of the team had to stay back to take care of the city while we were gone." Robert said.

"That makes a lot of since. So, I would assume that you left JJ and Sara behind to take care of the city." Diggle said.

"Yeah and a few others as well." Lauren said.

"Is the other one that goes in the field Zoe?" Rene asked.

"Yeah she is. She learned a lot from mom and Aunt Sara." Olivia said.

"I wonder if anymore of us are going to show up, like some more from Team Flash or the super friends?" Conner asked.

"It would surprise me if they did. You know CJ would love to come back." Olivia said.

"Oh, I know he would. He is just like his dad. Geeking out about everything." Mia said.

"Let me guess, that would be Cisco's son?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah it is Uncle Ollie. By the way, I have always wanted to see you shoot the tennis balls with arrow in your prime. I still think you are rather fast doing it in the future, but you always say that you aren't as quick at it as you used to be." Robert said.

"Ok, we can do that later. Are you kids going to stay with the others in the bunker or are you going to stay with your parents?" Oliver asked.

"I think it would be best if we stayed here so that we don't confuse people by being seen to much out and around the city." Lauren said.

"That makes since. I will go and get some sheets for the cots for when you are ready to go to bed tonight." Laurel said.

"Thanks Aunt Laurel. You are the best." Lauren said.

"So, what do we do now?" Robert said.

"Well, I am still tracking the movement of the remaining leaders of the Ninth Circle. When they finally meet in the same location that will be the best time to take them out. I just don't know when that is going to be." Emiko said.

"Just keep an eye on them. Hopefully it won't take to long for them to meet up, so that we can get this over with." Oliver said.

"Yeah, it is starting to bother me that they are taking so long to meet up. Its going against everything that I know about the group." Emiko said.

"Don't worry about it so much. When the time comes, we will end the Ninth Circle and you will be the one to end Dante." Oliver said.

"Sounds good to me." Emiko said.

"Ok kids, do you need anything before we leave for the night? If you do just ask Mia, Conner, or Olivia, and they will hook you up. We will see you all tomorrow. Good Night." Oliver said.

"Good Night." All of the kids said at the same time.


	49. Chapter 49

A few days later the team was all in the bunker and they were talking about what they were going to do that night while patrolling the city. Emiko walked in and said, "Ok guys, it is time to take down the Ninth Circle all of the leadership that remains of the organization is here in the city."

"Ok, suit up. We need to end this tonight. I know that once we finish this it will be time for Crisis, but we still need to take advantage of this opportunity." Oliver said.

"I agree. We need to finish this while we can. We need to do a better job than we did last time because the organization was not ended, and it cause all of our children problems in the future." Diggle said.

Everyone suited up and left the bunker and started toward the place where Emiko had told them to go. It turned out that Emiko had told the Ninth Circle that she was only helping Oliver and his team so that she could keep an eye on them. That was a lie however, because she was just telling them that so that she could remain a vital part of the leadership of the group so that she could spy on them.

Emiko entered the meeting in her suit so that the other members of the group thought that she was just coming prepared to fight in case for some reason the vigilantes did show up. They had no idea that she was actually dressed up so that she could take them down.

"Ok, the reason why we all had to meet here in Star City is because two of our members have been lost and it is better that we all stick together right now because with all of us together, we have a small army at our disposal." Dante said.

"I understand that, but I can also see that with us being together, it would make us easier targets." Another member said.

"That is true, but as long as we stick together, we will all be fine." Dante said.

"I know for a fact that my brother has no idea that any of you are here. If he knew, he would have already attacked us." Emiko said.

As if on cue the windows shattered and in came the Green Arrow and Black Canary. White Canary and Spartan kicked in the door from the room that the Ninth Circle was meeting in and started to attack some of the group's members. All of the rest of the team was outside of the building dealing with the Ninth Circle's followers.

"How did you know we were here?" Dante asked.

"I have ears everywhere in this city and I might even have a pair of ears in this room. You were to trusting of Emiko. She has been on my side for the past few years." Green Arrow said and Dante looked shocked.

Dante didn't even have time to turn around and question Emiko before he felt, and arrow hit him in the back.

"I practically raised you and you turn on me. Why?" Dante asked.

"You tried to make me think that what I had with the Ninth Circle was a family, but when Oliver came to me and told me that he was not our father and that he wanted to get to know me, I started to realize that I never had a real family with you. You were just using me. Now I have a brother and sister and I am going to kill you." Emiko said as she took out another arrow and shot Dante in the leg.

"But first I want you to suffer a little bit." Emiko said.

She then took out another arrow and shot Dante right in between the eyes. The other members of the Ninth Circle watched in shock as Dante fell to the ground dead.

"Ok, so what do we do with these people?" Spartan asked.

"They are too powerful to be left alive. As long as they are alive, even if they are in jail, they will still have control of the Ninth Circle." Emiko said.

"Well, I guess that means that it is up to you and me to finish them off." Oliver said as Emiko had already release and arrow into the woman member of the group.

There were only three left and Oliver decided to shoot his next arrow at the man with the irish accent, killing him instantly, then he did the same to the other man of the group. Now there was just a woman standing there with a shocked expression who couldn't believe what was happening. Emiko took out one more arrow and shot the woman in the chest and she died instantly. Once they were done in the office, they went down to join the rest of the team.

When Oliver stepped out of the doors, he called for his team to stop fighting. When the team finally stopped fighting, Oliver delivered a speech to the soldiers of the Ninth Circle.

"The Ninth Circle is no more. You either surrender now or you will die." Green Arrow said.

"What are we supposed to do then?" One of the soldiers asked.

"If you surrender, I will accept you into the League of Assassin's and you will serve me." Green Arrow said.

"Well, being as we have nowhere else to go now. I guess we will join the League of Assassins." The soldier said.

"I will call and tell them to be expecting you there in three days." Green Arrow said and the Soldiers turned to leave.

"So, what now hoss?" Rene asked.

"We try to enjoy however long we have until the Crisis is here." Oliver said.

"I never quite believed that Crisis was going to be as bad as you were saying the last time around, but I quickly found out that I was wrong." Diggle said.

"Things will be different this time around. I have a few ideas up my sleeve this time around. If everything plays out right, it won't be as bad this time around." Oliver said.

"I hope you are right about that." Roy said.

"Me too. Ok everyone, get back to the bunker and change and then head home. Let's get together tomorrow night and discuss some of the ideas that I have to deal with Crisis." Oliver said and the team nodded.


	50. Chapter 50

Kara and Karen were about to go and finish their last mission before Crisis would come. Oliver was in the bunker with them before they left to go get the uranium. "Do you need any help from us?" Oliver asked.

"No, it shouldn't be that hard to get. If we do find any problems, we will be sure to call you though." Kara said.

"Well good luck. We will be seeing you soon I would think." Oliver said as Kara and her daughter left the bunker.

Oliver was there by himself for the time being. He had call Laurel, Thea, Sara and told them to meet him at the bunker before the rest of the team got there.

"What was so important that we had to get here before the rest of the team?" Thea asked.

"I have an idea, but it only concerns us and the rest of the paragons. Barry and Caitlin are on their way now. We can't let anyone know about this though. We have to keep it close to the vest." Oliver said and then a breach opened, and Barry and Caitlin stepped through.

"Hey guys, mine telling us why we needed to come here?" Barry asked.

"I have an idea but no one else can know until it is time to use it." Oliver said.

"Well, I am intrigued. How about you tell us what you have in mind?" Caitlin asked.

"How about I show you." Oliver said as he touched each of them on their heads and they looked at him like he was crazy.

"No offense Oliver, but I know you didn't just bring us here to touch our heads." Barry said.

"You are right Barry. I have learned a lot since the last time we were all in this situation and I figured out what I did wrong when it comes to me dying the second time." Oliver said.

"And what might that be?" Laurel asked.

"I tried to make a new multiverse on my own and it took to much power to do that. This time I won't be doing it alone." Oliver said.

"I don't understand. What do you mean by not doing it alone? We were there with you last time helping you. Remember we had to fan the flames?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I know you were there, but it still took to much power." Oliver said.

"How will it be different this time if we even allow it to get that far this time?" Sara asked.

"Because you will all be with me this time. I just gave you all the power of the Specter. You all have the same powers as I do. But to trick the Anti Monitor you are going to have to keep that quiet for now." Oliver said.

"Ok, so I really wasn't expecting that. What about Kara though?" Thea asked.

"I have already taken care of her before y'all got here." Oliver said.

"Ok, so Cait and I need to get back to Central City. We will be seeing you all soon I am sure." Barry said as he and Caitlin walked through the breach and were cone.

"So, what do we do now?" Laurel asked.

"We have an hour before the rest of the team gets here so how about we practice with your new powers." Oliver said.

"Sounds good to me. So how do we do this?" Laurel asked.

"Well, it was pretty easy for me the first time around. I just thought of what I wanted to do, and the powers did it for me." Oliver said.

"So, if I want that coffee mug to disappear then it will." Sara asked.

"That's how it worked for me. How about you try it?" Oliver said.

Sara looked at the coffee mug and concentrated on making it disappear. He eyes turn white and the next thing they knew the mug was gone.

"That was so cool." Sara said.

"Ok, let me see what I want to do." Thea said.

"How about you try something like turning all of the computers on." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I will try that." Thea said as she concentrated on the computers and her eyes turned blue and all of a sudden, they were all turning on.

"I could get used to this." Thea said.

"So, what do you want to do, Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"I have an idea, but I don't want you to know until it happens." Laurel said.

"Ok, so do what you want to do and then we can get ready for the rest of the team to get here." Oliver said.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Laurel said as she concentrated, and her eyes turned black and all of a sudden, an adult Mia appears in front of them.

"I guess this means that dad gave you the powers of the Specter?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, do I have them in the future or is this a change in the timeline?" Laurel asked.

"You still have them. Let's just say we knew never to mess with you two." Mia said.

"We weren't that bad, were we?" Laurel asked.

"No, but being who you two were, we knew better than to mess with you too much." Mia said.

Soon the rest of the tea came in and they all got to talking about ideas on how to stop the Crisis. Everyone had some good idea.

"Ok, well my first idea is that if for some reason the earth is destroyed again, I will transport all of us plus the league to the dawn of time. That way we will not be overwhelmed by the Shadow Demons." Oliver said.

"That would be really helpful. I hope we don't have to be in that situation again, but if we are, I am glad that we have a decent plan." Diggle said.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us thought that the Crisis was going to be as bad as it was, but this time we know better, and we have planned accordingly." Oliver said.

"Any other ideas from anyone?" Oliver asked.

"I say we contact the league and get them here now. Better to have them here than halfway across the world." Laurel said as Oliver nodded and made the call.

"They will be here within the next day or so. I just hope it doesn't take them to long to get here." Oliver said.

"Ok, is that all we need to discuss?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Everyone go home and get some rest and spend time with your families. Once Crisis starts you will not have time for that for a while." Oliver said and everyone walked out of the bunker to head home.

A/N: This is my last chapter before the Crisis begins. I will be making another story for that. It will be call "Crisis in the New Multiverse." I will not start on it until I am done with the next chapters of the Flash – A New Earth to Save and Supergirl – A New Earth to save. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think of this chapter and also the story so far. Thanks again for reading.


	51. Author's Note

Just letting everyone know that I have posted the first chapter of my version of Crisis on Infinite Earths. The title of the new story is Crisis in the New Multiverse. Go check it out. It is a part of the A New Earth to Save series.


	52. Chapter 52

2040

It had been twenty years since the heroes of the multiverse had defeated the Anti-Monitor and saved to multiverse. In that time Oliver had been the mayor another three times before deciding to step down and let someone else take up that job. Laurel had left the DA's office a few years after Oliver had finally stepped down as mayor

In the year 2030, Oliver and Laurel and the rest of Team Arrow were still active as vigilantes. They finally decided to step down in 2032 and let their children take over protecting the city.

Mia was the leader since she had actually been on team arrow for a while now. The rest of the team now consisted of Conner, Olivia, JJ, Sara (Diggle), Robert, Lauren, Zoe Ramirez, and Tommy and Dinah's (Laurel from Earth 2) daughter Rebecca.

The new team arrow run just as well as the old one did because they had grown up together and they trusted each other more than anything in the world. In the year 2040, the team would have a serious bad guy that would come in once in a while, but after facing the Anti-Monitor and his shadow demon, it made those bad guys seem like child's play.

The Lance-Queen family had family dinner every Sunday night. That included Robert and Moira, Quentin and Dinah, Tommy and Dinah, Oliver and Laurel, Sara and Nyssa, Roy and Thea, Emiko, and all of the kids.

They did this every week at the Queen Mansion because it was the only place that was big enough for everyone to fit. Sometime the kids weren't able to make it there for dinner because their night jobs cause them to have to miss it, but no one gave them any trouble for that because the adults knew that they would do the same if they were still active.

"Looks like there must have been some trouble out there tonight." Sara said.

"Yeah, there was a bank robbery which didn't need all of our attention, so Conner and Lauren went to take care of it." Mia said.

"So, you have figured out to delegate. That is something that your father could never do. He always had to be there when we took someone down." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I need a break every once in way. I guess I get that from you. I think Olivia does as well, but Conner always has to be there." Mia said.

"I was not that bad." Oliver said with a smile.

"You wish you weren't that bad." Laurel said.

"Ok, let's eat. I am starving." Mia said and everyone got to the table and started to eat.

At the same time the Diggle's were have a meal with their children JJ and Sara. It was pretty much the same as the Queen weekly Sunday Dinner, just not as big.

"So, nothing was going on that needed your attention tonight?" John asked.

"There was a bank robbery, but Conner and Lauren are taking care of it." JJ said.

"Good, so how are things with you and Lauren anyways?" Lyla asked JJ.

"There going pretty good. I just wish our night jobs didn't get in the way all the time." JJ said.

"Well, at least you get to spend time with her even if it is not the way you want it to be. My boyfriend doesn't even know who I am?" Sara said.

"So, how are things with you and David?" John asked.

"They are going ok. I just wish I knew if I could trust him with my secret. I would be so much easier if I could just tell him who I am." Sara said.

"You will get to the point where you can tell him one day." Lyla said and Sara nodded in agreement.

"Or I will find out that I don't trust him, and we will just end things." Sara said and Lyla nodded at that as well.

Just as they were about to continue their conversation JJ and Sara's phones started to go off. "I guess that means that duty calls." John said and the kids nodded as they got up and left.

Back at the Queen Mansion everything was going great with the family dinner when all of the kid's phones went off. They all looked at their parents and Oliver said, "Go on, you know we would have done the same thing back in the day, except for we would have to lie about it." And everyone had a good laugh while Mia, Olivia, Robert, and Rebecca got up to leave.

"I guess somethings will never change. No matter how old we get there will always be some of us who have to leave in order to save the city." Laurel said.

"And you know we wouldn't have it any other way." Oliver said and all the other retired heroes nodded that they agreed with him on that.

A/N: So that was the end of this story. This was my first fanfiction that I started writing and I have really enjoyed writing this. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. Leave some Reviews to let me know what you thought of the story and Thank for reading it. There will be more stories to come. So be on the watchout for them. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
